


Running Back To You

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 69,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

After a few hours of walking an exhausted Andy found herself standing in front of the most magnificent two story log wood cabin she'd ever had the pleasure of looking at. Stepping forward, she began walking around the outside of the cabin and took everything in around her. 

Once around the back she stepped up onto the porch and glanced through the floor-to-ceiling windows to get a peek inside. She was looking into the living area and accross the room was the hugest kitchen she'd ever seen.

From what she could see there was a brick oven, a double door stainless steel fridge, and in the centre of the room was an island counter with a sink and a few bar stools so people could sit there. "Wow." she said to herself before turning to her head to the right where she saw a large flat screen TV and a couple of comfy looking couches. There was also a brick fireplace where she could picture herself sitting in front of on a cold wintry night with a special someone, the special someone who kept on invading her thoughts.

Closing her eye's she sighed as she thought back to her previous life when she had been working at Runway where she got little peeks into the rich and famous life and most of all for being able to work for the most amazing person; Miranda Priestly.

She realised after leaving Miranda on those steps in Paris that she wasn't only going to miss the fashion and glamour of the job but she was going to miss Miranda. Not the icon but the woman she'd been privileged to get a glimpse of on only a few occasions.

Sighing again she straightened and looked around at her surroundings again before looking back into the cabin. It was obvious that someone wealthy owned the place and she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she thought of a way she could get inside as there was most possibly some food she could grab. But if she got caught the cops would come and they'd no doubt recognize her and she'd get arrested and placed in a prison cell for god knows how long. That was something she didn't want happening.

Turning she looked at a hammock that was on the far side of the porch and with a shrug she began making her way towards it. She let her backpack fall from her shoulders onto the ground and pulled off her sunglasses letting them fall on top of her bag before she slumped down onto the hammock. She grabbed the cap on her head and placed it over her closed eyes to block out the sun.

Behind her closed eyes she was greeted by the site of Miranda, the woman who continued to invade her her mind and dreams ever since the day she met the older woman. She'd come to the conclusion after she left her that day that she was in love with the amazing woman and the thought of knowing that she'd never be able to have a chance with her because of what she'd done 4 years ago, broke her heart.

Soon she found herself dosing in the sun on the very comfortable hammock.

~*~

Miranda was about to walk into her office when she was stopped by a young blonde. "Can you sign this for me please?" the girl asked her timidly holding out a single piece of paper.

Miranda stared at her for a moment as she tried to figure out who she was. She didn't think she'd be the new second assistant as Emily hadn't told her that she'd hired anyone but she was obviously from some place in the office or she wouldn't have been able to get passed security. "Who are you?" she asked as she grabbed the paper from the girls hand and signed it.

"I'm your new second assistant." The girl replied, she herself was confused. She grabbed the paper from Miranda with a small thanks before she scurried over to her desk.

Miranda watched the blonde girl sitting at her Andrea's desk and felt something akin to anger rise up in her stomach. She'd been extremely upset when the brunette had left her side that day in Paris but she still loathed whoever sat at the second assistants desk as she still saw it as Andrea's desk. 

"Get me a coffee!" Miranda said firmly over her shoulder to the young girl as she entered her office. Sitting down at her desk she waited until her first assistant came back into the office. 

A few minutes later when she heard the faint ding of the elevator she sighed. "Finally." she muttered to herself. She soon heard the clacking of Emily's heels on the marbled floor and things being dumped onto the woman's desk in the outer office. "Emily." she called softly.

The English woman picked up the tray of coffee's she'd set on her desk before she hurried into Miranda's office. "Yes Miranda?" she asked as she placed Miranda's scalding hot latte on the desk in front of her.

Miranda picked up her coffee and took a sip and sighed in satisfaction to the burning sensation of the coffee as it slid down her throat. She looked up at Emily who had backed away from her desk and was standing hesitantly in the door way of her office. The older woman can't help but to chuckle at her young English assistant.

Emily looked up with wide shocked eyes at her boss when she heard her laughter, not sure if she was hearing correctly but when she saw the look on Miranda's face she knew she hadn't been imagining Miranda laughing. "Emily, you've worked for me for over 5 years now, I would of thought you'd learn to calm down by now." she said as she eyed Emily's tense body. "I mean really there's no need for you to act how you do around me. It's not like I'm going to fire you or throw you out of my windows so for god's sake would you please try to relax from now on!" the older woman said.

Emily too shocked and speechless to speak she quickly nodded her head. "Yes Miranda." she finally managed to get out.

"Good. Glad we got that sorted." Miranda said and continued. "Now, would you care to explain to me why you didn't inform me about the new girl out there?" she asked as she placed her glasses on her face.

"Of course, Miranda. Human Resources sent her up not even half an hour ago and I went over her resume and she has been an assistant before and has worked as a receptionist and well because I need all the help I can get around here and because you weren't here I took the liberty of hiring her to see how she handles everything I ask her to do and if she lasts until the end of the day and you're pleased with my decision well then she can stay." Emily said before she took a deep breath of air and waited as her heart beat faster in her chest for Miranda to reply. 

Miranda took her glasses off her and placed them on her desk as she studied Emily for a moment. She then nodded pleased with Emily's decision. "You're a great assistant Emily Charlton." Miranda said. She really did wonder though why she still kept the younger woman when Emily could be off working another job instead of still being her first assistant. She knew then in that moment that she'd have to think of finding a new job for her. Even though it would be sad for her to see the young English woman to leave as she has been a great assistant to her, besides a particular brunette doe eyed woman that left Miranda's stomach fluttering with butterflies, she would indeed miss her English assistant.

Emily stared at her in shock but her heart fluttered from the compliment. "Thank you, Miranda." she said as she gazed lovingly at the older woman, a look that Miranda saw and knew what it meant.

"I'll have you know that if I do not like that young girl out there I will fire her and your head will be on the chopping block for the rest of the day. You better not disappoint me Emily." she said before she looked down at her desk. "Where are the photographs from the shoot that took place yesterday?" she asked with an annoyed tone. 

"Umm.. right!" Emily said as she jumped back into assistant mode, Miranda's words floating to the back of her mind for a later time to think about. She turned around and hurried out to her desk. Rummaging around in a few bags she finally found the photo's that she'd collected from the Art Department earlier that Miranda was talking about and pulling them out she hurried back into the older woman's office and breathlessly laid them out in front of her boss.

"Thank you." Miranda muttered before looking down at the photo on the left. "No.." photo in the middle. ".. No.." on the right. "No." she sighed. "This was not how I wanted the models." she sighed again, wondering why her employee's were so incompetent. "Get me Nigel!" she nearly growled to Emily.

"Yes Miranda." The English woman said before she quickly left Miranda's office not wanting to be burned by the impending fire that would no doubt be escaping from Miranda's mouth very soon. Picking up her phone she hit the speed dial number she had for Nigel. "Get in here right now! She's in a god awful mood!" she hissed before hanging up the phone and all but collapsing in her office chair with a sigh. 

Miranda swiveled in her office chair to turn and look out the windows across the New York City skyline. It really was a magnificent view, she thought. She then closed her eyes and a small sad sigh escaped her mouth when behind her closed eyes she saw a familiar brunette with a beaming smile on her face. Her mind wandered off on her; she knew the brunette was wanted for murder, which was something she thought must be a mistake, maybe her Andrea got caught up in something and was blamed for something she didn't do as she couldn't quite believe that her Andrea would be capable of killing another human being. She knew that the brunette was on the run and she hoped that wherever she was she was safe. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Nigel clearing his throat behind her. Turning she came face to face with Nigel who was sitting in one of the two office chairs in front of her glass desk. "Nigel, would you care to explain to me these.." she waved her hand across the three photographs placed on her desk. "They're god awful and not what I expected." she said.  
"Miranda, I'm really sorry but they're-" Nigel began but Miranda cut him off.

"No, I don't want to listen to your excuses. Reschedule a shoot and have the models how I asked them to be in the first place. That's all." Miranda said clearly over the conversation for now as her eyes drifted down her her laptop which she flipped open.

Nigel got up from the chair he had been sitting in and grabbing the photographs he quickly left Miranda's office to do what he'd been asked to do.

The older woman turned in her seat to look out the windows again and sighed at the incompetence of her employee's and she felt the need to escape from the City with her girls for a few days.

~*~


	2. Running Back To You

~*~

When Andy woke up she stretched on the hammock. She placed her hand over her mouth to cover her yawn before she stood from the hammock and stretched again. Her stomach rumbled and she realised she hadn't eaten since her late breakfast. Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was 4:45pm. She knew that it would take her an hour to walk to town and she found that she wasn't in the mood to do anymore walking for the day.

Looking out into the mountains she sighed. Turning she looked inside the now darkened cabin and she knew that getting inside was her only option for food even though it was a risky thing to do. She tried the back door and it was locked. Figured. The floor-to-ceiling windows on the cabin were all locked as well. Walking down the steps of the porch she wandered around the side and glanced up to a balcony where she could make out a hot tub and a table with chairs and a few potted plants.

She walked over to a nearby tree and looked up at it. Thinking it was steady enough to hold her up she lifted her leg onto one of the branches and began climbing up the tree thankful she knew how to climb them. When she and her friends were younger they used to go out tree climbing. They had even made their own tree house once and Andy smiled at the thought. They were the good old days, she thought.

She carefully slid onto a longer branch before jumping off and over the railing and onto the balcony.

Walking over to the sliding door she was surprised but pleased to find that the door was unlocked. Sliding it open Andy stepped inside the semi-darkened room and looked around. She realised she was standing in the master bedroom. It was a magnificent room but she couldn't help but feel uneasy as she looked around. Somehow this room felt oddly familiar to her. She'd been on the run for a fair while now and she'd done her fair share of breaking and entering and she'd never felt like this before. 

Shaking the thoughts from her mind she wandered over to the door and opened it and found herself staring down the hall way. She stepped out of the room, making sure the door closed behind her before she made her way down the hall and took everything in. The hall, she thought, seemed very much like Miranda's townhouse front floor hall way as this hall way had dark brown walls, polished floor-boards and some tables with flowers along the walls as well. But everyone had places with these things in them, she knew that so her thoughts of this being Miranda's holiday cabin was just crazy. Plus the last time she knew Miranda had a cabin in Aspen.

Shaking her head she walked down the stairs and found herself standing in the living area. The room felt very homey and she felt jealous of whoever got to live in it whenever they visited. 

Walking into the magnificent kitchen she flicked on one of the lights and walked over to the pantry. Sliding the door open she stepped in side and glanced around at all the food. On the top shelf there were rows of cereal boxes and next to them a few jars of random things. Second shelf contain pasta and rice and there was a spice rack. She saw a few tins of spaghetti and baked beans and she decided to grab a tin of spaghetti knowing it was the safest option as there were quite a few tins and no one would noticed she'd taken one.

With one last glance around the pantry she stepped out and closed the door.

Placing the tin on the island counter she walked over to the fridge and upon opening it she grinned when she saw a few bottles of Corona in the side of the door. She knew she shouldn't take one but she couldn't help herself. She reached forward and grabbed one and hoped that no one would realise she'd taken it. Pushing the fridge close she turned and began rummaging around in the drawers to find a fork. Once she found the cutlery drawer she grabbed herself a fork closed up the drawer and picked her tin of spaghetti and bottle of Corona before she flicked the lights off and made her way towards the back door of the cabin as she didn't feel it was right of her to stay inside.

Stepping outside into the breezy warm night she closed the door behind her, leaving it unlocked just in-case, and wandered over to the table and chairs and sat down and began eating the spaghetti she'd snagged.

Putting her feet up on the table she took a swig of beer before she looked out into the distance and sighed. This was a place where she knew she could easily see herself living. The view of the mountains was amazing. She could only imagine what it'd look like in the fall. She could also see herself doing little things around the yard while her lover would be sitting on the porch reading. Closing her eyes she let herself dream of another life where she was free and didn't have to run anymore. In her little day dream she saw herself living in this cabin with Miranda; the woman of her dreams. "If only.." she breathed into the silence. When she opened her eyes a single tear fell down her cheek.

She knew that if the older woman, who she was greatly in love with, were to ever find out what she'd done in the past there'd be no way that Miranda would want to be with her and this just broke her heart. So she let herself close her eyes and day dream of a life where she and Miranda Priestly were lovers.

~*~

"How's the Armani shoot going for next month's issue, where are we on that?" Miranda asked as she looked up at her employee's who were currently standing in front of her office desk.

Jocelyn nodded. "We've got the models organised and we've scheduled for the shoot to take place in Miami next week on Thursday." she replied.

"Good. And has Jennifer Hawkins agreed to be on the cover for this month's issue?" Miranda asked looking at Emily for confirmation.

"Yes Miranda. She'll be arriving in New York on Monday and the shoot is scheduled for Tuesday afternoon." Emily replied to her.

Miranda, satisfied with the information, nodded her head. "That's all." she said, dismissing her employee's before she turned around in her chair to look out the windows. The sun was slowly setting and the lights from all the buildings set the city alight in wonderful different colours.

Closing her eyes she sighed as she rubbed them with her hand. She could feel a headache coming on. Even though her afternoon had gone relatively smoothly she still felt the need to escape from the city for a while.

With this thought she turned back around in her chair and looked out at her assistants desk. "Emily." She softly called out.

The English woman quickly hurried in.

"I'm taking the girls out to the cabin for a few days staring from tomorrow so make sure that Nigel will be in charge with all things concerning Runway until I am back. I am not, do you hear me, not to be disturbed on my time off unless the building is on fire. Call the girls' Principle at Dalton and let her know that they won't be coming into School for at least a week and then have the cabin stocked full by the time we arrive. 

Make sure Roy is waiting for us in the morning at 11:00am, no later." Miranda informed her first assistant.

Emily, not blaming Miranda for wanting to escape the bustling city for a while seeing as it's what she wanted to do as the English country side was calling to her, scirbbled everything down on her notepad. Once she had everything down she looked at Miranda as she waited for further instructions from not having recieved her dismissal yet.

Miranda looked up at Emily who was still hovering in her office and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her. "Was there something else?" she questioned the younger woman.

Emily looked at her, confusion clearly written on her face before she stuttered out a; "No Miranda. There's nothing else. I'll make sure that everything runs smoothly while you're gone." 

Miranda nodded and remained silent.

The English woman turned and stepped forward to leave Miranda's office but stopped and turned back around. Looking at the woman in front of her. "I hope you have a lovely time away Miranda." she said softly, shocking herself for being bold enough to speak the words, a small smile appeared on her face.

Miranda looked up at her most trusted assistant again and smiled genuinely at the young woman. "Thank you, Emily." she said softly causing Emily to beam at her. "You may leave for the night." she added.

"Thank you, Miranda." Emily said still smiling at the older woman. Giving her boss one last look she turned and left the office where she went back to her desk grabbing her belongings and left for the night.

Picking up her phone Miranda flipped it open and pressed the speed-dial number for the townhouse.

It was picked up on the second ring. "Hello Cassidy speaking." said her daughter on the other end.

Miranda smiled. "Hello sweetheart." she said.

"Mum!" Cassidy said beaming into the phone before she frowned. "Why aren't you home yet?" she asked, fearing that her mother would be working late.

"I'm just about to leave but I wanted to let you know that i'm taking you and Caroline away to our cabin for a few days starting from tomorrow. Does that sound good?" she asked.

She smiled when she heard whispering on the other end before hearing twin cheers. "Yes, we can't wait to go!" Caroline said. "It's going to be so great!" she then heard Cassidy say.

"Good. Start packing your bags then so we can be ready to leave in the morning without any messing around. I'll be home in 15 minutes darlings." she said.

"Okay Mum, we will have our bags packed when you get home." Cassidy said.

"See you soon!" Caroline said before the phone disconnected.

Miranda flipped closed her phone and smiled. She was glad that her girls were excited to be going away with her. Standing she rose from her desk and walked into the outer offices where her assistants worked.

Stopping she gazed down at the second assistant desk and felt sadness and disappointment well up inside of her as she allowed her thoughts to drift again to Andrea. How she wished the younger woman was still a part of her life. Closing her eyes she let herself dream of a life where she and Andrea were together again but not as employee and employer, as lovers. She wished that she could have Andrea safe in her arms. She often let herself day dream of her Andrea lately.

Sighing she opened her eyes and she felt them filling with tears at knowing that she'd never be able to have the chance to be with Andrea as she has no idea where the young woman is and she has no way of contacting her to at least find out if she's alright. 

Shaking herself from her sadness she went over to the closet and grabbed her belongings before making her way towards the bay of elevators to leave for the night.

~*~


	3. Running Back To You

~*~

Lighting up a cigarette Andy brought it to her mouth and took a puff from it. She released her breath of smoke as she looked up into the night sky at the stars. It was a beautiful night out in the mountains, she thought, as she sat on the railing of the porch. She thought again how she really liked it here and she sighed at the thought of having to leave in the next day or so as she couldn't risk spending more than a couple of days here. Plus it didn't feel right to her. She felt some sort of odd connection to this place which just confused her but then on the other hand, she thought, it felt really right being here. Either way she had to leave.

Taking another puff of her cigarette she closed her eyes as once again she saw the white haired goddess behind her eyes. Releasing another puff of cigarette she allowed a small smile creep onto her face at the thought of Miranda. She wondered what the older woman was doing right now. Was she sitting with her daughters watching a movie or was she sitting in her study going over The Book? These were thoughts she found she really wanted to know.

Sighing she swung her legs back over the railing and slipped off from where she'd been sitting. When her feet hit the ground she put out her cigarette and she threw it into a near by bin before she slumped down onto the hammock to try and get some sleep.

~*~

Miranda had arrived home to her excited 13 years olds who had dragged her upstairs where she'd sat on Cassidy's bed as she watched her girls pack their things and listened to them chatter about their day at school all the while with a smile on her face.

They sat eating dinner which had been a quiet affair as the girls had pretty much told her everything that they could think of when she had arrived home. After dinner they had moved into the entertainment room where they put on a movie and sat together on the couch and laughed at the ridiculous comedy.

Now she found herself tucking in her precious girls.

"Mum?" Cassidy said as she lay down in her bed.

"Yes sweetie?" Miranda asked as she pulled the blankets up over Cassidy and tucked her in.

"When we get to the cabin can we go swimming in the lake?" she asked as she covered her yawn with her hand.

Miranda smiled as she gazed down at her daughter who always asked the same question whenever they were going to the cabin for a few days. "Of course darling." she said softly as she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well." she said.

"Night Mummy." Cassidy replied, wrapping her arms around her mothers neck and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you." she whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." Miranda replied before she stood and made her way over to Caroline's bed where she repeated the same action with Caroline.

Grabbing the blankets she pulled them up over her daughter and tucked her in before she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Good night bobbsey, love you." she said softly as she tapped her on the nose with her finger causing Caroline to laugh.

"Love you too Mum. Cant wait to got to the cabin." she said before she turned over onto her side and watched as her mother walked over to the door.

Stepping outside into the hall way Miranda flicked off the light in the girls' bedroom before she closed the door, only half way, and having not heard Emily arrive with The Book yet wandered in the direction of her bedroom to shower and dress into her night clothes.

After showering she pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs to the first floor where she saw The Book waiting for her. Picking it up she stepped forward to the closet and took out her dry leaning and after checking to see if the front door was locked she flicked the lights out before she made her way back upstairs.

Placing The Book on her bed side table she moved to her walk-in closet where she hung up her clothes then she padded back to bed. 

Pulling back the covers she got in and she picked The Book up and upon glancing at the cover she sighed.

The layout was all wrong and the font colours weren't what she'd asked for. Flipping it open and looking through a few pages she groaned in annoyance before she slammed it back closed. Nothing in it was how she said for it to be. Feeling like she wanted to fire the whole Art Department she closed her eyes and sighed. She wished Andrea were here as she'd know how to take care of everything but no the young brunette was not here and so she was going to have to deal with the mess herself.

Throwing The Book back onto her bedside table she turned the lamp off and laid down in her king sized bed. Rolling onto her side she placed her right arm on the empty space beside her and felt sadness welling up inside of her again. Grabbing the pillow that was never used beside her she hugged it against her stomach and closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was holding the beautiful brown eyed beauty in her arms. Her thoughts soon managed to lull her to sleep.

~*~


	4. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy woke up at 7am to the sound of birds happily chirping in the trees around her. Yawning she sat up and swung her legs over the hammock landing on the ground as she lifted her arms out and stretched as she yawned.

Bringing her hand up to her eyes she began wiping the sleep from them as she opened the back door with her left hand and stepped inside the cabin.

Wandering into the kitchen she ran her hand through her hair. She pulled open the fridge and saw there were some eggs in the side and pulled them out. Rummaging around she finally found a frying pan, one that she noted had to be very expensive, she turned the stove on and placed the pan on the now hot stove.

Cracking open an egg she let it fall into the pan and before repeating the same action with a second one and she waited for the eggs to cook.

She stepped inside the walk-in pantry and frowned when she found no fresh bread though she wasn't surprised as it didn't seem like the owner of the cabin had been here in a while. Shrugging she went with a tin of baked beans to eat with the eggs. It was a slightly odd combination, she thought, but it would do.

Stepping back out of the pantry she closed the door and padded over to the island counter and undid the tin's lid and placed the contents into a bowl and put it in the microwave,heating it up before returning to her now cooked eggs and plating them.

When the microwave dinged signaling it had heated the baked beans she grabbed the plate and a fork and knife from the drawer before she grabbed the plate and went back outside and sat at the table and began to eat her breakfast as she gazed out into the mountains. She knew that she was going to have to leave soon and head to a different place,she knew she couldn't stay here forever even if she did want to.

With a sigh she finished the rest of her breakfast before she took the plate back inside and in the kitchen she located the washing liquid and squirted some in the sink before she filled it up with hot water so she could hand wash the dishes she'd used. When the sink filled with soapy bubbles she grabbed a sponge and began washing the plate, bowl and fork she'd used before she dried them off and put them back in their appropriate places.

Walking out from the kitchen she wandered around the cabin as she tried to locate where the bathroom was and she walked past a wall cabinet without looking at it and missed the photographs of Cassidy and Caroline with their big Saint Bernard dog.

Finding the bathroom she pulled off her clothes and stepped inside the shower, sighing when the scalding hot water hit her body in appreciation.

She grabbed one of the bars of soap and began to quickly wash herself. Once washed she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel she'd found and began drying herself off.

Kneeling down she unzipped her bag and pulled out a pair of True Religion jeans from her days at Runway. She knew they needed a wash but she was going to have to wait until she could get into town again and get to a launderette because she didn't want to risk using the washing machine that she'd seen in the cabin’s launderette when she'd passed the room. She knew with the money that she had in her wallet that she'd have to buy herself a couple new pairs of jeans and shirts as she couldn't continue going around in the ones she was currently putting on.

She grabbed her backpack and wandered back out into the living area and she went to stand in the door way of the kitchen and looked around the room to make sure that there were no signs of her being in there. When there wasn't she turned and made her way back onto the porch where she grabbed her wallet from her backpack.

Opening it up she glanced down at the picture of Miranda that she kept in there. Running a finger across the picture she smiled. Sighing she looked at the wads of money she had in her wallet and she pulled out two thousand dollars that she'd got out from her bank account the other day. She knew it wasn't a smart thing to be carrying around this much money with her as she didn't want to lose it or have it stolen even though they were both unlikely to happen. Closing her wallet up and shoved it back in her backpack.

Looking around the place she decided that she'd have a look around the land surrounding her. She made her way down the steps of the porch and began exploring. Walking down a path she could make out a lake in the distance and decided that she'd go check it out.

Making it to the lake she looked around the area that she thought was really beautiful. She was tempted to take a dip but decided against it and decided to just sit down and watch the small ripples in the water from the warm breezy wind and being so far away from the cabin didn't hear the car that pulled up out the front of the wood cabin.

~*~

Miranda's second assistant, Claire, walked up the steps of the front porch of the cabin and put the key in the front door and pushed it open. 

Stepping inside she walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags in her hands and began stocking up the pantry and fridge with the items she'd purchased.

Once she'd put everything away she grabbed the bags before glancing around the place to make sure everything looked fine then she stepped out the front door making sure to lock it behind her and walked back down the steps to the waiting black town car. She took out the potted plants that Miranda had told her to get from the trunk and placed them around the side of the cabin before getting back into the car. 

She had been glad when Miranda told her she'd be driving out to the cabin to check to make everything was fine and to stock the fridge and cupboards as it was a 2 hour drive and Claire found she had needed a break from Runway.

~*~

Miranda woke at 9:30am allowing herself to sleep in because she knew she'd be having a long day and late night with her two excited daughters. She'd gone into the bathroom and done her usual morning routine; showered, dressed and done her make-up. She'd then made her way down the hall to Cassidy and Caroline's room at 10 where she woke them up.

They'd had breakfast and got themselves ready and before they knew it, it was 11 and Roy was waiting outside the townhouse ready to drive them to their cabin.

"Girls, are you ready?" Miranda asked as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes Mum." Caroline said from upstairs.

"We're coming!" Cassidy then said as they hauled their suitcases down the stairs.

When she saw her girls coming down the stairs she opened the front door and signaled Roy to come in and help them with their things to get them into the car.

Roy did as told and quickly made his way towards the Priestly's taking Miranda's suitcase first. "Good morning, Miranda." he said politely before he hauled the suitcase to the car and repeated the same action with the twins'.

He held the door open for the Priestly's who piled into the car and now he was pulling smoothly into mid town traffic as they made their way to escape the City.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda rolled her eyes. They always asked the same question whenever they were going to the cabin or simply on any long car drive.

"2 hours bobbsey. Just put your music on and we'll be there in no time." she replied with a small smile as she watched her daughter put her head phones in and turned her iPod on. Caroline soon did the same and read a book.

Miranda turned and glanced out the window as she watched the City buzz past them as they made their way across the bridge before not long after she saw no City and sighed as she was quite glad to be escaping the bustling City for a few days, even though she loved the place.

Closing her eye's she soon found herself dosing to the picture and thoughts of Andrea Sachs in her mind.

~*~


	5. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy wasn't sure how long she'd sat down at the lake for but she had reveled in the peacefulness she felt down there as she watched the birds fly around and watched the slow ripples in the water.

She'd soon stood up and slowly made her way back towards the stunning cabin. She was still quite in awe of the place and there was still a part of her, for some reason, felt like she belonged there, that she somehow has a connection to the place. She shook her head at her crazy thoughts, there was no way she would have any connection to this cabin, it was really ridiculous the thoughts she was having, she suspected it was just from her time she'd spent at Runway from the little peeks she'd had into the rich and famous life and she was just jealous of whoever got to live here when they came.

Getting closer to the cabin she found that she just didn't want to sit around all day and decided that she'd check out the shed she could see. She walked over to it and tried the door but of course it was locked so she walked around to one of the windows where looked inside. She could make out through the fly screen a beautiful looking boat, a couple of dirt bikes, fishing and camping gear, and a tool set. The rest she couldn't make out.

Turning she walked towards the side of the cabin before she stopped mid-step when she saw the various pots of flowers beside the place.

That was odd, she thought, as she was sure she hadn't seen them yesterday afternoon, though she had been quite exhausted that she'd probably just missed them.

Looking over to the unfinished garden and then back to the flowers she decided that she might help the owner out by doing a bit of yard work. She just hoped that whoever they were wouldn't mind her doing so.

Bending down she picked up three pots and walked over to the garden where she placed the flowers on the ground. They were beautiful flowers too and smiling she picked up the slightly rusty spade that was sitting in the garden and began digging into the dirt to make a small hole for the first set of flowers. Gardening had always been a favourite of hers when she was younger and still living in Cincinnati.

~*~

After 2 hours the town car finally pulled into the drive way of the Priestly cabin.

The girls climbed out of the car and ran towards the cabin leaving their Mother and Roy to deal with the luggage.

Miranda stepped out of the car and smiled when she breathed in the beautiful fresh air. She always loved it when she came out here. Glancing over at the cabin she watched as her girls ran up the steps to the front porch before they began running around the side.

Walking to the back of the car where she found Roy pulling out their suitcases. "Just put them up beside the front door and then you may leave." she said before saying a soft, "Thank you" to him.

Roy wasn't sure at first if he'd heard right but smiled to himself. He admired the older woman even if she could be a real bitch.

When the girls reached the back of the cabin they had instantly stopped running when they saw a woman lying in their Moms hammock on the porch. Quietly they walked closer to the hammock to get a better look at the person.

"Who is it?" Cassidy whispered to her sister.

"I have no idea." Caroline replied.

"Should we wake her?" Cassidy then asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No way! We should call for Mum." she said.

The editor walked towards the front steps of the cabin. "Mummy!" she heard Cassidy yell out just as she'd reached the front steps. She stopped in her movements and felt fear wash over her thinking that her precious girl might have hurt herself.

She quickly made her way around the side of the cabin towards the back where she'd heard Cassidy's call come from and stopped short of the site before her; she had been expecting her daughter to have hurt herself but this, this wasn't what she'd been expecting as she looked at the hammock.

~*~


	6. Running Back To You

~*~

An Hour Earlier.

Andy stepped back and admired the work she'd done to the garden as she wiped her dirty hands on the front of her True Religion jeans, something she thought would annoy Miranda and this thought caused her to laugh.

When she recovered from her laughter she looked at the garden again and found that she had done a really impressive job. She just hoped that whoever owned the joint wouldn't be pissed off that she took the task of decorating the garden for them. Surely they couldn't complain though from the amazing job she'd done, she thought.

Andy shrugged before she made her way towards the back of the house where she entered the cabin and got herself a cool glass of water before she went back out onto the porch and laid in the hammock and found herself asleep within the next half hour.

~*~

When Andy heard the whispers coming from beside her she froze. She thought the voices sounded oddly familiar before she heard another pair of feet.

Miranda looked down at this person who lay in her hammock. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her at this person for coming onto her land and deciding to fall asleep in her hammock for god knows how long. ‘This is unacceptable’, she thought.

The woman's head was covered by a baseball cap which was obviously to keep the blaring sun out of her eyes so she couldn't make out the woman laying in her hammock but she could make out the slightly curly long brunette hair.

"Good morning." Miranda said icily as she glared down at the woman.

Andy froze at the voice. That voice, she thought, it was the voice of Miranda Priestly that she would never forget.

"You do realise this is private property that you're trespassing on so would you care to explai-" Miranda instantly stopped talking when the brunette removed the baseball cap from her face and slowly stood from the hammock. Miranda found herself staring into beautiful dark brown eyes that were forever in her thoughts that she never thought she'd have the pleasure of gazing into again. With this thought, of the fact that she was gazing into her Andrea's eyes, it caused her to gasp in shock.

"Morning." Andy said as she looked into Miranda's clearly shocked bluey grey eyes.

Miranda shook herself out from her reverie. "What th-" she began but got cut off by her girls.

"Andy!" They both said in unison when they realised who the brunette was before they ran into her arms.

Andy broke her intense gaze with Miranda and looked down at the girls. "Hey munchkins." she said as she ruffled their hair.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she pulled back and eyed her curiously.

"Yes, that is a very good question Caroline. What exactly are you doing here and sleeping in my hammock?" Miranda asked turning her shocked expression back into her icy one. "And may I remind you that this is private property. I should be calling the police." she said but she was totally bluffing about the police.

The mention of the cops had Andy freaked out and Miranda noticed. "I'm so sorry Miranda. I had no idea that this was your land. I had been walking and randomly just happened upon your land." she quickly said, hoping that Miranda would accept her explanation. "Please, there is no need for you to call the Police as I will leave right away."

"You walked? From where?" Miranda asked curiously.

"From town." Andy replied as she sneaked a quick glance down Miranda's body and noticed that she was still looking as gorgeous as ever.

"The nearest town is over an hour away." Miranda replied and raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Andy shrugged. "I guess I like to walk." she replied with a small grin.

Miranda looked the young woman up and down, taking in the rumpled clothing, before she looked back into beautiful brown eyes.

Andy leaned down and picked up her backpack and swung it onto her back. "Well I.. I should be leaving then," she said as she pointed to the steps of the porch and then looked back at Miranda. "It was... you look... um I'll just go." she said nervously and headed for the stairs.

Miranda watched as Andy stepped away from her and she felt her stomach drop feeling how she felt when she had watched Andrea walk away from her that day in Paris. "No. Stay." Miranda said before she could actually think of what she'd just said. "You'll have something to eat, it looks like you need it." she added and with a slight nod of her head towards the back door motioning Andrea to follow her she walked inside.

Andy stared after Miranda in shock for a moment before she hurried after the stunning older woman. When they entered the cabin only then did Miranda realise that she hadn't unlocked the door for the twins who had entered the cabin a few minutes ago. She could tell that Andy had been in here and she found that she didn't mind. "You came in here." Miranda said. It wasn't a question.

Andy stopped walking as she looked at the back of Miranda who was still walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Umm.. I.." the brunette said as she tried to think of something to say. "I'm really sorry about that I-" Miranda cut her off. "It's not that I really care or anything." she said as if she hadn't even heard Andrea speak. "I just wondered how you managed it, is all."

"Oh um the sliding door of the master bedroom was unlocked." Andy explained.

"I see." Miranda said and smirked when she saw the freaked expression on Andrea's face. "What is it that has you looking like you do?" she asked.

"You just.. you seem so cool about everything." Andy said.

Miranda raised an eyebrow again.

"With me, being here, I mean." Andy quickly said.

Miranda nodded, she supposed that her calmness would be a bit of a shock to Andrea but it seemed like the woman could use it and with that she chuckled softly which caused Andy to stare at her in surprise. A slow small smile formed on Andy's face as she gazed at the beautiful woman in front of her.

Before the brunette could question Miranda about the laughing Miranda pointed to the table. "Sit." she said softly.

Andy did as she was told and sat down at the table.

"What would you like?" Miranda asked as she pulled open the fridge.

"I don't mind." Andy replied as she couldn't help but to let her eyes take in Miranda's body again as she watched the older woman lean inside the fridge.

Just then the girls came into the room. "We unpacked." Cassidy said as she sat down next to Andy. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said.

Andy smiled but remained quiet as she watched Miranda from the corner of her eyes as she saw the older woman watch her silently.

"Can we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Caroline asked as she perched herself up on one of the bar stools near Miranda.

"Of course bobbsey," Miranda replied as she walked to the pantry and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread. "Andrea, did you want one too?" she asked.

"Sure, why not!" Andy said and smiled at the twins who beamed at her. She then stood and walked over to the island counter. "Let me help," she said as she began making a sandwich of her own. Leaning over to grab the butter she couldn't help but let her eyes fall on the delicious sight of Miranda's cleavage. Realising she was staring she pulled her eyes away and cleared her throat as she continued with her sandwich but her eyes unconsciously found their way back to Miranda's cleavage.

Miranda looked up and saw where the young woman’s line of site was and felt herself blushing, something Andrea noticed and she looked up meeting Miranda's curious eyes with her own.

Straightening Andy felt a blush gracing her face. She quickly looked away from Miranda and as her heart began to beat more quickly she placed a piece of bread on top of her sandwich before she went back and sat down with the girls.

~*~

Miranda picked up her plate that had a salad sandwich on it and went and sat down at the table with Andrea and Cassidy, Caroline had chosen to sit up at the counter.

The older woman had found Andrea's reaction to her being caught staring at her quite interesting. She couldn't help but hope that the young woman might feel the same way towards her that she does for Andy.

Shaking her head she looked at Cassidy who was looking at Andy. "So, why are you here Andy?" she watched Cassidy ask.

"Well I had been wanting to backpack around the Country for a while now and decided that I'd do it and along the way well I obviously stumbled across your cabin. Which might I add is absolutely magnificent." she replied, hoping that her explanation sounded real as she didn't think Miranda would appreciate telling the twins the whole her being on the run thing.

"Cool!" Cassidy replied.

"Have you seen many places yet?" Caroline then asked.

Andy looked up at the girl. "Yeah, I've seen a fair few different places."

"Where?" Cassidy asked.

"Well since I’ve been travelling I’ve been in Miami, Chicago, Iowa, Denver and Nebraska. I've also spent some time in Canada, New Mexico and Australia.

"Oh wow. I can't wait ‘til I can go travelling like that!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah. It's a really great experience when you get the chance." Andy replied with a smile. Even though Andy had liked the places she had seen she wished she'd seen them under different circumstances instead of on the run.

Miranda watched on as the young woman continued to talk with her daughters about what she had been doing.

"Girls, go get changed and we can go check out to the lake." Miranda said once they had all finished eating.

"Okay," They both said in unison as they raced upstairs to their bedrooms, excited to be going to the lake soon.

Both women sat in a comfortable silence as they looked at one another until the girls came back in their swimsuits. "Can Andy come with us Mum please?" Cassidy asked as she hugged Andy.

"Of course she'll come, won't you Andrea?" Miranda said.

"Well I don't want to intrude." Andy replied.

"Nonsense," Miranda said as she waved away the brunettes stupid thought as she gracefully stood from the table, taking her plate into the kitchen and placing it inside the dishwasher.

Cassidy and Caroline each grabbed one of Andy's hands and pulled her out of her chair. "C'mon, let’s go!" they said as they began dragging her towards the back door.

Andy glanced over her shoulder at Miranda who was looking at her. The look on Miranda's face was one she'd never seen before and feeling bold she winked at the older woman.

Miranda quickly looked away from the brunette as her heart pounded in her chest before she walked over to the windows and watched lovingly as her girls and Andy walked down the path towards the lake and couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene. She could easily get used to seeing Andrea around all the time.

Turning she grabbed her sunglasses and put them over her eyes as she walked out of the cabin and caught up with her girls and the love of her life.

~*~


	7. Running Back To You

~*~

They reached the lake and the girls jumped into the water and began splashing around in it, their laughter surrounding them.  
Andy sat down on the grass and watched the girls play before she then lay down with a content sigh.

Miranda sat next to Andy and watched her girls play but her eyes continued to drift from her girls down to Andrea who was lying in the warm sun. She studied the young woman’s face and she had to fight the urge to lean forward and touch the pale skin, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Her eyes then drifted down Andy's body, her eye's travelling the length of the brunette's long legs then she made her way back up to her face and gasped when she was met with brown eyes staring right in her own eyes.

Andy smirked. "See something you like?" she asked boldly with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum, watch this!" Caroline yelled out to her just as Miranda was about to reply.

Miranda turned around and watched as Caroline jumped off from the rope that was hanging from a tree branch that Stephen had put up for them when they were here last. "That's great darling." Miranda replied smiling at her daughter.

"Are you going to come in Mum?" Cassidy asked.

"Maybe a bit later bobbsey." Miranda replied.

"Please." Both girls whined.

"Yeah, go on Miranda." Andy said with a smirk as she tried not to laugh at the look she was given by the older woman.

"No." Miranda said firmly and the three of them knew not to push anymore.

"Your loss!" Andy said with a grin as she stood up and began shedding her clothes down to her underwear, boy shorts and a black no-name brand bra, which she knew Miranda would frown upon.

But when Andy looked at Miranda the look on her face wasn't a disgusted one of the choice of her underwear, no Andy wasn't really able to read the older woman’s expression but then when their eyes connected Andy saw the look of lust in Miranda's beautiful eyes.

Chuckling softly to herself Andy doved into the water, sensing Miranda's eye's on her as she did so. She knew that later she was going to make Miranda take a dip in the lake for sure.

The girls' laughter became louder once Andy began picking them up and throwing them in the water which they found extremely fun. Miranda found herself smiling at the sight of her Andrea interacting with her daughters.

Andy began whispering something to the girls which caused them to giggle and Miranda curiously wondered what Andy had said to them. She watched as the brunette swam over to her and walked out from the water.

Her eyes drifted down her wet body and she found that she was getting turned on by the sight of the water dripping from Andrea's gorgeous body.

Andy sat down next to her and nudged her. "You sure you don't want to get in?" she asked.

"Not now, no." Miranda replied.

"Well, you leave me no choice." Andy replied as she began standing up.

Miranda wondered what the young brunette meant by that but got her answer when Andrea leaned down and put her arms around her and began pulling her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miranda asked her, her eye's narrowing and glaring at Andy.

Andy chuckled but didn't say anything. Now that Miranda was standing she turned slightly and made sure she had a good grip on Miranda's body before she lifted her up and into her arms. "What does it look like?" Andy asked with a wide grin as she walked over to the edge of the water.

Miranda, too shocked at the amount of strength the young woman had to be able to pick her up to carry her in her arms, wasn't able to wrap her mind around what Andy had in mind that she was about to do.

When they reached the edge of the water though and she heard her girl's laughing she became aware of what Andrea was about to do. "Oh no you don't." Miranda said and glared up into Andy's eye's.

Andy grinned at her. "Oh yes." she said.

"Put me down. Now." Miranda nearly growled.

Even though the young brunette wanted to see the shocked and surprised look on Miranda's face from having thrown her into the water couldn't help but obey to Miranda's words as she lowered the older woman back down onto her feet, knowing that she didn't want to have to deal with an angry Miranda for the rest of the afternoon.

She laughed at the glare she was sent from Miranda. "Oh you loved it." she said with a wink.

Miranda blushed at the words as they were the truth. "I have no idea where you got that idea from." Miranda said though the words were a lie, as she ran her hands through her silvery grey hair, feeling flustered. She very much loved the feel of Andrea's strong arms lifting her up and the feel of the young woman’s body pressed against her own it was a feeling she wish that she'd have the pleasure of feeling again soon.

Andy laughed at Miranda's reaction as she could see right through her and knew that the older woman had loved the feel of their bodies pressed together. She too felt the loss of Miranda's body next to her own. Jumping backwards her feet hit the water before she went under. When she came back up her eye's connected with Miranda's again who was sitting down again. "You will come in with me sooner or later." Andy said with a grin.

Miranda smiled and just rolled her eyes.

~*~

Miranda knew that those words were true as she watched Andrea splash around with her daughters again. She found herself lost in thoughts of Andrea. It had been a shock for her when she saw the young woman on the back porch of her holiday cabin.

Ever since Andrea had left her she had always thought about her and now that she was with her again she couldn't help but feel ecstatic inside as her wishes of being able to be with the young woman again had come true. She just hoped that the feelings of love she had for the young woman were returned.

"Mummy! Can you grab us the floaties from the garage?" Cassidy yelled out, bringing Miranda out from her thoughts.

"And the ball?" Caroline asked.

"Yes bobbseys." Miranda replied as she stood from the ground, brushed herself off, and began wandering towards the garage all the while sensing Andrea's eye's on her.

Reaching the shed she took out the keys from her pocket and found the one for the shed, slipping it in to the lock before she pushed the door open and entered. Looking around her eye's soon landed on the pool equipment. Grabbing them all she left the shed, closing the door behind her, as she began walking towards the lake.

Throwing the floaties in the water she then held up the ball. "One of you girls will have to blow it up." she said knowing that there was no way she'd be doing it.

"Here." Andrea said as she held out her hand for Miranda to throw it to her. "I'll do it." she said with a smile.

Miranda threw the deflated plastic ball which Andy caught and she watched as the young woman began blowing it up. Once it was blown up they began throwing it around to one another.

Soon the three of them seemed to have gotten bored from being in the water and they all piled out. Miranda handed them all a clean towel and they dried themselves down. The older woman watched as Andrea bent down to dry off her legs and glanced at the cleavage that was showing and she felt her cheeks turning red before she quickly turned away.

"What did you want to do now bobbseys?" Miranda asked her girls to distract herself from sexual thoughts of Andrea.

"Hmm, maybe we could go for a walk?" Cassidy suggested.

"And then we could watch a movie!" Caroline said beaming.

"They are both great ideas." Miranda replied smiling at the girls before she turned slightly and watched as Andy began pulling on her jeans and tshirt.

"Lead the way ladies!" Andy said to the girls when she had her clothes on.

The girls began walking ahead of them whilst Miranda and Andy walked quietly together behind them. "It's really beautiful out here." Andy said softly as she looked around at their surroundings.

"Mm." Miranda replied but her eyes weren't on the scenery around them but on the beautiful woman walking next to her. "I agree." she replied and Andy realised that Miranda was looking at her and blushed.

Andy cleared her throat and looked away from Miranda. "So how long have you had this place for?" Andy asked.

"About 3 years ago." Miranda replied.

Andy nodded but remained silent as they continued walking, glancing and smiling at one another every now and then.

"Miranda?" Andy said softly and waited for Miranda to look at her.

When she did and raised an eyebrow at her she continued. "Look, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for the whole Paris incident." she said. "I hope I didn't leave you with too much of a mess-" she said and was about to continue when Miranda held up her hand and she stopped talking instantly.

"That." Miranda said as she stopped and looked in Andrea's eye's. "Was a long time ago now. What happened, happened and I think we should just forget about it." 

Andy nodded. "Alright, I just wanted you to know that I was really stupid and very immature with the decisions I made. I know now, after a lot of thinking, that I was only thinking of myself and not of why you had to do what you did." she replied.

Placing a hand on Miranda's shoulder she smiled. "I hope you can forgive me." she said.

Miranda lifted her left hand and placed it atop of Andy's. "You're already forgiven darling." Miranda replied with a small smile.

Andy smiled softly at her before she broke their eye contact and began walking again, knowing now from their interactions together and Miranda's forgiveness of her walking away that Miranda felt the same towards her. Thought made her all giddy inside.

~*~


	8. Running Back To You

~*~

By the time they made it back to the cabin the girls were exhausted and they collapsed down on the couch straight away.

Both women smiled down at them before Miranda turned and walked into the kitchen to get started on dinner, she had decided that she was going to make lasagne.

"Did you want some help?" Andy asked as she entered the kitchen and watched Miranda.

Miranda looked up at her. "You can grate some cheese if you like. It's in the top of the fridge and the grater is in the cupboard down there." she said pointing behind her.

"Alright." Andy nodded as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the cheese before she went over to where Miranda had told her te grater was kept and pulled it out, aware that Miranda's eye's had been turned on her and was watching her. Standing Andy walked over to the cupboard that had the plates and bowls in it and she pulled out one of the bowls before she walked back over to the island counter and stood opposite of Miranda and began grating the cheese.

Watching Andy move around in the kitchen seemed and felt so right to Miranda, it just felt so normal having the young woman here with her and her daughters and she couldn't help but smile at the thought as she continued mixing the mincemeat with a tomato sauce.

Andy stepped inside the walk-in pantry and located the lasagna sheets and brought them back out. "What dish did you want to use for it?" she asked softly.

"There's a clear dish in that top cupboard that I usually use when I'm here." Miranda replied as she nodded up at the cupboard above the fridge.

When Andy grabbed out the dish she began placing the lasagna sheets in it before Miranda put some of the mince sauce in it before she repeated the action with the sheets and Miranda with the sauce before she sprinkled the cheese on top of it and watched as Miranda placed it in the oven. She grinned at the easy connection and comfortable silence they shared. She really enjoyed the time that she had been able to spend with Miranda today and she dreaded the day when she was going to have to leave the woman of her dreams.

"Should be ready in about half an hour." Miranda softly said to her.

Andy, pulling herself from her thoughts that had turned miserable, looked up at Miranda and smiled. "Great!" 

They made their way back into the lounge where they found the girls sitting up on the couch watching a movie that they had put on.

"What Ice Age is this?" Andy asked as she sat down on the couch.

"The third one." Cassidy replied, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

Andy grinned at her then looked at the TV as Miranda sat down on the one seater couch.

Time went by with her Andrea laughing at the movie along with the girls as Miranda stood and went to check on the tea which was ready to be eaten.

"Dinners ready." she called over her shoulder as she began serving the lasagna up on four plates.

Not long after she called out her girls and Andrea came into the room and they picked up a plate before wandering over to the dining table.

Grabbing a fork Andy tried the lasagna. "Oh this is good Miranda." she said grinning up at the older woman as their eyes connected.

"I'm very glad you like it." Miranda replied softly.

After dinner they went back into the living area and once the girls finished watching Ice Age they pulled out a pack of cards. "Andy, will you play with us?" Cassidy asked her.

Andy looked at her and smiled. "Sure honey." she replied as she sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "What would you girls like to play?" she asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Smack." Caroline replied as she sat next to Andy.

"Let's play then." Andy said as she began handing out some cards for them all before they began to play.

Once Miranda had stacked the dish washer she checked her email and satisfied that her employees hadn't contacted her with any crisis she stepped just inside the living area and took in the scene of her girls laughing and joking with the woman she was in love with.

Andy sensing that Miranda was in the room looked up to see her standing in the threshold of the lounge. She smiled at her before looking down at her cards before placing one of the pile in front of her. She saw it was the same as the one underneath and she reached forward to smack her hand down onto the pile but Cassidy beat her to it.

"D'oh." Andy said and the girls began laughing at her.

Miranda smiled at their laughter as she walks over to one of the one-seaters in the room and sits down in it with a content sigh.

After a while the girls began yawning and it was obvious that they were getting tired.

"Girls, time for bed." Miranda said.

They looked up at her and frowned. "Do we have to?" Cassidy whined.

"Just one more game?" Caroline asked, wanting to spend more time with Andy.

Miranda, not being able to deny the puppy dog look they were both giving her, nodded. "Alright but only one more game." she said firmly.

They both fist pumped the air and Andy chuckled as she began collecting the cards up and shuffling them again for another game. She found that she loved spending time with the girls and more importantly being in the same room as Miranda again.

~*~

After playing another game the girls said good night to Andy before they ran off to their bedroom.

The room was silent until Miranda stood. "I'll just go and tuck them in." she said as she looked down at Andy who was looking at her from where she sat on the floor.

"Okay." the brunette said with a nod of her head.

With one last glance at Andrea, Miranda left the room.

"We are so glad that Andy is back Mummy." Cassidy said as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. Caroline nodded at Cassidy's words. "We missed her." Caroline whispered.

Miranda was silent for a few moments as she took in their words. Never had she seen her girls have such a connection with anyone before as they never liked Brian, her second husband or her third husband Stephen. But with Andrea she could see that they very much liked her and just hearing the words from her daughters made her very happy.

"I'm glad she's back too bobbseys." Miranda replied knowing that Andrea wouldn't leave her again. "Sleep well." she said as she kissed them both on the cheeks before she left the room.

Entering the kitchen she grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine from the rack before she wandered back into the lounge where she saw that Andy was still sitting on the floor and playing a game of solitaire by herself. She smiled at the site.

Leaning down she placed the glasses on the coffee table and pulled the cork from the bottle and poured them both a glass. Picking up a glass she handed it to Andy.

"Thanks." Andy said as she accepted it before taking a sip. "Mm. This is good. What is it?"

"It's called Cabernet Sauvignon. I discovered it at a little winery in Paris a couple years ago." Miranda replied.

"Well it was a great discovery as this stuff is really great." Andy replied.

"Stuff." Miranda said with a roll of her eyes which caused Andy to laugh.

"Ah Miranda, you're still the same." Andy said to her with a grin. "Please never change." 

Miranda was a little surprised by these words as she took them in. "You don't want me to change?" she asked, looking at Andy.

The young woman shook her head. "Nope, I like you how you are. You may be a bitch and demanding but I know that's because you only strive for your employees and Runway to be the best that they can be." 

Studying the woman in front of her Miranda is quite impressed by Andrea's new found confidence and found that she enjoyed it.

They remained quiet, just enjoying being with one another, as they finished off their glass of wine.

"I'll get you some blankets for the sofa bed." she said and left the room before returning with some blankets that were neatly folded. She placed them on the couch next to Andy.

Andy smiled at her as she gazed at the other woman. 

"I should be getting to bed." Miranda said as she walked to the doorway with a sigh knowing that her girls would be up at the crack of dawn wanting to go out and explore. 

Andy's smile fell from her face at Miranda's words as she didn't want the older woman to leave. She nodded though. "Alright, I guess I'll just see you in the morning then." Andy replied.

"You will." Miranda replied with a nod and a smile as she gazed down at the beauty in front of her.

"Night Miranda." Andy softly said.

"Good night, Andrea." Miranda replied before she left the room even though she had wanted to stay and speak more with the young woman. She planned on getting to know Andrea tomorrow as it seemed that her Andrea had changed a lot over the past few years.

~*~

Once she watched Miranda disappear into the master bedroom she stood from where she'd been sitting in front of the couch on the floor and began figuring out how to pull the couch out and into the sofa bed. When she finally figured it out she grabbed the blankets Miranda bought in for her and began putting them on the make-shift bed.

Flicking off the lights she took her jeans off but kept her tshirt on and got underneath the blankets and looked up at the ceiling as she thought about the day that she'd had being with Miranda and her girls. It had been a really brilliant day and she found herself hoping that she'd be able to spend some more time with the Priestly's during the next couple of days. Her thoughts then drifted to Miranda and the looks she continued giving her throughout the day and she couldn't help but to hope that she felt the same way towards her. Though even if Miranda did feel something towards her like love she dreaded the day that Miranda would want to leave her after finding out what Andy had done in her past. Sighing she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side and soon fell asleep.

~*~


	9. Running Back To You

~*~

"Andy! Andy!" The twins both yelled as they ran into the room and jumped onto the pull-out couch.

Andy opened her eyes and saw both girls looking down at her. "Hey you two." she said, her voice rough from sleep, before she looked down at her watch. It was 6:45am. "Mind explaining why you're waking me so early?" she asked.

"Mum's making us pancakes!" Caroline replied.

"She is?" Andy asked, and grinned at the thought of Miranda making pancakes.

"Yeah. She said they'll be ready in a few minutes and to come wake you." Cassidy replied.

Both girls stood and tugged on either of Andy's hands to get her out of bed.

"I'll be out in a minute." Andy replied.

"Okay." Both girls said before they ran out from the room.

Andy grinned as she swung her legs over the edge of the make shift bed and leaned forward grabbing her jeans. Standing she pulled them on before she turned and grabbed the blanket folding it before she fixed the bed back into the couch.

When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the site of a stunningly dressed Miranda.

Miranda looked up from the stove and Andy quickly turned away.

"Good Morning." Miranda said softly.

Andy finally turned and looked Miranda in the eyes. "Morning." she walked up to the counter. "So I heard were having pancakes?"

Miranda nodded. "That we are."

10 minutes later Miranda set a plate of chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes on the table and the four of them sat down for breakfast.

"We got up so early cause we want to go out exploring today!" Cassidy said looking at Andy.

"Yeah and you can come with us." Caroline added.

Andy smiled, and before answering, looked at Miranda for permission to join them.

She saw a small smile on Miranda's face before the older woman gave her a nod. She turned back to the girls. "I'd be more then happy to come with you." she said.

~*~

After a tiring day of exploring, of climbing trees and walking around the land, Andy and the girls found themselves on the grass by the lake after just having a swim.

Andy sat making the girls a necklace out of daisies they had picked while the redheads laid under the sun getting dry. The brunette glanced towards the cabin where she could make out Miranda sitting on the deck with a book. A small smile crept onto her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to come back into the life of the woman she loved dearly.

"All done." Andy said as she finished with the daisy chains.

The girls sat up. "Cool!" they both said excitedly and took them from Andy putting them around their necks.

Andy smiled lovingly at the girls. She'd grown fond of them when she was working for Miranda. When she dropped Miranda's dry cleaning and The Book off at the Townhouse the girls would sometimes come down and talk with her for a little while. These had been moments that Andy enjoyed.

"Thank you." Cassidy said as she wrapped her arms around Andy.

"No problems kiddo." Andy replied and hugged her back.

"Let's go show Mum!" Caroline said and stood from the grass followed by Cassidy and Andy.

A couple of minutes later and the twins were running up the steps to the cabin. "Look what Andy made us!" Caroline said as she stopped in front of Miranda and pointing at the daisy chain around her neck.

Miranda put her book down and smiled at her daughter when she saw the daisy chain. "Lovely darling." she replied and Cassidy showed hers as well. The older woman looked over their shoulders at Andy who stood behind them and gave her a smile a mouthed thank you to her.

Andy smiled back before she walked over to the hammock and collapsed down onto it after their exhausting day and soon found herself falling to sleep to the soft voice of the love of her life as she spoke to Cassidy and Caroline.

~*~

Andy stood from her make shift bed with a sigh and wandered into the kitchen. She flicked on the light and pulled open the fridge. She grabbed out the milk deciding that she'd make herself a hot chocolate.

She turned around but stopped instantly when she saw Miranda sitting at the table.

"Miranda, my god I didn't expect to see you there!" she said as she placed the milk down. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I can't sleep. It seems neither can you." Miranda replied as she watched the young woman, wanting nothing more than to pull her into her arms and hold her close.

Andy nodded. "Yeah. You'd think after the exhausting day we had we would be sound asleep. Did you want a hot chocolate?" she asked.  
Miranda nodded.

Once Andy had made their drinks and popped a marshmallow in each mug she looked at Miranda. "Well I'll leave you to it then." she said.  
Miranda watched her for a moment. "Come sit."

"Okay." Andy replied and made her way to the table. She could feel the older woman's eyes on her and it made her heart race.

Miranda allowed her eyes to roam over the younger woman's body, they stopped momentarily at her crotch before meeting her beautiful brown eyes. She turned away quickly.

Andy just smiled as she sat down near Miranda.

They sat quietly as they sipped at their drinks before Miranda turned her gaze to Andy and studied her for a few moments. "How have you been? Really?" she asked softly.

Andy shrugged. "I've been doing alright. I mean, I'm here, aren't I?" she said and laughed. She stopped when she saw that Miranda didn't look amused. She sighed. "How much do you know?"

"That you're a wanted woman and are on the run." Miranda replied. "Why?" she simply asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was innocent?" Andy asked.

Miranda knew instantly that she already believed Andrea innocent. That whatever she had done had been for her own safety or she'd been set up. She nodded her head. "I believe you." she said. She still couldn't help to want to know what the brunette had done but she wasn't going to push Andrea to open up, not when they had been getting along so well.

"Have you been looking after yourself?" Miranda asked.

Andy laughed. "I have been. There's no need to worry." she said with a smile.

Miranda loved that smile. She just wished she could kiss Andrea and open up to her about everything she felt towards her but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want the other woman to laugh at her. There was no way that this beautiful brunette would want to be with a 50 year old woman! It was absurd that she could possibly think that Andrea would ever be interested in her sexually. She shook her head and looked away from Andy.

"How about you?" Andy asked softly as she studied the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"What?" Miranda asked as she looked back to Andrea and then realised it must have been obvious she hadn't been listening because of the amused look on Andrea's face.

"I asked how you have been? It's only fair that I get to ask as well." Andy said her smile widened.

"Oh. I've been good. The girls have been in wonderful moods ever since they got back from Disney World a few weeks ago, which is even better. It's more relaxing when I get home." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled feeling lucky that she could see this side of Miranda again. Of the woman opening up to her about her and her family. "They must have loved that." she replied. She could just imagine the girls and how excited they would have been. She would love to be able to take the girls to a carnival back in her home town because she knew that the girls would love it but she sighed knowing that it will never happen.

They sat silently for a few minutes as they gazed at one another before Miranda stood. "I should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." and with that she left the kitchen whilst feeling Andy's eyes on her as she made her way upstairs. The thought that Andrea was watching her had her heart beating fast.

~*~

When Miranda got up she was greeted by the site of Andy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning." Andy said when she saw the older woman enter the room and flashed her a bright smile. "I hope you're in the mood for egg and bacon. And there are some pancakes I have made as well."

Miranda nodded. "You really didn't have to do all of this." she said as she looked at the table and saw two kinds of pancakes, chocolate chip and plan. She wandered closer into the kitchen and watched as Andy reached out for the handle of the frying pan and stopped instantly when she saw the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. It was the letter M and she didn't know what to think. Did it mean what she thought it meant or was her imagination getting the better of her? Shaking her head she decided that she'd ask Andrea about it later.

"It really isn't a problem Miranda. I enjoy doing this for you." Andy replied and blushed slightly at her bold words.

Miranda saw this and smiled.

"I put on some coffee so it should be about ready." Andy said looking at Miranda again. "Scalding hot, just how you like it." she said with a wink and a grin.

Just as Miranda was pouring herself a mug of coffee the twins came down chattering excitingly about something before sitting down on a bar stool each.

They all soon sat down at the breakfast table and ate.

"Can we sleep out in the tent tonight, Mummy?" Cassidy asked. This was something she and Caroline and spoken about last night and this morning when they woke up.

"I will think about it." Miranda replied.

After breakfast when the girls went up to get dressed Miranda walked into the kitchen where Andy was washing the dishes. "You can just use the dish washer, you know." she said softly and stood in the door way and watched the younger woman as she hand washed the dishes.

Andy grinned at her over the shoulder. "That would be the lazy way out, Miranda."

"Suit yourself." Miranda replied.

"If the girls still want to camp outside I'd be happy to join them." Andy replied. "Just, you know, if you're worried about them being out there alone." she quickly added.

Miranda smiled at Andy thinking of her girls like this. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course." Andy replied. "It sounds fun actually. I haven't camped in a tent for a fair while now." she said before she pictured herself sitting with her favourite Priestly women outside underneath the stars.

"I'll go let them know then." Miranda replied before she left the room in search of her girls.

~*~


	10. Running Back To You

~*~

The girls had been extremely happy when they heard from their Mother that Andrea was more then happy to camp out with them for the night and they were now trying to set the tent up with Andrea. 

Miranda watched from the porch as the tent fell down and she chuckled softly. She was quite impressed that Andrea was keeping her cool when the tent continued to fall down. She knew that if it had of been with Stephen or her first husband Owen their tempers would have got the better of them and they would have told the girls to just sit down and watch him put it up. But with Andrea she was talking them through it and letting the girls try it instead of the brunette just doing it.

When the tent was finally up Andy grinned at the girls. "You guys were great!"

Cassidy and Caroline beamed at her. "We wouldn't have been able to do it without your help!" Cassidy said to her as she hugged the older woman.

Andy smiled and ruffled up Caroline's hair who grinned at her. "We had a lot of fun helping." Caroline said.

"Well you did most of the work I really only just watched." Andy replied before she looked up at Miranda where she sat on the porch and smiled widely at her.

"Are we going to have marshmallows and tell ghost stories?" Cassidy asked when she pulled away from Andy.

"Marshmallows, of course, but the ghost stories I am not so sure about." Andy replied as she didn't want either of the girls getting nightmares as that wouldn't go well with Miranda and an angry Miranda wasn't a pleasant thought.

They went up to Miranda soon after and Caroline hugged her. "Are you going to camp with us Mummy?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
Miranda always hated when the girls gave her puppy dog eyes because she usually couldn't say no to them but the thought of sleeping in a tent wasn't a pleasant thought. Though if it were her and Andrea, well that would be a totally different story, she thought with a small smirk. 

"You know I don't like camping Caroline." she replied softly. "But you'll have Andy with you and she can tell you all about the fun adventures that she's had." she said when she saw Caroline frown because she wouldn't be camping with them.

Caroline thought for a moment before she nodded her head thinking it sounded okay. "We are going to have marshmallows!" she said excitedly.

Miranda smiled at her. "Wonderful." she replied and soon her girls went inside to watch a movie. "Don't let them eat too many marshmallows." Miranda said to Andrea who came to sit next to her at the table.

"You know you don't have to tell me those sorta things Miranda. I basically always know what you're thinking." Andy replied.

Miranda smiled at Andrea's ability to be able to read her mind. She placed her hand on top of Andrea's. "I am so glad that you're here." she whispered.

"So am I." Andy replied and they gazed in each others eyes.

~*~

That night after dinner as the girls and Miranda cleaned up the dishes Andy stepped out onto the back porch as she looked down at the cash she was holding. She'd been feeling uneasy about having it on her for a while now as she didn't want Miranda or the girls to find it and the questions that would follow. So she decided that she needed a safe place that she could keep it for now.

Glancing up to the roof Andy saw a trapdoor and thought it would be a great place to keep her money. Looking back inside she heard Miranda and the girls still talking in the kitchen and quickly pulled up one of the chairs from the outside table, stood up on it and opened the little trap door. She stood on her toes to get a better look inside the dark space of the roof before she raised her arm and put the money inside before she closed the trapdoor and stepped down and put the chair back.

When she walked through the back door Miranda was walking down the hall towards her. "There you are. The girls want to play a card game with you and the go outside in the tent for ghost stories." Miranda said with a roll of her eyes.

Andy laughed. "Okay then." and she followed Miranda into the lounge where she saw the girls waiting for her on the floor. She sat down with them and began to play a few games of Snap and Go Fish.

Half An Hour Later.

They were outside and in the tent, they had even managed to get Miranda inside so she could hear about all of Andy's adventures.

"What's your Mum like Andy?" 

Caroline asked after Andy finished telling them about her trip in Australia. 

Andy stared at Caroline blankly for a moment before she came back to herself. "Erm, we are estranged. It's been a few years since I've seen her." she replied.

"What does estranged mean?" Caroline asked, with a confused look.

"It's means that Andrea doesn't speak to her Mother, darling." Miranda replied.

"I'm sorry Andy." Caroline said as she moved to sit next to the brunette and hugged her. "Maybe we can be your new family now?" she said with a wide smile.

Andy laughed at her but she really liked the thought of the Priestly women becoming her family. "Maybe." she replied as she glanced at Miranda and saw a look of pure happiness in Miranda's eyes and she gave Andy a nod of her head.

"Do you have a brother or sister then?" Cassidy asked from where she sat next to Miranda.

Andy shook her head. "Nope. I'm an only child." and a disappointment to my parents. She thought in her head. 

"How about you tell us about another adventure you've had?" Miranda said, seeing the look of sadness in Andrea's eyes, hoping to be able to lighten the mood. 

"Sure." Andy replied and gazed at Miranda again and mouthed thank you to her for changing the subject away from her family. She proceeded to tell the Priestly's more of her adventures. 

~*~


	11. Running Back To You

~*~

A couple of hours later when the girls had fallen asleep Andy and Miranda were standing just outside the tent in a comfortable silence as Andy smoked a cigarette. Andy couldn't help but smirk as they continued to occasionally glance at one another. 

"I'm sorry Caroline bought up your mother." Miranda said.

"No need to apologise." Andy said and released her puff of smoke. "She just asked a question."

Miranda nodded. "I am sorry to hear about your being estranged from your mother. That must be hard." she said softly. "My mother and I have always been a little distant but I could never imagine being estranged from her." 

"It was a long time a go now and I'm very much over it." Andy replied, her voice a little hard as she tried to convince herself that she was but in all honesty she still missed her mother. 

Just by studying the young woman Miranda could tell that she did miss her mother. But by the way Andy responded it seemed like she didn't want to speak about it any further so she just remained silent and gazed at the brunette.

"Well good night." Andy said when she put out her cigarette and turned slightly to gaze at Miranda and their eyes locked.

Miranda nodded. "Good night." 

Andy hesitated slightly before she stepped closer to Miranda and kissed her soft cheek. "I've missed you so much since leaving Runway." she whispered before she stepped away and ducked down into the tent leaving a very surprised Miranda to stare at the empty spot in front of her. 

The real reason the brunette had left Miranda to her thoughts was she'd been afraid of what Miranda's reaction was going to be and what she may have replied with. She figured she'd see how Miranda would be around her in the morning. She moved quietly to her side of the tent and laid down and got lost in her thoughts. 

The facial expressions she'd seen on Miranda's face earlier in the night when she'd been talking about herself had been interesting. 

Miranda had this look of happiness in her eyes, she knew she could be wrong, but she was certain that Miranda was glad to be around her again. Maybe the older woman did have feelings towards her? She hoped she was right and she hadn't just made a fool out of herself by saying she'd missed the older woman as she didn't want the next day to be awkward between them as she'd much liked their easy, comfortable connection.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

~*~

Meanwhile, Miranda had gone upstairs, completed her nightly routine of showering and washing off her make-up, before she walked over to the bedroom window and glanced down at the tent outside, a small smile appeared on her face as she thought of the woman in the tent. 

She had enjoyed being around since she'd arrived. Her trip with her girls had Miranda happy to leave Runway and New York for a few days to spend some time with them but when she found Andrea at her cabin she found herself much more ecstatic. That joy had increased since she and the girls had got along so well with Andrea.

She turned around and walked over to the bed, got in and laid down. She longed for Andrea to be sharing her bed with her and hoped that maybe someday it may happen. But for now she was content in knowing that she was near her and with this she soon fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning at 8 o'clock Miranda walked down the staircase and heard whispering coming from the kitchen. Curious she made her way to the ground floor and she saw her girls and Andrea in the kitchen standing by the counter. 

"She's awake!" Caroline whispered to Cassidy and Andy when she saw Miranda stepping off from the stairs. 

Andy looked up and smiled at Miranda before she looked back at the girls. "Keep doing what I showed you and then bring them over to the table." she said before she walked around the counter and over to Miranda. "Morning Miranda." she said as she led Miranda to the dining table.

"Good morning Andrea. Mind telling me what is going on here?" Miranda replied as she looked over at the girls who were whispering to one another and doing whatever it was they were doing at the counter.

Andy smiled. "You'll see." she replied. She knew that Miranda was going to love what they decided to do for her this morning.

Miranda, knowing she wasn't going to be getting anything more out of Andrea, nodded and sat down at her usual spot on the table along with Andy who took her place. "How did you sleep?" Miranda's question surprised Andy.

"Pretty good actually. I used to do a lot of camping when I was younger so I'm used to sleeping in tents." Andy replied.

Miranda nodded at her explanation. "That's good then." she replied.

"How about yourself, sleep well?" Andy questioned.

"Could have been better." if you had of been with me, Miranda thought but to herself.

They were quiet until the girls came over to them. Caroline placed a plate in front of Miranda.

The older woman looked down at the plate where she saw love heart shaped pancakes, that Andrea had obviously shown them how to make. She smiled lovingly at her girls who were smiling back at her. Cassidy then placed a steaming mug of coffee next to Miranda.

"We want to make these for you to say that we love you and that you're an amazing Mummy." Caroline said as she stood next to Miranda and kissed her cheek.

Miranda felt tears pricking at her eyes at Caroline's words. She opened her mouth before closing it again, she was slightly speechless. Her girls were loving towards her but they'd never really done anything like this for her before. "Thank you so much darlings." she said and hugged them both.

Andy watched with a smile at the scene playing in front of her. When the girls had asked her to help them make heart shaped pancakes for Miranda because they wanted to show her she was very much loved by them, she of course said she would, knowing that it was a sweet thing to do and Miranda would love it. 

"So what do you have planned for today?" Andy asked the girls when they were all seated and eating their breakfast.

"I think we should just stay here and spend the day altogether." Cassidy replied and Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"Good idea, girls." Miranda replied. She hadn't felt like doing much else today seeing as it was their last day she just wanted to relax. But she would have thought the girls would have wanted to do more then just sitting around and watching movies.

Andy knew that the girls and Miranda were leaving tomorrow. She'd tried to not think too much about what was going to happen when they were to leave. Would she and Miranda still keep in touch? Would they come and visit her, wherever she may be? These were questions that were currently in the front of her mind and questions she wished she could get answers to. Maybe she would get her answers later but for now she was going to enjoy her day with her favourite Priestly women.

~*~


	12. Running Back To You

~*~

After they had breakfast the girls read some of the newest Harry Potter book they both had whilst Andy showered and Miranda sat at the table and checked her emails. 

She replied back to the one from Emily, who had informed her she had a meeting with a new designer that Miranda had wanted featured in Runway tomorrow afternoon. Emily had also said Donatella wanted to meet up with her for dinner which Miranda had sighed at but she had agreed.

She soon closed her laptop and sat as she listened to the running water of the shower down the small hall way. She hated that they had to leave tomorrow as she didn't want to have to leave Andrea. She knew if the circumstances were different she'd invite Andrea back to the townhouse with them. That wasn't going to be happening though. She was thinking of suggesting to Andrea that she is free to stay at the cabin for as long as she likes, that way Miranda and the girls could come visit on the weekends. 

The shower water turned off and she could hear Andrea moving around in the bathroom. She couldn't help but imagine what Andrea would look like with water dripping down her beautiful naked body. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She longed to be able to touch Andrea, to be with her. It was only now that Andrea's words from the night before came back to her. "I've missed you so much since I left Runway." The brunette's words floated around her mind. Andrea had missed her when she left her in Paris? She couldn't help but think that Andrea felt the same towards her. What with the way Andrea had been looking at her the past couple of days. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Andrea's voice. "Miranda?" 

Miranda stood and walked down the hall. "What is it?" she asked.

"Could you grab me my other jeans from my backpack? I forgot to bring it with me." Andy replied from inside the bathroom.

"Of course." Miranda replied and she walked across to the lounge where she found Andrea's backpack on the end of the couch and she opened it and pulled out the pair of pants Andrea was talking about and when she was pulling them out the brunette's wallet fell out. When she was picking it up, from where it had fallen open on the couch, she gasped when she saw a photo of herself inside the wallet. It was a really nice shot of her, and she wondered how Andrea managed to get it. Seeing this made her know forsure that Andrea must feeling the same way for her and she was determined to ask Andrea about it. 

She walked back to the bathroom and handed them in to Andrea who thanked her. A few seconds later when Miranda had sat down in the kitchen again Andy entered the room and smiled at her as she walked over to the coffee machine. "Did you want one?" she asked as she began making herself one.

Miranda shook her head but smiled at Andy as she held up her half full mug. "Already have one." she replied and watched as Andrea continued to make her own. 

~*~

Caroline and Cassidy cheered when Caroline won against Andrea at Tennis on the Wii.

Andy and Miranda smiled at the girls. Andy had let Caroline win and Miranda knew this. 

"You should play Andy!" Cassidy said to Miranda.

Both girls began trying to pull Miranda from the couch. 

"Yeah, c'mon Miranda." Andy replied with a grin.

Miranda stood from the couch and surprised them all by accepting one of the controls for the Wii and looked at Andy. "Well, are we going to play or not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, sure." Andy replied and fumbled with the control to start a new match which made Miranda smirk.

The game soon started and Andy served first.

Andy won the first two sets, which Miranda had growled at and now Andy was on match point but Miranda won the next point and it went back to Deuce. This is the way it had been going for the last five minutes, at least, as it seemed Miranda was determined to try and come back into the game and win it.

Miranda had been able to win another set but the next set Andy got to match point and she won the game and Miranda wasn't the slightest bit happy for the brunette. 

"This game is ridiculous Andrea. Did it not realise that hit I did, didn't go out when it said it did." Miranda said with a shake of her head. 

"Well, we could always play again?" Andy asked as she grinned at Miranda's being pissed off.

Miranda shook her head again. "No. I think I've had enough." 

Andy laughed knowing that Miranda just didn't want to get beaten by her again. "Aw, you're such a sore loser Miranda!" she replied with a grin as she undid the wrist strap from her wrist and put the control back down. When she took the control from Miranda's, their fingers touched and Miranda breathed in deeply at the feel of Andrea's fingers on her own, it was a wonderful feeling, a feeling she wanted more often. She took her hand away from Andrea's and cleared her throat and looked down at the girls. "What did you want to do now?" she asked.

"Hmm, I want to go for a swim." Caroline replied.

"Yeah! Me too." Cassidy replied as they'd worked up a bit of a sweat from playing Wii Sports.

The four of them made their way down to the lake where Miranda and Andy watched the girls splash around in the water.

~*~


	13. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy stood next to Miranda in the kitchen by the stove where the older woman was currently stirring a sauce for their dinner. She smiled when Miranda raised the wooden spoon with some of the sauce on it and held it in front of her mouth. Andy opened her mouth and took in the end of the wooden spoon and instantly loved the flavours of the sauce. "You're such a great cook Miranda." Andy said as she saw Miranda's lips curl upwards in a small smile before she watched Miranda start to stir it again.

"That's very nice of you to say." Miranda replied and turned her head slightly to the right to glance at Andrea. When their eyes locked Miranda gasped at the intensity and desire that were in those beautiful brown eyes. 

Andy, seeing this as the perfect moment to kiss Miranda, began to lean closer to Miranda, both their eyes fluttering closed, and just when Andy's mouth was about to capture Miranda's they heard pounding foot steps on the stair case announcing the girls arrival.

Andy stepped away from Miranda and cleared her throat before turning around to face the window.

Miranda opened her eyes and watched as Andrea ran a shaky hand through her brown hair before she turned and saw the girls.

"Mummy, we are so hungry!" Caroline whined as she came to a stop in the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools.

"When will dinner be ready?" Cassidy asked as she too sat on a bar stool next to her sister and looked at Miranda and then Andy who turned around to look at both girls.

~*~

Dinner was really quiet, not like how their dinners had been the last couple of nights, Miranda thought as she looked up at Andrea who hadn't looked at her since their near kiss earlier. She wondered what Andrea was thinking? Was the other woman that disgusted that she had nearly kissed her that she couldn't even look at her and make small conversation with her and the girls? No, the look in Andrea's eyes when they had nearly kissed had no traces of disgust or anything else, all she saw was desire and intensity. 

Andy, after pushing her food around for the last couple of minutes, put her fork down and stood from the table. "Excuse me." she said as she cast a quick look at Miranda before she headed towards the back door.

"You still have to eat dinner Andy." Cassidy said as she glanced at Andy's nearly full plate.

"I'll eat it later honey." Andy replied giving the girl a small smile.

Miranda watched as Andy walked through the back door onto the porch and knew she had to speak with her as she knew something was wrong. "Finish up dinner girls and then we can watch a movie." she said to them with a smile.

Cassidy smiled back at her.

Caroline grabbed her hand. "Is Andy okay mummy?"

"Of course, everything's fine. Mummy just has to go and talk to her for a minute." Miranda replied. She hoped that everything was fine as she made her way to the porch.

She found Andy sitting on the ledge as she smoked a cigarette. 

"I didn't pick you to be a smoker." Miranda said as she stood next to her.

"I didn't always smoke. I started the first day I was on the run." Andy replied absentmindedly as she stared out into the night sky.

Miranda nodded but remained silent as she gazed to where Andy was looking before she turned back to the other woman. "Can I?" she asked pointing to the cigarette box on the ledge.

"Sure." Andy replied and grabbed out her lighter from her pocket and watched as Miranda leaned forward and lit her cigarette. "I didn't pick you as a smoker." Andy said with a grin as she repeated what Miranda had said to her.

Miranda chuckled before inhaling the cigarette. "I don't." she replied as she breathed it out. "Only sometimes." she added.

They were silent for a few seconds after that before Andy turned to look at Miranda who was looking back at her. "Can we talk about what happened earlier?" 

Miranda's heart fell as she knew what the brunette was going to say to her next. That she didn't mean to kiss her, because it was a heat of the moment thing. Her regular icy look appeared on her face, the one she has at work, and Andy noticed.

"I don't think we should be together." Andy said softly. "It's not you, I just, it wouldn't work."

Miranda chuckled and shook her head. "That's what they all say."

"Miranda." Andy said as she took the older woman's hand in her own. "Miranda. Look at me." Andy said again. "Please." she said when Miranda was still looking away from her but this time Miranda finally turned and looked at her and their eyes connected. "I mean it, it isn't you. It's.." she trailed off and sighed. "It's me. The situation I am in." she started. "There is no way that I can start something with you when I am wanted woman. It wouldn't work." she said softly.

Miranda shook her head. "How do you know that? There's last couple of days have been fine. No one would ever find out." she replied.  
"They would eventually though. Someone will pick up on why you're always heading out here. And I can't let that happen Miranda I won't. If the cops find out that you've been hiding me, a fugitive, you're going to be in deep shit." Andy replied. She hated that she was clearly breaking Miranda's heart and her own but this had to be said as there was no way she was going to involve Miranda and the girls in her already messy and complicated life more than they already were.

"But.." Miranda was going to continue but got cut off by Andy.

"But nothing Miranda. What? Do you think just because you're Miranda Priestly, Queen of the Fashion world and are basically able to have nearly everything the way you want it, that they would let you off easily?" she said and continued, her voice softening. "Look I dont want to ruin your life. We are two different people in totally different places in life and a relationship would never be able to work between us." Andy said. She could see tears starting to well up in Miranda's eyes and Andy swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat. 

Andy laid a hand on Miranda's cheek and felt the older woman leaning into her touch. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut before she opened them a second later. "I'm sorry." she whispered before her hand fell from Miranda's face and she fled from the porch, her heart breaking from having just broken both of their dreams.

~*~

Miranda fell down onto her knees on the porch, her walls that she had built around her fell, and she sobbed quietly from Andrea's words. Now that she knew that Andrea felt the same towards her, and wanted to be with her, it hurt Miranda so much more then she thought it would. When Andy admitted her feelings to her, Miranda thought that they would have a happy, if sometimes complicated, life together. She thought that at the end of the day that they would work out any obstacles that they came across together but apparently Andrea didn't want to have to put her in any difficult situations and god she loved the woman for that, for thinking of her and the girls. But didn't she know that she could make her own decisions and that if she wanted to be with Andrea she would find a way to make it work for them? 

Wiping at her eyes for her silly outbreak, she stood from the ground and looked out into the night sky as she took a deep breath and exhaled it, calming herself down. They could work something out. Miranda was determined to find a way to convince Andrea that they could be together and with this she turned around and walked back inside.

She found the girls in the lounge sitting in front of the flat screen watching a movie. "Hello bobbseys." she said softly as she sat down between them.

"Mummy." Caroline said as she leaned closer and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. 

Miranda held her precious girls until the movie finished at 9:30. By then they were asleep as it had been a long day. During the movie she had heard Andrea come through the front door of the cabin and instantly disappeared in the bathroom. She glanced down at her daughters and woke them up so they could get into bed.

Once they were in bed and sound asleep again Miranda began walking down the steps when she heard the bathroom door opening. When she neared the ground floor she saw Andrea who glanced up at her.

"Andrea. Can we please talk about this?" Miranda asked, pleading almost. And Miranda didn't plead.

Andy looked at Miranda again before she turned and started to walk away. "There's nothing to talk about. I said everything that needed to be said earlier. Now I am going to get some sleep. Good night." she said before she disappeared inside the lounge, shutting the double doors behind her.

Miranda sighed again as she stared at the closed doors in front of her. She really had wanted to listen to her but it seemed that Andrea wasn't in the mood at the moment. Maybe in the morning she would be. Miranda turned around and turned the lights out before she made her way upstairs to get some sleep as well.

~*~


	14. Running Back To You

~*~

1AM.

Hearing movement downstairs Miranda rose from her bed and put her robe on before she went down the hall. She looked into the girls' room and saw them sound asleep so she knew that the sounds must be coming from Andrea. She made her way quietly down the stairs where she saw the kitchen dark and no signs of anyone down there. She saw that the porch light was on and she walked to the back door where she saw a chair pulled up to the man hole in the roof and Andrea was standing on the chair counting money that was in her hand.  
"I would've kept that safe for you." Miranda said announcing herself as she stepped onto the back porch.

Andy jumped slightly from where she stood on the chair. "Christ Miranda. I nearly fell." Andy replied as she stepped down from the chair. "And I don't need your help in keeping my money safe I am perfectly fine to do that for myself."

Miranda was about to reply but stopped instantly when she saw Andrea's backpack on the table. 

Andy followed Miranda's gaze to her backpack and swallowed hard. This was a conversation she had been avoiding. She glanced at Miranda who stood frozen just staring at her.

"You're just going to leave? Without telling me? Without saying goodbye to the girls?" Miranda finally spoke and shook her head. She couldn't believe this. The woman was going to leave without saying goodbye to her or the girls? This was unacceptable!

"I'm sorry Miranda. I just.. I think this would be for the best. Best for you. Rather then getting anymore involved with me." Andy replied. "I wrote you a note." she said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and held the letter out for Miranda.

Miranda didn't take the letter from Andrea. "For the best?" she asked. "How would you know what would be best for me?" 

"Could you really see a relationship working between us?" Andy asked.

Miranda was about to speak but Andy spoke again. "Think about it. I'm a fugitive. Your a high profile fashion editor. And even though I have fallen for you t couldn't work."

Miranda finding her legs again walked over to Andy. She grabbed the younger woman's hands and held them tightly with her own. "Stay. Please stay." she whispered.

Andy looked into Miranda's now watery eyes.

"I don't care that you're a fugitive. We can work that out. I can help." Miranda said.

"Miranda, you may be a powerful woman in the fashion industry but there's nothing you could do or say to to get me off easy." Andy replied. "It's a nice thought, that you'd help me if you could but there's nothing you can do. And there's no way we could be together." Andy said as tears began forming in her own eyes.

Miranda could tell how hard it was for Andrea to say these lies as she knew Andrea didn't mean them. She looked into beautiful brown eyes and got lost in them. "There is. You can stay here. Right here. And the girls and I can visit on the weekends and we can, we can work it out. Please say you'll at least give it a try. I know we could be amazing together. Look at how great it has been these past few days. Just imagine us being together like this. Always." Miranda said softly.

Andy stared right back into bluey grey eyes. "I can't expect you to hide me here forever."

"I want to." Miranda quickly replied. "Andrea, I want, no I need, you in my life."

Andy remained quiet as silent tears streamed down her face. 

"Please stay." Miranda whispered before wiping away Andy's tears with a thumb.

Andy swallowed and nodded her head, she couldn't bring herself to lie to them both anymore. She loved Miranda too much to leave. She had to stay. "I'll stay. We'll see if we can make it work." she whispered.

"Oh thank god." Miranda said, relieved as she pulled Andy into her and held her close. 

They soon pulled away and Miranda crushed her lips onto Andy's and kissed her deeply. 

Andy let her backpack drop to the floor and she moaned when Miranda wrapped her arms around her neck as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately. Andy put her own arms around Miranda's waist and began to pull her and she stepped backwards and they headed into the lounge.

They stopped in front of the couch and they pulled back for much needed air and gazed into one anthers eyes for long moments. No words of love needed to be said as it was written clear in both women's eyes.

Andy leaned forward and captured Miranda's mouth with her own again before pulling Miranda down onto the sofa along with her, their kiss not breaking at all.

They continued kissing and touching one another for a few more moments before pulling apart and silently sitting and holding hands. 

"I should get to bed. I've no idea what time the girls will decide to get up." Miranda whispered.

Andy nodded. "Of course." she replied but she really didn't want Miranda to leave, even if it was just going upstairs.

"I would invite you upstairs with me if the girls weren't down the hall." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled. "Some other time." she whispered back. Her heart fluttered when a wide smile appeared on Miranda's face.

"Sounds lovely." Miranda replied and cupped Andy's cheek with her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Andy leaned into Miranda's hand and her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed in happiness. "I am so glad that we are together but Miranda it's going to be so hard to be tog-" she was cut off by Miranda placing a soft finger on her lips.

"Shh. Darling, we can worry about all of this later." Miranda replied with a small smile.

Andy nodded. "I'm sorry." she whispered and she took Miranda's hand in her own and kissed the older woman's palm softly. "I've just fallen so hard for you and now that I'm with you I cannot lose you." she whispered.

"You're not going to lose me." Miranda replied. "I will do whatever it takes for us to be together." she added. She used to say that about her Ex-husbands, that she would do whatever it took to salvage the marriage, but at the end of the day she always knew that her words had been lies. But now, when it come to Andrea, she knew it wasn't a lie, that she was going to do everything in her power to make a relationship with the beautiful brunette work.

The brunette smiled a lovely smile at her. "So will I." she replied.

They kissed again before Andy reluctantly let go of Miranda's hand so that the older woman could stand from the couch. They gazed at one another, Andy smiling at Miranda, and Miranda gazing at Andy lovingly, before the older woman stepped backwards towards the door. "Good night, my darling Andrea." 

Andy smiled widely. "Good night, Miranda." and with that Miranda turned around and left the room. "Some other time." The words Andrea had spoken when she mentioned she'd take Andrea upstairs with her if she could, were stuck in her head. She knew that when they were to spend their first night together, whenever it may be, that it would be the greatest night she'd ever have.

~*~


	15. Running Back To You

~*~

Miranda woke bright and early that morning feeling very happy and pleased. Andrea said she would stay and she was absolutely stoked by this but she was dreading having to leave the brunette later in the day because she needed to get back to New York and Runway. She pushed these thoughts aside for now as she woke the girls up. She made her way down the staircase where upon seeing Andy perched on a bar stool at the kitchen counter she smiled widely at the brunette. "Andrea." she said with a nod.

Andy smiled back at her. "Good morning Miranda. You're up early."

"Well it's a beautiful day, so why not be up early to enjoy it." Miranda replied with a smile as she made herself a coffee and felt Andy's eyes on her the whole time. She smiled when Andy took her hand and held it softly. "C'mere." Andy said, tugging Miranda closer to her and kissing her softly.

Miranda moaned quietly into the kiss but she pulled back before it could deepen knowing that the girls would walk down for breakfast in any second.

"Oh wow." Andy whispered as she gazed into Miranda's eyes. "You're so amazing."

Miranda smiled lovingly at the brunette. "Thank you darling." she said before she traced Andy's smooth pale skin with her index finger before tracing the brunette's bottom lip softly with her thumb causing Andy to shiver which made the older woman grin.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Andy said softly.

"I know darling but I am going to be back as soon as possible." Miranda replied.

Andy nodded. "I know. It's just going to be hard being away from one another all the time."

"I am going to do everything I can do make this work between us." Miranda said. "We may have to wait a little while here and there to see one another but we have phones to talk on when we miss one another and when we can be with each other it will always be amazing."

Andy smiled. "Oh I know it will. We will make this work." she replied. "I am so in love with you Miranda Priestly." she whispered.

Miranda smiled back at Andrea as her heart fluttered happily at Andrea's words. "I love you Andrea Sachs. So much." she whispered back.

They both smiled and held one another for a few silent moments before the girls came down for breakfast. The girls and Andy poured themselves some cereal but Miranda made herself some toast as she didn't like to eat the sugary food that was called cereal.

They sat at the table in a comfortable silence though Miranda could tell that her girls were not happy about leaving Andy.

"Have you packed your bags bobbseys?" Miranda asked as she sipped at her coffee.

Cassidy nodded but remained silent whereas Caroline shook her head. 

"I don't want to leave." Caroline said.

Miranda sighed as she had expected this would come. "I know you don't sweetheart but you need to get back for School. And I need to go back for work. We can come back out in a couple of weeks and visit Andrea again." 

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not going."

Andy jumped in for Miranda. "Honey, I know you don't want to go but you really do need to get back for School. And what about your friends? You need to see them again and catch up. And before long you'll be on your way back here again to spend more time with me. It'll go quick. I promise." 

Caroline looked up at her with watery eyes and searched Andy's eyes. "You promise?"

Andy smiled and nodded at her. "I do. We'll see each other again soon."

Caroline stood from her chair and hugged Andy. "I will miss you."

Andy laughed. "I'll miss you too kiddo." she replied and over Caroline's shoulder she saw Miranda watching the scene play out and she smiled and winked at the older woman.

~*~

As Roy was loading their bags in the town car Andy and Miranda held each other close in the kitchen away from Miranda's drivers eyes.

"All done." 

They heard Roy's voice float in from outside.

Andy gazed into Miranda's eyes. "Hurry back to me as soon as you can."

Miranda nodded. "I promise I will."

Andy gave Miranda a small smile before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too darling Andrea." Miranda replied. 

Andy let go of her loves hands and watched with slightly sad eyes as Miranda walked to the front door and disappeared outside as she closed the door and slipped on her glasses.

Andy watched from the kitchen window, where she knew she was out of view, as Miranda joined the girls in the car. She watched the car drive away and disappear in the distance. With a sad sigh she turned around and looked at the area around her. She knew that she was going to have to find ways to entertain herself until her love could come back to her.

~*~


	16. Running Back To You

~*~

Miranda slipped the keys into the townhouse door and she and the girls entered the house. She watched as her girls disappeared upstairs with their things before she kicked off her heels and rubbed at the back of her neck with a sigh. It seemed she'd been sitting in the wrong angle in the car when she was snoozing, a rarity that Miranda allowed herself, as her neck was aching. She gave her house keeper a small smile when the older woman walked towards her. "Rosetta. Thank you so much for keeping an eye on the place while we were gone." 

Rosetta waved her hand. "It was nothing, really. I was happy to have helped." 

"It means a lot. I hope Patricia behaved?" Miranda asked.

Rosetta nodded and smiled. "She did. Such a beautiful and gentle dog."

Miranda smiled back agreeing with her house keeper. "You may leave for the day and I will see you again tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you Miranda. I hope you had a lovely time away with the girls." Rosetta replied as she grabbed out her bag from the hall way closet.  
Miranda nodded. "I had a lovely time, thank you." she replied thinking back to her time with Andrea as a small smile appeared on her face but she quickly hid it from Rosetta. "Have a good rest of your day." she said and with that Rosetta gave her one last smile and left.

Miranda closed the door after her before she turned around and made her way down to the back of the house and into the kitchen. She grabbed out some pain medicine from the medicine cabinet on the top shelf and took a couple of the pills hoping that they would ease the pain she was feeling in her neck before she went back down the hall where and hauled her suit case upstairs, cursing herself for not asking Roy to do it. She made her way into her bedroom where she unpacked her things and put them in the laundry shoot for Rosetta to wash in the morning.

Once standing by her bed Miranda looked around her empty room. She sighed and wished that Andrea was there with her. She knew it was going to be hard being in a secret relationship with the younger woman but she was determined to back it work. 

~*~

Andy just finished level 5 of Mafia with a loud cheer to herself when the pre-paid cell that Miranda had purchased for her began ringing from where it sat next to her on the couch. She smiled when she saw Miranda's name flashing on the screen. "Hey you." 

Miranda smiled at her Andrea's voice. "Hello darling. How have things been since I left?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. I mean it would be better if you and the girls were still here." she sighed. "But no things have been okay. I did some exercise and then went for a dip in the lake earlier before I made myself some lunch and now I am playing the XBox that the girls kindly left behind for me to use. I just went up a level on Mafia which I am very impressed with as it was the most difficult level since I started playing so yes that has been the highlight of my day." Andy said with a laugh. "But I just wonder why the girls have such a violent game as I don't pick you to allow them to play R Rated games"

"No. I don't and I may have to speak to them about it." Miranda replied. She came to the realisation that she had no idea what games her girls played on their XBox console and she decided that she was going to talk to them about that as she didn't appreciate her girls playing R Rated games. "Thank you for letting me know."

They were silent for a few moments.

"What have you been doing since you've been back?" Andy asked.

"I went into Runway for a little while and surprisingly nothing too disastrous happened while I was away and the little things that did happen Nigel was thankfully able to fix. After that I came back home, spent some time with the girls and am soon going to prepare dinner."  
Andy sighed, wishing that she were able to be there at the townhouse with her new family.

Miranda heard the sigh. "What's wrong darling?" 

"I just wish I could be there with you, my family, instead of being all the way out here." Andy replied.

Miranda's heart fluttered at the fact that Andrea considered herself and the girls her family. This made her extremely happy and she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to have Andrea always with and apart of the family as she was too special too lose.

"I wish the same thing darling but like you said to Caroline the days are going to go quick and before we all know it we are going to be together again." Miranda replied.

But Miranda had been wrong, as a week later, the older woman couldn't stand the distance between herself and Andrea. It was unbearable and she knew she had to see her lover again. She looked up into the outer offices. "Emily!" she called out.

Emily hurried inside her boss's office expecting anything from her unpredictable boss. "Yes Miranda?" 

"Cancel the dinner I have tonight with that new designer and reschedule it for Monday night. I have an important family matter to deal with that will need most of my time during the weekend." Miranda said to Emily who nodded her head. "That's all."

Emily exited Miranda's office and sat down at her desk with a sigh as she began to reschedule Miranda's weekend so the older woman could deal with her family matter.

Miranda soon rose from her glass desk and made her way out of her office and upon taking her belongings from Emily's hands she walked towards the elevators where she stepped inside an empty one and pressed the button for the lobby. When the doors closed she sighed in appreciation to a few seconds of privacy. She planned on going home, getting changed, getting in her car and driving out to the cabin to see Andrea as she missed her terribly. She couldn't believe that she was going to say this, as she loved spending time with her girls dearly, but she was glad that they were away with their father this weekend as Miranda really needed to spend some alone time with Andrea.

Alone time.

Miranda swallowed hard at the thoughts that flooded her brain. She was going to be spending two whole nights and three days with her soon-to-be lover. The thought made her heart race. She'd been with a woman before, well over two decades ago now though, and she found that she was a little nervous at being with Andrea sexually which was quite ridiculous as she rarely ever got nervous about such things. She knew that her and Andrea's love making was going to be the best experience she'd ever had and was nothing to be nervous about.

The elevator doors slid open and the people who had been waiting for it stepped away from her so she could walk out. She glared at a few of them before she slipped on her sunglasses and made her way out into the hot and bustling day of New York City.

~*~

Andy had just finished a level on Mafia when she heard the distinct sound of a car driving up the drive way. 

Her heart began to pound as her mind conjured up random scenarios of what was about to happen. She thought of how it was going to be the cops, they'd found out that she was here, they would barge in here, arrest her and she'd be locked up and wouldn't get to be with Miranda. Miranda, she sighed, her lover would be in deep shit if that were to happen.

Shaking her head and erasing the ridiculous thoughts from her mind she practically threw the XBox controller on the coffee table and leapt up from the couch and bolted towards the staircase and upstairs where she slipped quietly inside one of the many storage cupboards as she listened for any sounds coming from downstairs. She balled up her hands ready to strike if the need came as there was no way that she was allowing herself to get arrested. 

Miranda slipped the key inside the cabins door and pushed it open. The front room was slightly stuffy and Miranda opened up some of the windows. She glanced around and didn't see Andrea anywhere. She looked in the lounge where she saw a box of opened potato chips on the couch that had fallen over but there were no signs of the beautiful brunette.

"Andrea?" she called out softly.

Andy furrowed her brows together. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination playing tricks on her but she had been certain that it had been Miranda's voice she'd just heard and trusting her gut instinct that it was and she wasn't walking into some sorta trap she opened the storage cupboards door and quietly made her way down the hall way and down the stair case where she found Miranda.

"Miranda?" Andy said. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see the older woman standing in the cabin again.

Miranda turned around and when she saw Andrea standing in front of her she smiled widely at her. "Oh, there you are darling." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled at her. "Yup. Here I am. I mean, where else would I be?" she replied.

Miranda smiled at her and opened her arms which Andy stepped into and hugged her closer.

Andy sighed happily as it was so great to be in Miranda's arms again and to be able to breath in her familiar scent. "I've missed you so much." she breathed into her soon-to-be lovers ear. 

"I've missed you too darling hence why I am here as I needed to see you." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled. "I'm so glad that you've come but where are the girls?" 

"They're fine and with their father for the weekend which gave me the opportunity to come out here for the weekend." Miranda replied and her heart fluttered when Andrea's smile widened.

"As much as I would have loved to see them again I am so glad that I have you all to myself." Andy replied with a cheeky smile and she gave Miranda a wink which caused Miranda to blush slightly as she had no idea what this weekend would bring.

"I am very glad as well." Miranda replied before Andrea surprised her as she leaned forward and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss before she kissed back putting in everything that she felt towards the younger woman.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most awesome kisser?" Andy said to Miranda.

Miranda blushed again. "No. No one has ever said that to me." And what a compliment it was, Miranda thought with a small smile.

"With your surprise arrival this weekend is going to be very entertaining." Andy replied before she led Miranda into the lounge where they held one another on the couch and whispered sweet things into each other.

~*~


	17. Running Back To You

~*~

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked once she had pulled away from Miranda so they were gazing in their eyes again. "I mean, I thought it was going to be a couple more weeks til I got to see you considering you and the girls just left not even two days ago." she added.

Miranda smiled and took Andrea's hand. "Well, Runway did fine without me there for the past week so I decided that another couple of days would be fine." 

"Oh wow." Andy breathed. She never thought she would get this chance to be with her dream woman. "I've missed you so much as well. We have only been together not even a week and in those few days I have fallen for you that much more." 

Miranda nodded. "I'm feeling the exact same way." 

A thought then came to Andy. "Are you sure Runway will be okay without you there?"

"Yes, darling, I've put Nigel and Emily in charge." Miranda replied.

"Okay." Andy smiled. "I'm so glad that you're here." she stepped closer to Miranda and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

Their kiss became heated when Miranda moaned into Andrea's mouth and she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, pulling the young woman flush against her. The kiss went on and on and it was by far the greatest most amazing kiss either woman had ever experienced. 

"Bedroom. Now." Miranda demanded. Though her voice didn't have it's usual icy tone to it. Instead it was laced with lust and when Andy pulled back and gazed into Miranda's eyes she saw that they were glazed over telling Andy that the older woman was extremely aroused.

Andy, of course, agreed with Miranda and they stumbled towards the main bedroom. 

Once they were standing in front of the four poster bed, standing only mere inches apart, Miranda began unbuttoning her blouse, giving Andy a tantalizing few of her breasts clad in a lacy, silk bra. The brunette whimpered at the sight which caused Miranda to grin at her. 

"Like what you see?" Miranda husked.

Andy swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry and her mind was blank because all she could think of doing was attaching her mouth to Miranda's firm breasts and licking and nipping at them until she had her lover moaning and begging for more. When she opened her mouth and nothing came out she nodded her head. She watched as Miranda's blouse dropped to the floor and without a thought Andy began to take off her own clothes.

Miranda couldn't drag her eyes away from Andy when the younger woman took off her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. This time it was Miranda who swallowed hard and once her young lover was standing naked in front of her she felt a wetness form between her legs causing her to squirm slightly.

Andy grinned when she noticed and she stepped closer to Miranda. Their mouths met in a passionate and soft kiss and Andy reached around behind Miranda and un-clipped the other woman's bra. It fell to the floor and her hands cupped Miranda's magnificent breasts causing Miranda to gasp into their kiss at the sensation. She ripped Miranda's skirt off, along with her panties, before she pushed Miranda onto the bed.

Miranda gazed up into Andy's eyes as she hovered above her seeing lust and love sparkling in those beautiful brown orbs. She closed her eyes and lifted her head so their mouths were attached to one another again and Miranda got lost in the sensation of finally being intimate with the younger woman. 

~*~

Later that night when Miranda woke up at 12:30AM she frowned when she found the space next to her in the bed was empty. She looked up and saw that Andrea was no where to be seen. She stood from the bed and made her way downstairs. When she didn't find Andrea in any of the other rooms of the cabin she stepped outside onto the back porch and not finding her there she looked out into the distance and could make out Andy in the lake underneath the moonlight.

She walked down the path and made it to the lake. "Can't sleep darling?"

Andy smiled when she heard Miranda's beautiful voice, the voice she loved dearly. She opened her eyes and she saw in the semi-darkness Miranda standing by the edge of the lake. "Nope. Come in." she replied. She knew that tonight she was going to get Miranda to come in. It was still hot and ever since that first day she was with Miranda and the girls when she couldn't get the older woman to join them she was determined that it would be tonight. She would throw her in if she had to, she thought with a grin. "if you don't come in yourself I may just have to bring you in myself and I am sure you don't want that." Andy said when Miranda continued to stand there.

Miranda thought about it for a moment before she began to take off her robe.

Andy grinned as she saw Miranda's pale skin in the moonlight."And the lingerie." 

"Skinny dipping. Really Andrea?" Miranda replied but her lips curled upwards at the thought of skinny dipping with Andrea so she began to take off her lingerie. She let the garments fall to the ground before she stepped forward and gracefully entered the water.

She surfaced and Andrea swam over to her and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck. "It's quite lovely in here." Miranda said softly.

Andy smiled. "I told you it was." 

They were silent for a second before they leaned forward and their mouths met in a passionate kiss which lead to Andy kissing down Miranda's neck as her hands trailed down Miranda's soft skin before her right hand disappeared between Miranda's legs. It wasn't long until she had Miranda climaxing. She held her lover close as she came down from her orgasm.

"You're amazing darling." Miranda said as she got her breathing under control.

"So are you." Andy replied. "Shall we head back to bed?"

Miranda shook her head. "No. I think I'd like to stay out here for a little while longer."

Andy smiled. "Alright then." she replied more than happy to do as Miranda wanted. She laid on her back and floated in the water content with just being near Miranda.

~*~

The next time Miranda woke she found Andy gazing at her as she traced random patterns on her hip. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Andy softly said before leaning down and delivering a soft kiss to Miranda's gorgeous lips.

Miranda smiled into the kiss. "Good morning." she said with a sigh. 

"I love being able to wake up next to you." Andy said as she continued to watch Miranda. "You're so amazing. I want nothing more than to be able to share this with you every morning." she whispered.

Miranda's heart fluttered at Andrea's words. Before she could speak Andy continued.

"If things were different.." she trailed off with a sigh. "Let's just say I would be doing everything I could to make that happen." she said with a grin. 

Miranda smiled. "You wouldn't have much trouble with that darling." 

"Well, that's good to know." Andy replied with a laugh. 

They gazed at one another for a few silents moments both happy to be together again after so many years of being apart.

"I do mean it though, I'm going to do whatever I can to make this work." Andy said.

Miranda nodded. "And I'll be doing the same darling. We're meant to be."

"We're meant to be." Andy repeated Miranda's words softly before she captured Miranda's mouth with her own again. "Thank you." she whispered.

"What for?" Miranda asked.

"For making my life complete." Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled, she wasn't sure what she should say. 

Andy could tell and she was okay with that. "I was thinking we could go into town today, I've discovered a little place where they do a fantastic breakfast." 

"Do you think that's such a wise idea?" Miranda asked.

Andy smiled at Miranda. "I've been into town countless times now and no one has looked at me twice."

Miranda sighed. "I'm still not sure it's a good idea."

"Baby," Andy smiled. "there's nothing to worry about." she began kissing Miranda's neck. "Come with me, please?" she whispered before nipping playfully at Miranda's ear lobe.

Miranda's eyes fluttered closed and she couldn't find it in her to deny her lover. "Breakfast sounds lovely darling, I look forward to it."

Andy grinned. She knew she would be able to get Miranda to agree. "Great!" she said and pulled away from her lover. She stood from the bed and Miranda glared at her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Miranda asked.

Andy gave Miranda a cheeky grin. "To get ready." she knew that she had worked Miranda up with her talented mouth only seconds ago and she could tell by the look in Miranda's eyes that they were going to be having some fun in the shower.

"Oh no. You can't just start that and then not go through with it." Miranda replied.

"Well, we still have to shower." Andy said and she sent a wink to Miranda over her shoulder before she disappeared inside the bathroom.  
Miranda grinned. "You're a little minx Andrea Sachs." she said before she stood from the bed and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She saw Andrea already in the shower, her head tilted back with her eyes closed as she wet her hair, her breasts stood proudly and Miranda couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of her lover. She stepped forward, opened the shower door, and entered the small space and enjoyed the feel of Andrea's wet body against her own.

~*~


	18. Running Back To You

~*~

 

After indulging in eating waffles at the little diner Andy had discovered when she first arrived in the town. Miranda, thankfully, approved of the food and she had grinned while watching the older woman eat the waffles and moan softly in delight.

They had wandered around the town, talking about anything and nothing, as always avoiding the subject of why Andy was on the run. Miranda knew she had to be patient and wait for Andrea to come to her to talk.

Miranda spotted a store she wanted to go in and she turned to Andy and told her.

The brunette nodded. "Alright, I'll wait over by the car then." she said. 

Miranda nodded as well and squeezed Andy's hand in her own before letting it go and wandering towards the antique store. 

Once her lover had disappeared inside Andy smiled, ran her hands through her hair, before heading back towards the parked car. She reached the silver Porsche and leaned against it. She sighed in contentment as she looked up at the sky and breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes fluttered closed and she reveled in this calm moment. 

It had been a great morning, she thought, being with Miranda out and about. But there was still slight worry in the back of her mind. She didn't want to be spotted by the cops and for Miranda to get into trouble because of her. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew that they both knew that it was safer for them to stay at the cabin but Andy had just wanted this one day where they could get out and explore the town together. 

She opened her eyes and looked towards the store Miranda was currently in. Her smile widened at the thought of her lover. Last night had been absolutely amazing. Their first time together? "Wow." Andy breathed. She didn't have words to describe how perfect it was. And the skinny dipping was just the cherry on top to a fantastic night they had shared. Waking up in Miranda's arms was also brilliant, something Andy always wanted to happen.

The sound of a car pulling up near her drew Andy from her thoughts. She turned her eyes towards the noise and saw that it was a police car. "Shit." she hissed. She opened up the car door and quickly slipped inside, ducking down behind the window, praying that they hadn't noticed her.

When they drove further down the street Andy sighed in relief. But she wasn't out of the clear yet because they pulled up in front of a store down the road. It was just then that Miranda exited the store and came back to the car.

"You didn't see anything you liked?" Andy asked, noticing Miranda hadn't purchased anything.

Miranda shook her head. "No, it was a disappointment."

"That sucks." Andy said before she started the engine. "I think we should head back to the cabin." 

"What's the rush?" Miranda questioned, she studied the younger woman and noticed she was acting differently than she had been just minutes before.

"The cops are around so we need to head back." Andy said, pointing towards the patrol car before she pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street, her heart rate slowing when they left the town away from the police.

They were silent for the rest of the car ride as both women were lost in their thoughts.  
~*~  
Back at the cabin Andy entered the living area and picked up the TV remote. "Maybe there’s some day time rom- com we can watch together." she said with a small smile as she pulled up the tv guide and looked through it.

Miranda wasn't paying attention to the tv though. She couldn't help but want to question Andy about the cops and to get her to open up.   
"What did you do, Andrea?" Miranda asked.

"That's... a long story." Andy replied with a sigh.

"We've got all day." Miranda replied, throwing her hands into the air in annoyance at Andy's attempt to try and get out of the conversation. Miranda wouldn't allow it.

Andy remained quiet as she turned her eyes to stare out of the windows.

"Tell me!" Miranda demanded as she'd had enough of Andrea ignoring her question of what she'd done. She needed to know and she was determined to get Andrea to open up to her.

"I can't." Andy whispered.

"Did you steal a car? Rob a bank? What did you do Andrea?" Miranda said trying to get the younger woman to open up. "For god's sake, tell me Andrea!" she yelled.

"I stabbed someone!" Andy shouted.

Miranda's mouth instantly snapped closed.

"I stabbed and killed my ex-boyfriend." Andy said again a little more quieter this time. "He was attacking me, forcing himself onto me, and one night when we were in the kitchen, he beat me before pushing me up against the fridge, just as he was about to have his way with me I grabbed the nearest thing I could, a kitchen knife.. and well you get what happens next." she took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through her hair as she bought her eyes to look back to Miranda's shocked face. "I didn't really mean to do it, I swear."

"Well, it was self defense." Miranda finally managed to say. "The court will surely have to see that."

"Sure. But the credit card fraud and stolen cars weren't." Andy replied. "Oh and not to mention escaping from and assaulting a US Marshall at JFK from getting caught whilst in Australia." she laughed. "I've done everything I possibly can to keep myself out of prison and I will continue to do so." she said. 

"Andrea, if you turn yourself in and explain everything-" Miranda got cut off by Andy who laughed. "If I explain to them what happened they'll what? Let me off easy? Spend only a few years in prison? There not going to do anything Miranda! Through their eyes I'm a murderer and they won't listen to anything I have to say!" she tried to calm herself down. "I know you only want to help, but there's no way I'm turning myself in to end up in prison over something I didn't mean to do."

Miranda sighed. She knew that there was no way she was going to be able to convince Andrea to turn herself in so she knew she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She wanted to help her lover live a free life again without constantly looking over her shoulder in fear. She was already thinking of ways to make this happen when Andy interrupted her thoughts. 

"So can we please just drop this conversation and go back to having a good time together?" Andy asked as she stepped closer to Miranda.  
"Of course, darling." Miranda replied, she wrapped her arms around Andy's body and pulled her closer to her. "Thank you for telling me what happened. It all must have been incredibly hard on you."

Andy closed her eyes. "It was. It really was." she sighed. "If I could go back in time I would. I would have done things differently because even though he was forcing me to have sex with him, he didn't deserve to have his life ended for it." tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I really hadn't meant to kill him."

"Shh, darling, I know you didn't. I believe you." Miranda whispered.

Andy sighed, she was relieved that she had Miranda on her side because everyone else so far had turned their backs on her and had ratted her out to the cops. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could do all of this, being on the run, but then I met you again, and things are looking up. So, I thank you." 

Miranda's lips curved into a small smile. "I'm glad I could be of some help." she whispered. "And I plan on helping you even more to keep you out of jail." Miranda thought. She didn't want Andrea knowing because she wasn't sure what she would do. "Let's watch a movie together." she suggested.

Andy nodded her head. "I think that sounds like a good idea." she replied, knowing that sitting on the couch with Miranda for an hour or so would help calm her down.

Miranda smiled and took Andy's hand before they wandered over to the couch. They gazed at one another before they pressed their lips softly against one another. Miranda sighed into the kiss. For now, she would enjoy another day or so with her lover before heading back to New York and contacting her lawyer to talk about Andrea's situation. 

~*~


	19. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy stirred in Miranda's arms on the couch before lifting her head and gazing in her lovers eyes. She smiled. "Bed time?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Miranda nodded and they silently made their way to the bedroom. Stripping themselves of their clothes they both lay down on the bed. Andy pulled Miranda into her arms and sighed in contentment. She began trailing her fingers down Miranda's toned body and grinned when Miranda shivered under her touch. 

She leaned down and took a breast that was standing proud in her mouth and sucked and licked at it causing Miranda to groan in delight. Without warning Andy's hand reached between Miranda's legs and she slid two fingers inside her lover. 

Miranda gasped. "Oh Andrea." she sighed at the feelings Andrea's talented fingers were doing to her. "Don't stop." she whimpered.  
"I don't plan to." Andy grinned before speeding up the pace of her fingers. 

Not too long later Miranda was climaxing and saying Andrea's name over and over again before collapsing into her lovers strong arms.  
Once Miranda came back to herself she moved down the bed, placing soft, open mouthed kisses, along Andrea's body along her way.  
Andy's eyes widened when she realized what Miranda was about to do and before she knew it Miranda's head was between her legs. Her head fell back onto the pillow behind her, she clutched the sheets, and cried out from the feeling of Miranda's tongue doing wonderful things to her. 

She came calling Miranda's name before she tugged at the older woman, pulling her back up, to lay with her. She caught her breath before she turned slightly to look at Miranda, both women smiling at each other.

"You're amazing." Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled. She cupped Andy's cheek and kissed her softly. "Thank you darling."

A Couple Of Hours Later.

Just like the other night Miranda woke to an empty spot beside her. She didn't panic knowing that Andrea would be around somewhere. She swung her legs over the bed, stood, grabbed her robe before she wandered out of the room as she put it on.

She found her lover sitting out on the porch gazing up at the stars. 

"What are you doing out here?" Miranda asked softly as she sat down next to the brunette.

Andy turned and smiled at the sight of her lover. "I couldn't sleep." she turned back to look at the stars. "I like being able to come out here and gaze up at the stars, it's comforting in a way." she said softly.

Miranda turned her own eyes to the stars and Andy pulled her closer to her and sighed happily. 

They were silent for a few minutes before Miranda tilted her head to study her lover.

"Can I ask why you're estranged from your mother?" Miranda asked softly.

"I told her I wasn't happy with Nate because I like women. She didn't like that because she wanted me to marry him, have children, and live a normal life so when she found out I didn't want that we hardly spoke to one another. I went to her for help after the Nate incident but found out she wasn't going to help me because she believed I truly wanted to hurt Nate and she turned me in." Andy replied with a shake of her head. "I still can't believe she did that. When I told my Dad he was just as shocked as me." 

"So they're not together anymore?" Miranda asked.

"My parents? Nope, they divorced when I was 14." Andy replied. "I wanted to live with Dad after it all happened but my mother wouldn't allow it, but once I turned 16 I just left home one day and went to live with him. I think if I'm honest that my mother has always disliked me after I ran away to live with Dad." 

Miranda shook her head at Andrea's mothers immature behaviour. She could never do that to either of her girls. 

"I found out that she was sick last year and do you know what she did when I risked going to see her?" Andy asked with a shake of her head. "She started screaming for help because she didn't want me near her. She was scared to be around me." she said and tears began to well up in her eyes. "You have to believe me, Miranda, I didn't mean to kill him." she couldn't have Miranda turning her in either and hating her. Andy didn't think she could deal with that if it were to happen.

Miranda noticed how worked up Andrea was getting and she took her lovers hands and squeezed them tightly. "I believed you the first time you told me darling." she said softly with a small smile.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much that means to me just by knowing you believe me." she leaned closer to Miranda, kissed her cheek, before laying her head on Miranda's chest as she listened to Miranda's steady heart beat.

~*~

The Next Day.

Miranda arrived in the city at 12PM. It had been hard to leave Andrea that morning but she she needed to get back to Runway. She was going to make up a little schedule for the weekends when she and the girls could go out to the cabin and visit their Andrea. She decided she would get started on that task later when she arrived at her townhouse.

For now, she headed towards the elevators in the Elias-Clarke building that would take her to the floor of her beloved magazine. 

When the elevators opened she walked straight past a waiting Emily and began giving her a list of things she wanted done. Once she made her way into her office, she sat at her desk and checked her email. 

There was a short one from Andrea telling her how much she already missed her and it had a picture attached to it. Miranda opened it and saw it was of them sitting by the lake when they had taken it the previous afternoon. It was a beautiful one of Andrea, her eyes sparkling with happiness, laughter, and love. 

It was a picture Miranda would continue to go back and look at whenever she felt lonely and wishing she could be with her brunette lover.  
After checking her other emails she pulled out her cell from her hand bag. She scrolled through her address book before she found the number she wanted and pressed the connect call button.

"Miranda, what can I do for you?" 

The familiar voice asked on the other end of the line.

"I was hoping we might be able to meet for lunch? I have something important to discuss with you." Miranda replied as she picked up her pen and began drawing random things on the note pad in front of her.

"I have a meeting at 12:30 but I can do a late lunch at 2?" 

"That's fine. I'll have Emily text you the details." Miranda replied before disconnecting.

~*~

"So, why have we met today? Is there something wrong with the girls?"

Miranda looked up at her ex-husband Brian who she had as her lawyer. He was the best in the business. "The girls are perfectly fine. I'm here to discuss a matter about a person who means a great deal to me and the girls.." 

~*~

"I hope Andy's on Skype after school." Cassidy said as she walked with her sister on their lunch break. 

"Me too. We haven't spoken to her in a couple of days. I miss her." Caroline replied.

"I miss her too. I wonder if she misses us?" Cassidy asked.

"I reckon she does." Caroline replied.

Cassidy smiled. "I think so too." she replied before they found a spot to sit and began talking about what they would do with Andy the next time they were all together as a family.

~*~

"Do you realize the amount of trouble you will be in if the Police find out you're aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive?" Brian said. He had been shocked when his ex-wife had told him about Andrea and that they she was staying at Miranda's cabin where she and the girls had spent time with her. "You could be fined or worse put into jail yourself." 

Miranda sighed. "The Police won't be finding out that I know where she is." she looked at Brian. "If they do then I'll know it was you who told them."

Brian ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to tell the Police Miranda, I just hope you no what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing." Miranda replied. "You should know by now that I don't do anything without giving it a think." 

Brian nodded. 

"I just want to know what would happen if she turned herself in?" Miranda asked and listened to Brian as he began to talk.

After their conversation and her ex-husband left Miranda sat at the table lost in her thoughts. It didn't look great for her lover. But Brian said if they ever needed him, he would be there for Andy as her lawyer. Miranda was thankful for this. With a sigh she stood from the table before she made her way out of the restaurant. 

~*~

That Night.

"We really miss you Andy." Cassidy said as she and Caroline sat on her bed with the laptop as they Skyped with the brunette.

"I miss you both just as much." Andy replied before she sighed. "What's been happening back home?" she asked, wanting to lighten up the mood.

"Nothing really." Caroline said.

"Just school." Cassidy added.

Andy frowned. "There must be something exciting to tell me?"

The girls were silent for a minute until Caroline giggled. "Cassidy has a boyfriend."

"Oh?" Andy asked as she watched Cassidy who had gone all shy. "What's his name?"

"Josh." Cassidy replied.

Andy smiled. "Is he cute?"

Cassidy nodded and smiled. "He is. And we sat and had lunch together today and then on the way to class he held my hand." 

Andy whistled. "Go Cass!" she grinned and was about to ask Caroline if she liked anyone in her class when she heard a familiar voice that had her heart pounding in her chest.

"Girls, what are you still doing up?" Miranda asked as she walked into her daughters bed room.

"We're talking to Andy." Caroline replied.

Miranda's own heart fluttered at her lovers name. She had fallen so hard for the younger woman. She walked over to the bed and smiled when she saw her lover on the laptop screen. "Hello darling."

"Hey there." Andy replied, her grin impossibly wider having seen her lover sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Girls, can you please get yourselves ready for bed? I don't want you both to be grumpy when you get up in the morning." Miranda said as she looked at them both sternly.

When it looked like they were about to protest she held up a hand. "No, you'll do as I say tonight." she said. 

They nodded their heads sadly, not wanting to have to go to bed because it meant not being able to talk to Andy any longer. 

"If we get up extra early in the morning maybe we can talk to Andy before Roy picks as up for School." Caroline said before she began brushing her teeth.

"Yeah. Then we can talk straight after school." Cassidy said beaming.

After brushing their teeth and putting their pajamas on the girls went back into Caroline's room where they saw Miranda still sitting on the bed talking quietly with Andy. They smiled at one another before climbing onto the bed and both cuddling up to their mother.

Andy smiled at them, the three of them were her everything. She quickly clicked the print screen button on the laptop to save the screen picture of them to always have to look at when she is feeling lonely.

"We're so glad that you're apart of our lives Andy." Cassidy said.

"And we love you so much." Caroline added.

Andy placed her hand over her heart that was fluttering and felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was speechless.   
"Don't we Mummy?" Cassidy said, nudging her mother.

Miranda was just as stunned and speechless as her love. "Yes. Of course, sweethearts." Miranda finally replied.

"Um.. wow." Andy said, finally finding her voice. "You're all so amazing and mean the world to me. I love you just as much." she replied.

The girls beamed at Andy and Andy smiled right back at them before she turned her gaze onto to the older woman and saw that Miranda was looking at her with nothing but pure love.

"As much as I'd love to continue this mushy talk I think you two should be getting some sleep, don't you?" Andy said to the girls. 

"I suppose." Caroline replied frowning slightly.

Andy smiled at the sight. 

"We don't want to stop talking though." Cassidy said.

"I know. But how about we talk in the morning before you go to school?" Andy asked.

"Okay. Love you, Andy." They both said and Caroline snuggled down under the covers in her bed. 

Miranda stood and leaned down and brushed some locks of hair from Caroline's forehead before leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Love you darling, sweet dreams."

"Love you too, night." Caroline replied and yawned.

Andy watched on, wishing she could be there, tucking her girls in.

Miranda smiled before turning back to the laptop screen and could see Andy smiling at the scene she'd just watched. She placed the laptop on the hall table and murmured to her love that she was going to say good night to Cassidy.

After kissing Cassidy good night Miranda wandered down the hall towards the master bedroom. 

"You know I just realised I've never seen inside your bedroom before." Andy said as she watched Miranda sit the laptop on her bed.

Miranda chuckled. "There's not much to see." she replied before beginning to move around.

"I doubt that." Andy replied.

They were silent while Miranda moved around the room.

"Not going to work on The Book tonight?" Andy asked softly.

"I'd rather talk to you, darling." Miranda replied. "But first I need to shower and put on some comfortable clothes."

"Alright. Well, I showered earlier so I might grab something to eat and I'll wait for your return." Andy replied.

Miranda nodded. "We'll talk soon then."

Andy grinned. "You know, you could always take me in the bathroom with you." she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Miranda saw and chuckled. "Nice try darling." 

Andy sighed. "It was worth a try." she replied and laughed. "Go shower while I'm stuck here with images of you naked with water running down your gorgeous body."

"It won't be long until you can again." Miranda replied.

Andy nodded. "I know. I'm just being impatient." 

Miranda smiled and after a few more words, soon left and Andy was left staring at the empty bed that her lover slept in without her. She felt like stamping her foot like a child would if they didn't get their way because she wanted nothing more than to join Miranda in the shower and then in her bed with her. "If only I could jump through the screen." She thought with a sigh.

With another sigh Andy pushed the laptop off her lap to the spot next to her on the couch and entered the kitchen in search of something to eat.

~*~


	20. Running Back To You

~*~

Two Months Later.

"So, I was looking at the calendar earlier and it's the girls' 13th on the weekend." Andy said as she wandered into the lounge and collapsed down onto one of the couches. "I bet they have a big party with friends planned." she smiled at the thought.

"Yes. They're having a slumber party on Saturday night and their Father is taking them to the theater Sunday afternoon." Miranda replied.

Andy nodded and glanced away from the computer screen trying to not get upset over not being able to be with her girls for their birthday.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Miranda asked noticing the change in her lover

Andy turned back to the screen and smiled. "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking how nice it would be to be there with them on Saturday." she sighed. "I have some presents for them so I guess they can get them when we see each other next."

Miranda nodded. "It won't be long until we're out there again."

"I have those photograph's that you asked for earlier." Nigel said as breezed into Miranda's office without warning. He continued to talk about the photographs and seemed oblivious that Miranda was busy.

"I have to go darling I will talk to you later." Miranda murmured before closing her laptop and looking up at Nigel who was now watching her curiously.

"Now who might that have been?" He asked with a smirk. "A new lover?" 

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't have time for a lover these days when I have a magazine to run and incompetent employee's who can't do their jobs properly." 

"That didn't answer my question though." Nigel replied.

"If you must know it was Cassidy. She wants some new video game for that console thing they own." Miranda replied with a shake of her head. "They spend far too much time on the thing."

Nigel nodded and knew to not ask anymore questions. Miranda was grateful. She usually wouldn't talk to Andrea while in the office but today had been quiet and she missed her lover dearly. Hearing Nigel speaking about the Photographs she tuned in to the conversations and her mind was consumed of thoughts of Runway.

~*~

Miranda finished getting dressed and made her way down to the first floor and towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard her girls whispering to one another about something. Peeking around the door she saw they were huddled at the table. Soon she walked into the kitchen and they instantly stopped talking and looked up at her with small smiles.

"Hello sweethearts." Miranda murmured. She walked over and gave them both a hug and kiss on the forehead. "What were you talking about?" she questioned as she turned around and got a glass of San Pelegrino.

The twins looked at one another. "We were just talking about our party." Cassidy said.

Caroline nodded her head but remained silent.

"Hm." Miranda said. She wasn't sure if that's what they had been talking about. If so then why were they whispering? With a slight shrug she decided to let it go. She turned around. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked. She'd come home early from work and dismissed Rosetta from her duties. 

"Pizza!" Both girls said with wide smiles.

Miranda chuckled. "Pizza it is then." she chuckled before getting everything they would need to make them. The girls excitedly came over and got up on the bar stools and began helping. 

Once the pizza's were cooked the girls had fallen silent. 

"I wish Andy was here." Cassidy said as she looked down at the counter.

"I wish she was here too sweetheart." Miranda said. She walked around to her daughters and put an arm around Cassidy and ran her fingers of her other hand through Caroline's hair. "I really do." she murmured again.

~*~

After a long day at Runway, Miranda finally climbed into her bed. She looked at the empty space next to her sadly before she took the book from her bed side table and began going over it. She wasn't able to concentrate though because of her thoughts of Andrea and the girls. She was extremely happy that Cassidy and Caroline got along so great with her lover, she just wished they were able to be together as a family all the time. She knew for now that this wouldn't be able to happen but she had hope that someday it would. Sighing she looked down at the book and figured she would at least do a little bit of it and the rest in the morning.

15 Minutes Later.

"I think we should go ask her." Caroline said.

"But what if she doesn't let us?" Cassidy asked with a frown.

Caroline thought for a minute. "Then we will just have to find a way to let her."

Cassidy nodded. "Okay then, lets go." she said and took her sisters hand and they walked out of their room and down the hall to their mothers room.

Miranda looked up from the book when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in girls." she said softly and put the book down as she watched them step into her room.

Caroline and Cassidy curled up on either side of Miranda and the older woman smiled. "Is everything okay?" she asked them.

Caroline looked at Cassidy which meant to Cassidy that she was to bring up the conversation first. "We don't want a slumber party anymore."

Miranda frowned. "Why not? You have both been looking forward to it for ages now." 

"And we don't want to go to the theater with Daddy." Cassidy said softly.

This just confused Miranda even more. "Well what did you want to do then?" she asked.

"We want to spend the weekend with Andy." Caroline said.

"Can we?" Cassidy asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Miranda smiled at both her girls. "Of course we can sweethearts." she replied. "We can leave Friday after school finishes."

Cassidy frowned and Miranda saw.

"Can't we leave on Friday morning so we have more time to spend with her?" Her daughter asked.

"Please." Caroline whined when Miranda didn't say anything.

Miranda nodded. "Alright then." she replied and saw their surprised looks on her girls faces. She knew that they were doing well in school so she didn't see why they couldn't have day off. 

"Thank you." They both said and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh but we don't want Andy to know." Caroline said.

"Yeah we want her to be surprised!" Cassidy added with a wide smile.

Miranda smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such great daughters. "She will love that darlings." she replied and they sat talking for a little while longer before the girls went back to bed and all three Priestly's had smiles plastered on their faces as they looked forward to spending a weekend with their Andrea. 

~*~

Late Friday Morning.

"Andy!" The girls yelled as they entered the cabin at full speed.

Miranda chuckled as she stepped out of the car and went to the trunk to deal with their suitcases.

Andy jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing downstairs and she peeked out through one opened eye. She heard her name being called out again and she recognized it belonged to one her girls voice. She stumbled out of bed and made her way out of the room and downstairs.

"Andy!" The girls shouted excitedly when they saw her.

Andy grinned. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she stepped onto the ground floor.

"We wanted to see you!" Cassidy said as she hugged Andy.

"Yeah so we could spend our birthday with you." Caroline added.

The fact that the girls wanted to spend their birthday with her than with their friends made Andy smile widely and her heart fill with so much more love for the girls. 

"Are you happy?" Cassidy asked.

Andy nodded. "Of course I am kiddo." she said and hugged her back.

"We left Mum with the suitcases so we should go help." Caroline said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Andy replied with a grin and they stepped outside just as Miranda reached the front steps.

The first look Miranda got of her lover made her grin. "Just woken up, have we?" 

Andy ran a hand through her hair and looked at Miranda guiltily. "I had a late night in front of the tv." she replied.

Miranda chuckled. "Did you girls want to help me with your bags?" she said, looking to her daughters.

They nodded and went down the steps and grabbed their bags.

Andy stepped down to Miranda and stared in her lovers eyes. She cupped Miranda's cheek before leaning forward softly kissed Miranda.

Miranda's heart fluttered at the tender kiss and she closed her eyes. 

The girls went back into the cabin to give their mother time alone with Andy.

"I'm so glad you're here." Andy whispered.

"I'm glad the girls asked because all I can think about is having you in my arms." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled before pulling Miranda into her, holding her tight. "Like this?"

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, like this." she breathed in Andrea's scent before she pulled away. She grabbed Andy's hand. "Let's go see what our girls are up to." 

~*~


	21. Running Back To You

~*~

"So you girls ditched your friends to come all the way out here to be with boring old me?" Andy asked when she and Miranda found the girls in the living room setting up the Wii.

"Your not boring Andy!" Cassidy said as she jumped up from the floor.

"Or old!" Caroline added.

Andy laughed and ruffled Cassidy's hair. She turned to look at Miranda who was smiling at her lovingly.

"I'll play with you first." Caroline announced drawing Andy and Miranda's attention away from one another.

Andy looked at Caroline and was handed a Wii remote. "What are we playing?" she asked.

"Bowling." Caroline replied just as the game loaded.

An hour later Andy fell down onto the couch next to Miranda. 

"Aren't you going to play anymore?" Cassidy asked, looking at Andy over her shoulder.

"I think I've had enough for now, but we can play again a bit later." Andy replied. 

"You and Mum haven't even played together yet!" Caroline said with a pout.

"Yeah, it was great watching you both play last time." Cassidy said.

"And it was funny watching Andy flog you Mum." Caroline said and both twins giggled.

Miranda just smiled, not taking offense to what they said about her losing, she turned to the brunette and her smile widened. "I think, girls, that Andrea needs to have something for brunch seeing as we woke her up and I bet she's worked up an appetite playing the game." she said.

Andy nodded. "I have actually." she said and laid a hand over her stomach.

Miranda nodded. "That's what I thought." she stood from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen. "Are you coming?" she asked, looking at Andy over her shoulder.

Andy looked up at her and grinned. "Course." she said and stood to follow Miranda into the kitchen.

 

When she entered the kitchen Andy was pulled into Miranda's arms. She sighed into the embrace before their lips met in a soft kiss. "You have no idea how much I have missed you." the brunette breathed against Miranda's lips.

"Mm, it's been just as hard for me to not come out here and be with you." Miranda replied before kissing her love again. "I wanted to so many times."

Andy pulled away and gazed into Miranda's eyes. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, not being able to be there with you and the girls, instead being stuck out here in secret."

"Don't be silly." Miranda said firmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Miranda paused, "well I would, with you being with us instead of here, but I want to be with you so if it means having a long distance relationship with you then it's worth it because I've fallen for you Andrea."   
Andy smiled at Miranda's sincere words. "I've fallen for you too, Miranda, so much." 

"Good, now stop talking and more kissing." Miranda murmured before she captured Andy's mouth with her own again and moaned softly into the kiss. She really had missed this.

When they finally managed to get their hands off one another, Miranda set about making brunch for her love. 

"Are you sure theres nothing I can do?" Andy asked from where she was perched on a bar stool. "I feel bad just sitting here with you doing all the work."

Miranda looked up at her. "I'm sure. Every other time were together you've done most of the cooking, I want to do this for you so let me."

Andy smiled. "Alright then." she said.

All four soon sat at the table and ate scrambled eggs with a bit of bacon, tomato and toast.

"This is definitely what I needed." Andy said after swallowing her last mouthful of eggs. She looked over at the girls who were smiling at her. "So, what else did you want to do today?"

"Do you know how to fish?" Caroline asked.

"I do." Andy replied.

"Can you teach us?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure, but I don't think we'd catch anything down at the lake." Andy replied.

"Theres a river with fish, isn't there Mummy?" Cassidy said, looking at her.

Andy looked up at Miranda who nodded. "It's a half hour walk to get there."

An Hour Later.

They reached the river and Andy was speechless at how beautiful it was. 

"Miranda." she said, stopping the older woman by putting a hand on her lovers shoulder. "You didn't tell me it was this amazing." she said in awe as she looked around the area. There were tree's and flowers everywhere and she could hear the sounds of a nearby waterfall. 

Miranda took Andy's hand in her own and kissed it. "It's even more amazing in Winter, you'll see." she murmured before she found a nice patch of grass where she laid down a picnic rug but before she could sit down she was dragged by a eager Caroline closer to the river where Cassidy and Andrea already were as Cassidy pointed towards several fish she could make out. 

"We don't want to eat them, just learn how to catch them." Cassidy explained.

Andy nodded. "Alright then." she turned and grabbed one of the two fishing rods. "If you want to get out the bait Caroline and then you and Cassidy come come help with hooking it onto the rods." Andy said.

Andy showed the girls how to hook the bait onto their fishing rods, Caroline had chosen to use some salmon and Cassidy chose bacon, and because the river wasn't flowing that rapidly Andy showed them how to use a bobber which they had found fascinating.

Caroline had trouble at first casting her line into the water but in the end she got it right and they were left to wait for a bite. 

After ten minutes of waiting Miranda had gone back to the picnic rug where she had settled with a book.

It was five minutes later when Cassidy shouted out in excitement because she felt a tug on her rod. "Andy! Andy! I think I have one." she said, turning to look at the other woman with a wide smile.

Andy moved over to her and put one hand over Cassidy's to guide her movements. "We want to give the fishing rod a jerk backwards." she said, they jerked the rod backwards, "And then up." she added. "We aren't sure if the fish is going to fight back so you have to keep a steady hand on the rod." she said. 

Cassidy nodded and took in everything Andy was telling her, very eager to learn. 

With another pull and jerk upwards Cassidy reeled it in and had a fresh water goldfish dangling on the rod in front of them. 

"We did it!" Cassidy said excitedly.

Andy laughed. "You did it, I hardly did anything." she said before she showed Cassidy how to unhook the fish.

Cassidy squealed when she touched the fish. "It's so slimy!" she said.

Andy nodded. "The slime is from cells in the outside layer of their skin and the cells produce what is called glyco-protein, which is then mixed with the water making the slimy mucus. It's very important for their survival." she said.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Thanks Andy!" Cassidy said.

Andy laughed. "No problems, kiddo." she said before they watched the fish swim back through the water. "Another interesting fact about fish slime is that it also acts as a band-aid for them, covering wounds or scrapes." 

"Caroline!" Cassidy said excitedly. "Andy's telling me all about fish slime!" she said to her sister. 

Andy looked over at Caroline who was staring at the water silently. She frowned when Caroline didn't reply back to her sister. She moved over to her and nudged her softly in the arms. "Whats up?" she asked softly. It was unlike Caroline to be so quiet.

"I haven't caught a fish yet." Caroline said.

"You will." Andy replied.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked, looking up at Andy with a raised eyebrow that made her look so Miranda-like.

Andy smiled. "I just know that you will." she said. "How about we cast the rod in a different spot? That might help get a quicker bite." Andy said.

Caroline nodded and once the rod was out of the water they moved to another spot and Caroline cast the fishing rod towards a school of fish. She felt a tug and she gasped. Andy was correct, she was going to catch something! She smiled widely. Andy showed Caroline exactly how she showed Cassidy to bring in the fish. 

Once they had reeled it in all they saw was the piece of bait hanging on the fishing rod. Caroline frowned and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The brunette noticed. "Hey, what are the tears for?" she asked. "Don't cry, you're gonna catch a bite!" she said with a small smile.

Miranda looked up and watched as Andy continued talking to her daughter. She didn't feel the need to get up to go over and see what's wrong like she would if it she and the girls had of been with Stephen, but she trusted Andrea with her whole heart and knew that the brunette had the situation under control.

"Sometimes it's difficult to tell if you have a bite or if it's just the current of the water that's tugging on the fishing rod or it could be a fish bumping into the bait." Andy said softly. "Only practice can help you get a feel for it." 

A couple of minutes later Caroline felt another tug on her rod and this time after reeling it in there was a fish on the end of it. She beamed and jumped up and down in excitement. "See, you did it." Andy said, smiling as she watched the young girl bounce with joy.

They checked the line for damage before Andy watched Caroline re-bait it. When Caroline had thrown the line out into the water again Andy stood. "Keep reeling 'em in!" She said before she made her way over to Miranda.

"Good book?" Andy murmured, sitting down next to the older woman.

"Mmm, it's quite enjoyable to relax with something other than a mock-up of Runway." Miranda replied. She put her book mark into the page before she closed the book and directed her attention to the lovely brunette.

Andy smiled, her eyes twinkling with nothing but love. 

Miranda traced a finger over Andrea's face, over the smile lines under her eyes, down her gorgeous pale cheeks, before she ran her thumb over her lovers bottom lip. 

Andy closed her eyes at the sensations Miranda was evoking. She took Miranda's hand and kissed her palm softly before she clasped it with her own and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. She sighed in contentment, glad to be back in the older woman's presence again. 

~*~


	22. Running Back To You

~*~

"I caught another one!" Caroline yelled in excitement as she looked over at Miranda and Andy with the fishing dangling on the hook in front of her.

"That's great!" Andy said.

Miranda nodded. "Very good sweetheart." 

Andy laughed softly when the girls began getting the fish off the hook, Cassidy squealing whenever she touched it. 

"It's gone now, swam away with it's friends!" Cassidy said.

Andy smiled over at the girls before she felt eyes on her. She turned back to Miranda and saw the older woman watching her closely. She leaned forward and pecked her lover on the lips.

"You're so good with them." Miranda murmured as she ran her hand through Andy's thick hair.

"They're good kids, Miranda." Andy said. If Andy was honest she already saw the girls like they were her own daughters. She wasn't sure whether to voice these thoughts because she wasn't sure what Miranda would make of it.

"They've really taken to you." Miranda said. She entwined her fingers with Andrea's and squeezed the hand. "Just like I've taken to you."

Andy smiled at Miranda. "I'm glad, cause I don't plan on going anywhere." she said softly.

They leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss before both women sighed in delight of having the other in her arms before they watched the girls again.

~*~

"Can we swim in the river?" Caroline asked as she took a couple of sips from her water bottle.

They were sitting with Andy and Miranda now as they snacked on someone fruit that Miranda had bought for them for when they got hungry.  
but not wanting them to get too full for dinner.

Miranda nodded. "Just be careful. There are some sharp rocks around."

The twins nodded before they set their drinks down and stood. "We will be." Cassidy said, before she followed her sister over to the water again.

"They're going to sleep well tonight." Andy said as they watched the girls beginning to splash around in the shallow end of the river away from most of the fish.

"Yes, but it means they're going to be up bright and early." Miranda replied.

Andy grinned. "It also means I get you to myself tonight." she said with a wink. She leaned forward and began kissing Miranda's neck before nipping at an earlobe. "I want to kiss you and make you go weak in the knee's, then I'll lower you down onto the bed and devour your naked body with my tongue." she whispered in Miranda's ear. "It's been so long since I've tasted you, I'm already wet at the thought of tasting you tonight. I'm going to make you lose come and lose control like you never have before." 

Miranda closed her eyes and listened as Andrea continued to speak, telling her everything she wants to do with her when she has her alone. Her cunt clenched in anticipation. She couldn't wait until later that night.

Two Hours Later.

After an excited Cassidy showed Miranda grasshoppers along the river they had all started to make their way back up to the log cabin. 

Miranda and Cassidy walked up ahead of them while Andy and Caroline were walking a little more slowly. 

"Did you have fun today?" Andy asked.

"I did, but I didn't like that leech though!" Caroline replied.

Andy chuckled. Caroline had a leech on her arm and it had freaked her out. Andy luckily always carried a lighter on her and was able to get it off quickly. They had stayed out of the water after that and opted to exploring their surroundings and finding different insects.

"Yeah, they're gross." Andy replied.

"Very!" Caroline said. "My legs hurt." she said with a frown.

"You've had a long day." Andy replied. "Here, get up on my back. I'll carry you to the cabin, we don't have far to go." Andy said, she could make out the cabin ahead of them. She knelt down and waited for Caroline to grab her shoulders. When she didn't she turned around and looked at Caroline who was staring at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not 5, I can walk myself." Caroline replied. 

"I know you can, but you're also exhausted, so i'll carry you back." Andy said.

Caroline sighed and walked over to Andy, grabbed her shoulders and held on tight as Andy stood before she wrapped her legs around Andy's waist. She wasn't surprised that Andy was able to carry her because she had witnessed the brunette picking up her mother on their first day together a couple months ago.

"You good?" Andy asked as she started walking again. She felt Caroline nod. "So, you excited for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be fun to spend it with you." Caroline said. "Have you got us anything?" she then asked.

Andy chuckled. "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" she asked.

Caroline sighed. "I guess not."

This caused Andy to chuckle some more. "Don't worry, I assure you that you'll have something." she said.

Caroline grinned. "Really?" she asked, excited and wanted the morning to hurry up to see what Andy had gotten her.

"Really." Andy replied.

Caroline tightened her hold on the brunette woman and smiled into Andy's neck. "You're so much cooler then Stephen." she said.

Andy smiled. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

"Don't tell Mummy, but Cassidy and I never liked him." Caroline whispered.

This made Andy chuckle. "I never liked him either." she replied. The times Andy had met him throughout her tenure at Runway, Andy had always wondered what Miranda had seen in the man.

"Me and Cass like you and Mum together. She's so much happier now." Caroline said. "Are you two going to get married?"

The brunette was glad that the girls were fine with her relationship with their mother, but she hadn't been expecting Caroline bring up marriage.

"I'm.. um.. I'm not sure." Andy replied. 

"You want too though?" Caroline continued.

Now that Andy thought of it, she really wanted Miranda as her wife. It was a nice thought. "Yes, I would really like too." Andy replied, but she knew that it might not ever happen because of her situation. How could they get married though when she was a fugitive? It would be the worst marriage to put Miranda in. Because unless Miranda was to retire early they would have to carry on with having a long distance relationship and spending a few days a month together. 

Andy sighed. She was surprised that Miranda wanted to be with her still after these couple of months. At first Andy hadn't been sure if Miranda was going to stick around, but she knew she should've had more faith in the relationship that she would, but it still surprises her.

Even though she knew it would be just as hard if they were to ever get married, Andy knew she would do everything in her power to make a good, solid marriage work between them. She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Cassidy's voice.

"C'mon slow pokes, hurry up!" Cassidy said, as she turned around to see where Andy and Caroline were.

Miranda turned around as well and smiled when she saw her Andrea piggy backing Caroline up the hill towards them. Her heart fluttered at her strong feelings she had for the younger woman, she was very much in love. Now that she had Andrea in her life again she couldn't bare the thought of the woman leaving her.

Andy caught Miranda's eyes and smiled at her. 

"I can walk the rest of the way now." Caroline said.

"Okey dokey." Andy said and let Caroline back down. 

Caroline and Cassidy ran off ahead of them as Andy wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist and pulled the older woman into her. She kissed her lover on the forehead and sighed. "Thank you." she whispered.

"What for?" Miranda asked, turning and gazing into Andrea's eyes.

"For this fantastic afternoon and by simply being here." Andy replied. 

Miranda smiled and they continued walking towards the cabin.

~*~

Dinner was a quiet affair, the girls' chatter throughout the day had worn them out so they ate mostly in silence. 

Andy and Miranda shared glances with one another and occasionally Miranda would rub her stocking clad foot against Andrea's bare leg causing Andy's heart rate to rapidly increase.

Once they finished their risotto they moved into the lounge room were they all sat together and watched a family movie. 

Throughout the movie Andy had drawn Miranda's attention away from the tv and to the soft kisses she gave Miranda which told the older woman they would be continuing this in the bedroom very soon.

Once the movie was finished Miranda had never been more excited to see the credits roll down the tv screen. She stood up rather eagerly and looked down at the girls who looked up at her sleepily. "it's time for bed." she murmured.

Cassidy nodded her head and covered her mouth on a yawn. 

Miranda was thankful that her daughters didn't argue with her about going to bed, glad that they exhausted themselves out earlier that day.  
"You coming to tuck us in, Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Yup!" Andy said and stood from the couch. She picked up the young sleepy girl and walked up the stairs to their rooms, all the while her eyes were devouring Miranda's body as the older woman walked in front of her. She had to suppress a low groan at the extra sway Miranda was putting into her hips.

"Good night Munchkin." Andy said as she tucked in Caroline.

"Night Andy." Caroline said sleepily.

Andy smiled down at her before she straightened and watched as Miranda bent over her daughter and kissed her good night. Andy couldn't help but let her eyes travel along Miranda's gorgeous body before come to a stop on her perfectly shaped ass. She pulled her eyes away when Miranda straightened up and turned around. 

They walked over to the door way and Miranda closed the door half way before they made their way to Cassidy's room where they repeated the action they had done with Caroline.

"I think it's time you and I had some private time, don't you?" Andy asked softly as she pulled Miranda into her in the hall way and began kissing her lovers neck.

Miranda moaned softly as Andy's mouth attacked her neck. "Yes, that's the second best thing I've heard all day." she breathed.

Andy grinned and pulled away before they began their way down towards the staircase. "I can't wait to get my hands on you." she whispered.  
"I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Miranda whispered back.

Andy chuckled softly. "Let's go then." she said and playfully patted Miranda on the ass before they walked down the staircase and headed towards the master bedroom.


	23. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy lifted up the covers and snuggled back down in bed with Miranda who opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Did I wake you?" Andy asked softly as she cupped Miranda's cheek with a hand. 

Miranda shook her head. "No, what were you doing?"

"I was in the kitchen baking the girls a cake." Andy replied.

"You.. what?" Miranda asked, not quite believing her ears.

"I baked a cake for the girls." Andy replied with a small smile. Miranda looked adorable.

None of Miranda's ex-husbands ever got up in the middle of the night to cook her daughters a cake so the fact that Andrea had made her fall in love with the woman so much more.

"Hopefully it'll taste okay." Andy said softly as she trailed her fingers along the side of Miranda's stomach.

"I'm sure it will." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled and gazed into her lovers eyes. "You're amazing." she whispered.

"So are you." Miranda replied back and threaded her fingers through Andrea's hair to pull her down for a searing kiss. 

"Oh, Miranda." Andy breathed when Miranda shoved her hand inside her underwear. She began kissing Miranda passionately. "I love you." she breathed when she pulled away from her.  
Miranda's hand stopped at the words and she stared up at Andrea

speechless. Had her lover really just spoke those three words? Her heart began to pound in her chest. "I love you too, darling, so much." she whispered back and began working her fingers inside Andy again.

Andy began kissing Miranda again and again, her mind still processing the fact that Miranda loved her and had said the words back to her. She was absolutely ecstatic. She soon came with a low moan and she collapsed next to her lover.

"Wow.." she breathed and covered her eyes with a hand. 

Miranda chuckled and gazed at her Andrea lazily. 

"I can't believe how amazing you are." Andy said as she opened her eyes and looked at Miranda who was smiling at her.

"Andrea, you're the amazing one, darling." Miranda murmured.

Andy shook her head and blushed. "Oh c'mon." she said and hid her face in the crook of Miranda's neck.

Miranda chuckled and cupped Andrea's cheek. "You really are."

"And you're making me blush." Andy said.

"I know." Miranda said and managed to look at Andy's face again. "You look adorable when you blush."

"You're the first person to ever say that to me." Andy said softly. "I've never had good luck with love." she admitted. "Beside from my fantasies, I never thought I would ever get to experience true love, especially since i've been on the run, but then I met you again and I am experiencing it and it's amazing."

Miranda watched Andy silently for a couple of seconds before she cupped her face with both hands. "My darling, I am going to love you like you like you deserve to be loved." she whispered.

Andy felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned away from Miranda, feeling silly that she was beginning to cry. She had always been an emotional person. "I'm sorry I'm crying, I've just.." she sighed. "No ones ever said anything like that before." she looked at Miranda. "I'm still so surprised with how lucky I've gotten to be with you."

"You shouldn't be surprised, darling, anyone would be lucky to have you." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled and Miranda wiped away her tears. She laid her head on Miranda's chest and listened to her heart beating and before she knew it she found herself falling asleep.

~*~

Miranda smiled as she softly ran her hands through Andrea's hair as she held her sleeping beauty close to her. She was still processing that Andrea loved her. Her Andrea! It wasn't what she had been expecting Andrea to say so soon, but she had and Miranda found she couldn't be happier. 

As it was she was falling more for the young woman every single day.

She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. She knew that loving a woman who was wanted wasn't the greatest idea she had ever had but Miranda couldn't help it, she needed Andrea, longed for her. 

It would work between them, she'd make sure of it and with this thought she fell asleep.

5:05AM.

Andy opened her eyes when she heard whispering outside the door then she heard Caroline speaking. "Mum, Andy?" she peeked her head around the door.

"Hey you." Andy said. "You're mum's still asleep. Come back in a couple mins?" she asked.

Caroline nodded. "Alright." 

The door closed again and Miranda groaned in annoyance. "What time is it?"

"Early." Andy replied and chuckled when Miranda pulled the covers over her face.

"I feel like I've had hardly any sleep." Miranda said.

Andy smiled and leaned down and kissed Miranda softly. "I can tell them to come back in an hour, if you want?" she asked softly.

Miranda shook her head. "No, I'll never hear the end of it from them if they have to wait another hour. They've no doubt been up since 4." she said.

"Alright." Andy said and slipped out of bed. She grabbed Miranda's robe where it hung on the back of a chair and she handed it to her lover. She watched as Miranda rose from bed and wrapped it around her naked body. "Damn, you're so hot." Andy said.

Miranda just smiled at her as her heart fluttered. She loved the reactions she bought out of Andrea. The things she says to her were things her ex-husbands would never have the balls to say.

"Girls, you can come in now." Miranda said softly once Andy had put a pair of pants on as she settled herself back down in the bed.

The door was pushed open and the girls raced inside and jumped onto the bed.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Miranda said as she wrapped her arms around Cassidy and then did the same with Caroline.

"Happy Birthday kiddo's." Andy said and gave them each a hug as well.

They looked at both women expectantly and it caused Miranda to chuckle. It was music to Andrea's ears and made the girls smile widely. They loved seeing their mother so happy.

Miranda leaned over to her side table and opened the drawer and pulled out two rectangle boxes and handed them to her daughters. "This is the only gift you'll be getting from me until we get home because I couldn't bring everything I got for you both here so I assure you there’s more at home." she said.

Both her daughters nodded and Caroline waved her hand at her. "Yeah, yeah, I don't mind." she said, shocking Miranda. She was expecting a little argument about why all their presents were here now. "We're just happy to be spending today with Andy." Caroline added.

Cassidy squealed when she saw what was inside her rectangle box. "I love it, Mummy!" she said as she held up the necklace.

Miranda smiled and turned to watch Caroline opened hers. 

Caroline held the necklace in hers and looked down at the little bird that was on the end. "It's great." she said. She hugged her mother and then looked at what Cassidy had gotten. It was the same except the bird was a different colour.

They then turned to Andy. "Go look in the closet." she said with a grin.

They jumped off from the bed and went over to open the closet. 

Andy and Miranda could hear the sounds of wrapping paper being ripped off their presents before two sets of squeals could be heard. Andy chuckled, glad that it seemed that the twins like what she got them.

Miranda was curious as to what Andy could have gotten them that would bring out that sort of reaction from them. Her question was answered when her daughters came out carrying a box each that contained roller skates.

"Roller skates, Andrea, really?" Miranda asked, turning to face her lover.

Andy grinned. "Yes! I had a pair when I was their age." she said.

"Now I can be like Babe Ruthless!" Caroline said as she began opening up her box to pull out her skates.

"Babe who?" Miranda asked.

"From the movie Whip It. I told you about it months ago." Caroline replied. She wasn't surprised that Miranda forgot. 

Miranda frowned. She felt bad for not being able to remember her daughter telling her. Since Stephen she had been putting work at the foremost of her mind, but since Andrea had come into their lives it had been more about them and Andrea than Runway. She knew from now on that she would always try to remember everything that they say to her.

"I told Andy I had watched it like a month ago and you remembered!" Caroline said and wrapped her arms around Andy. "I love you Andy, thank you!" she whispered.

Andy smiled. "I love you too, I'm just glad you like them." she pulled back and looked down at the skates as she felt tears welling in her eyes. "I wasn't sure what colour you would want so I hope you don't mind that they're black." she said.

Caroline smiled at her. "I like them. And knowing they come from you, I don't mind what colour they are." she replied and hugged Andy tighter.

Andy felt Miranda's soft hand on her lower arm and she looked into Miranda's beautiful eyes and sighed in contentment. This was where she belonged, with her girls and Miranda.

~*~


	24. Running Back To You

~*~

"There you go, you're all set!" Andy said once she finished putting all the safety gear on Cassidy. 

"Thanks Andy." Cassidy replied and stood a little wobbly from where she'd been sitting. 

"No probs." Andy replied and kept her hold on the girls hand as Cassidy found her footing on the skates.

Caroline had already gotten the hang of it and was skating around the back porch like a pro. 

Andy walked around with Cassidy for a little bit, but it wasn't long until she was able to do it on her own.

The brunette went over to the table, which they had pushed to the back of the porch, where Miranda was sitting and sat down. She took Miranda's hand and gave the older woman a small smile before she turned to watch the girls skating, just in time to see Caroline fall over in a heap.

Miranda cringed and covered her eyes with a hand. "I can't believe I'm allowing this." she muttered before she opened her eyes and looked at Caroline who stood up and had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm okay!" Caroline said.

Andy squeezed Miranda's hand. The back porch was fairly small so Andy was certain the girls wouldn't be able to injure themselves too much. "The worst they'll do is get a couple bruises." Andy said softly. 

"Yes, but what about when they get back home." Miranda replied. She closed her eyes not wanting to imagine what injuries they might get when skating without Andrea by their sides.

Andy hadn't really thought about that. She gave her lover a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, i didn't really think it through. Caroline mentioned she wished she could skate and I just wanted to get these for her." she said. "Maybe they'll move onto the next big thing by the time they get home and these will be thrown into their closet never to be seen again." she added.

"Somehow I don't see that happening." Miranda replied. She turned to her lover. "How did you buy them? I mean, you don't have much money and I don't like it when you go into town too much." Miranda said.

"I used most of the money I have on the skates." Andy replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Miranda said.

"But I wanted to, Miranda. I love seeing the girls happy and I knew these would make them happy." Andy replied. "As for how did I get them, I went on the net and purchased them and got them sent to a mail box I got to be able to get them at the post office in town." Andy replied.

"Miranda," Andy said when it looked like the woman was going to say something about her going into town too much. "I've been there so many times. Most of the store owners don't seem to pay attention to the news because nobody has looked at me twice. It's perfectly fine for me to go there once or twice a week." she said and took Miranda's hand again. "If I didn't think it was, do you really think I would keep going there?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, darling, I worry for you." Miranda said. She squeezed Andy's hand. "Just.." she sighed. "Be careful."

"I always am." Andy replied and gave Miranda a smile.

Miranda nodded, patted Andy's hand with her free hand and then stood. "Who wants breakfast?" she said looking over to her girls.

"Me. I'm starving!" Caroline replied.

"So am I." Cassidy said.

"Me three." Andy said with a grin.

Miranda nodded and walked towards the door.

"Can we have waffles?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, with jam and lots of cream!" Caroline added.

"Of course, sweetheart's." Miranda replied, smiled at her girls, before disappearing inside.

"You girls having fun?" Andy asked as she watched them.

"Yeah! I love it!" Caroline replied and skated over to Andy where she gave the brunette woman a tight hug.

"I'm glad." Andy replied and hugged Caroline back. 

"I can't wait to get home and show my friends how cool they are." Caroline said. "They're going to be jealous when they see how great I am on them."

Andy smiled. "I bet they will be."

"You can go inside with Mummy if you want, we're fine out here on our own." Cassidy said.

"You sure?" Andy asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yup."

"Alright then, call out if you need us." Andy replied before she stood and walked inside the cabin. She padded into the kitchen where she saw Miranda putting some waffles on a plate. Andy, not being able to help herself, picking one up and took a bite. "Mmm, you cook brilliantly." she said. "It surprises me actually. You're someone who doesn't eat much carbs, but you know how to cook brilliant waffles." she said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm a mother so I need to be able to do these things." Miranda replied. She leaned back into Andrea when her lover wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Andy kissed the back of Miranda's neck. "You're a great mother." she whispered.

Miranda smiled at Andrea's kind words. "Thank you, darling." 

Once she finished cooking breakfast the girls came inside and they sat at the table and ate and talked about what they wanted to do for the day.

~*~

That Night.

After a fun filled day of exploring outside, going down to the river again, going for a swim and then coming back inside and playing the Wii, found the three Priestly women sitting at the table as they waited for Andy who was in the kitchen.

"What's taking you so long Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Hold on one more second." Andy said, as she lighted the candles on the girls' cakes.

Once all the candles were lighted Andy walked out from the kitchen.

The girls squealed in delight when they saw Andy who held two cakes in each hand. 

"We have a cake each?" Cassidy asked.

"Yup." Andy said with a grin. "Hope you like them!" she said when she set each down in front of both girls.

Cassidy looked down at hers and saw that hers had pink icing and was covered in sprinkles. 

Caroline's had chocolate icing with white chocolate flakes sprinkled over it.

"Thank you, Andy!" They both said and jumped up and crushed her in a hug.

Miranda sat stock still at the table as she stared at the two cakes and then to her girls and Andrea who were hugging. She knew that her lover had made a cake for the girls, but to see two cakes was a shock. It warmed her heart knowing that Andrea did this for her girls.

"Wait, I need to get my flip video camera!" Cassidy said and raced into the lounge where she had last had it. "We need to save this moment." she added.

"Just try to keep me out of it." Andy said. Never knowing who might see the video.

"No one besides us will see it, Andy." Cassidy replied, knowing the rule of not telling anyone about Andy.

They didn't sing happy birthday but the girls blew out their candles and Andy told them to make a wish as she recorded the moment on Cassidy's video camera and smiled as she watched her precious girls blow the candles and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Never had she shared such a great family moment with anyone like this. 

It was a moment she would never forget.

~*~

"Are they finally asleep?" Andy asked as she looked up at Miranda from the tv as Miranda walked into the lounge.

Miranda nodded. "I've never seen them so excited before." she took Andy's hand. "Thank you." she murmured.

"What for?" Andy asked.

"For the cakes, and the girls birthday presents." Miranda replied.

Andy shook her head. "It was nothing, really."

"No, what you've done means so much to me and the girls." Miranda replied.

Andy smiled and leaned forward to kiss Miranda. "I was happy to do it."

"The looks on their faces when you bought out their own cakes," Miranda shook her head. "I can't remember the last time I saw those looks. They haven't had their own cake since they were much younger." Miranda said. "I'd always get Emily to purchase a big cake for them."

Andy ran her hand through Miranda's hair. 

"I sometimes hate myself for all the time I've put towards Runway and the little time I have spent with them at home." Miranda continued before Andy could say anything.

"They know that you love them dearly, Miranda, that's all that matters." Andy replied.

Miranda sighed and laid her head on Andrea's chest. "As I was saying, I just want you to know how grateful I am to you for with what you've done for them since coming into our lives."

Andy smiled, but remained silent. No words needed to be said in this moment as they held each other close.

"I've been meaning to give you these." Miranda said a couple minutes later, pulling out two keys from the pocket of her robe and giving them to Andy.

Andy looked down at them. "What are they for?" she asked.

"I just.. if you get into a situation where you need to run again they're the keys to my home in Paris and my childhood home in the East End of London." Miranda said.

Andy was a little speechless. "Miranda, you don't need to do this."

"No, but I do." Miranda said. She cupped Andrea's face with both hands. "I love you Andrea and I can't bare the thought of not being with you." she kissed her softly. "Just take them for me." she whispered.

Andy sighed and rest her forehead against Miranda's. "I don't know what to say." she admitted. "You've done so much for me."

"Just say that you will take them and use either home if needed." Miranda replied. She looked deep into Andrea's eyes. "No one would ever think to look for you in either places."

"Okay, I'll take them." Andy replied. "But, I'm not going to have to use them. I plan on staying here." she kissed Miranda again. "You're stuck with me."

Miranda smiled. "That suits me fine, darling."

~*~


	25. Running Back To You

~*~

Two Days Later. Priestly/Sachs Cabin.

After Miranda and the girls left to go back to their usual lives, Andy went back to her usual routine of trying to not dwell over the fact that she couldn't be with her new family so she distracted herself with things around the Priestly cabin. 

Knowing how thrilled Miranda had been when she saw the garden Andy completed out the front, the brunette had asked Miranda if there were any thing else she wanted done around the place. She told her lover it was because she wanted things that would keep her occupied.

Miranda understood and wrote a few things down that she thought would be nice to have done outside.

Her lover had gone into town before she left with the girls and purchased the things Andy would need to complete these tasks.

Having memorized the list when Miranda had written it, the ex-assistant in her, Andy didn't need to look at the little piece of paper to know what she would start doing that day.

One of the things on the list was to do a little veggie garden out the back.

Her lover had shown her where she envisioned it and how she would like it to be, so Andy who had been thinking about it the past couple of days, already knew how she would start it.

Andy took a final drag from her cigarette, put it out in the ash tray, and pulled on her boots. As she wandered over to the small shed she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. 

She opened up the shed, pulled out two bags of soil and tools she needed before taking everything over to the spot where the veggie garden would be and got to work.

A LITTLE OVER FOUR HOURS LATER. 

Even though it wasn't that hot, Andy had worked up a sweat doing the veggie garden, and was now laying down in the grass, she realised would need a mow soon which would give her something else to do, with a half empty bottle of Pure Blonde. 

The sun was still out, but it thankfully wasn't blaring down on her and was the right amount of warmth to her skin.

Andy stretched her right arm out and grabbed her pre-paid cell phone from next to her and pressed the speed-dial number for Miranda. She didnt have to wait for long until it was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello my darling." Miranda murmured.

Andy smiled at the sound of her lovers voice. "Hey beautiful. How's your day been?"

"Pretty terrible. I had to fire someone from the Art Department. Two models for the shoot didn't show and one left in tears. Emily was left to frantically find three new ones and to top it off Caroline has come down with a cold." Miranda said and finished with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, babe. I feel bad being out here and not being able to help you out with something." Andy replied. She hated this, the distance, not being there for Miranda and the girls. 

"Darling, just hearing your voice helps calm me down and make everything better." Miranda replied. 

Andy smiled. "Still. How bad is Caroline?"

"Not terribly sick, thankfully. Just a cough and a headache so she is lying on the couch. I'm about to leave to see how she is doing." Miranda replied.

"Well, give her a big hug and a kiss for me." Andy replied. "And maybe give her a nice bowl of chicken soup. Whenever i'm feeling sick that does the trick for me." she said softly.

"I will." Miranda replied. "What have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Oh, not much. I might have finished the veggie garden." Andy replied before she took a swig of her beer.

"Oh really?" Miranda asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Andy grinned. "I reckon you'll be pretty impressed. Hang on, I'll take a pic for you." she said and pulled the phone away and snapped a picture of her handy work for her lover.

A couple of minutes later Miranda got the picture message and the phone line was silent while she looked at it.

Andy waited patiently to hear Miranda's reaction.

"I don't know what to say, I find myself lost for words, which is becoming quite common when it comes to you, my darling." Miranda replied.  
"You like it then?" Andy asked with a grin as she stared at the veggie garden. 

Andy had dug up a patch of grass, turned over the dirt underneath, made a wall around the square patch of dirt from bricks that were lying around near the shed. Then she spread out bags of soil she spread out before planting the seeds.

"I do. I look forward to seeing it when I'm there next." Miranda replied. "I wasn't expecting you to do it so soon." she added.

"Well, I can't just sit around and sleep in all day, so I figured I'd get started on it." Andy replied. "It didn't take long to do so I managed to finish it in one day."

"Thank you, darling, you're amazing." Miranda murmured.

Andy's heart fluttered. "Don't thank me yet, thank me when everything grows and we're eating fresh fruit and vegetables." she replied.

Miranda chuckled. "That'll be great." 

"It will be, but for now I think you should go home and see how our little girl is going." Andy replied.

"Yes, I'll let you know how she is later tonight when I call." Miranda replied.

They shared a few more words before they disconnected and Andy laid back into the grass with a content sigh and closed her eyes. 

Before she knew it she was sound asleep. 

THAT NIGHT. THE PRIESTLY TOWNHOUSE.

Miranda sat in the sitting room of her four story Townhouse, nursing a glass of scotch as she went through the mock-up for next months issue of Runway. 

Like most nights, she had trouble concentrating. All she was able to think of was her lover. How she wanted to have her here with her, but couldn't because the young woman was upstate. 

As she kept telling herself, there were going to be moments where she would find the relationship she had with Andrea hard, but she was nothing but determined to make it work. 

The girls absolutely adored the brunette and she knew her lover adored them just as much.

Just as Miranda was head over heels for the young woman. 

That was why she gave Andrea the key to her childhood home. Ever since her parents had passed a couple years ago, she was given the house, but because she had no use for it and she didn't want to sell it, it was left empty. So, if needed, Andrea had another safe place to go to. She didn't want this to happen though and hoped that her lover would be careful,, to stay away from the town as much as possible and keep to herself.

Miranda scribbled a note down on the page she was currently on as she noticed an error. The Book had been good so far, not too many errors, but she wasn't getting her hopes up that the rest would be this easy because she was only half way through.

With a sigh, she flipped the page over and studied the next page continued analysing.

The Second Floor.

Cassidy was still sleeping on the couch and Caroline had decided to stay at a friends house for the night, so Rosetta was tasked with sorting out their closets to make room for their new clothes they got for their birthday.

As the house keeper/nanny was hanging up the last piece of clothing on the rack her eye caught sight of Cassidy's mac book open and turned on where it sat on the desk. She saw that there was a video open on the screen and she could see that it was from Miranda and the girls when they were at the cabin on the weekend.

Smiling, she made her way over and sat at the desk and clicked the play button. 

Her ears were met by the sounds of the girls giggling. They chattered happily together before Caroline spoke to someone in the area of the kitchen.

 

"What's taking you so long Andy?" 

Rosetta's eyes went wide.

Before she knew it she saw the brunette woman on the screen as she set two birthday cakes down in front of the girls. 

After watching a little bit more she clicked the 'pause' button and stopped on am image of Andy embracing Miranda lovingly unknown to them unaware that Cassidy was recording them. 

Rosetta couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Andrea Sachs, a wanted fugitive, was apart of the Priestly women's lives? 

The house keeper wasn't sure what to make of all this. 

Putting the video back to the start, as if she had never seen it, Rosetta stood and made her way out of Cassidy's room and headed towards Miranda's study knowing she needed a much needed discussion with the Editor.

Miranda looked up to the door when she heard a couple of knocks. "Come in." she said.

Her house keeper walked in and Miranda greeted her with a smile. "How did you go? Did you find any room in my girls' messy closets for their new clothes?" she asked.

Rosetta laughed. "I managed to make room." she sat down on the chair in front of Miranda's desk and twitched her fingers in her lap, not sure how to bring up the conversation that was at the front of her mind.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Rosetta's hesitance. "Whatever it is, spill." 

Rosetta nodded and with a sigh she started. "When I was in Cassidy's room I... I saw a video on her mac book. It was their birthday night and I thought i'd watch it and I happened to see that your ex-assistant was there and that you two seem to be.. romantically involved."

Miranda pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded. "I see." she said and wondered how she should continue with this conversation knowing she would have to tread carefully because she wasn't sure how her house keeper would react. "When the girls and I went out to the cabin last month we found Andrea there, she had been spending living there. I allowed her to stay the night and, Andrea said that she would leave the next day, but obviously that never happened. We've been involved basically ever since." 

Rosetta was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. "Do you realise how crazy this is, how crazy you are?" she said, she wasn't sure to be angry or not, "The woman is a wanted criminal!" 

Miranda nodded. "I'm quite aware of that fact."

"For murder!" Rosetta said loudly.

"There's no need to yell." Miranda hissed. "Andrea has opened up about all of that and she hasn't murdered anyone, it's one big misunderstanding."

"If that's true, then why is she on the run?" Rosetta asked.

"It's a complicated situation." Miranda replied and turned her eyes back to focus on The Book. She hated lying to her house keeper, the woman who she saw as family, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her with the truth of Andrea's situation. Even though what Andrea did was for her protection, not everyone would see it that way or believe her. "All that matters is that I trust her completely." she admitted quietly.

Anything Rosetta was about to say didn't come out of her mouth at the sound of those quietly spoken words. She'd never heard such words come from Miranda and she knew, for the first time, that Miranda was truly happy with Andrea. She knew that, she herself, needed to trust that Miranda knew what she had gotten herself into by being with Andrea. "Well, as your friend, then I have to say I'm very happy for you." Rosetta said. 

Miranda nodded and watched the woman closely. "I trust that none of this will be spoken outside the walls of this house?" she questioned.

"You should know you don't have to ask me that, Miranda." Rosetta replied and stood from the chair. "If Andrea makes you happy and you're sure you know what you're doing then I'm happy for you both." 

"Thank you." Miranda murmured and her eyes turned back to The Book again.

Rosetta nodded, gave one last look to Miranda, and then left the room.

Once the door was closed behind Rosetta, Miranda slouched back in her leather chair with a sigh. She hadn't expected she would have that conversation with Rosetta. She was unsure whether lying was the best thing, but she knew it's what Andrea wanted. She didn't want anyone, no matter who it was, knowing the truth. Miranda, being her lover, needed to respect that and keep the secret to herself. 

She rested her elbows on the desk and rubbed at her temples. She was growing tired. 

Miranda deciding that she would go over the rest of The Book in the morning, she stood from the desk and made her way towards the door and walked down the hall towards the entertainment room where she knew Caroline was still sound asleep on the couch. Her daughter never liked sleeping in her room whenever she was sick much preferring being on the couch where she was nearer to her mother, it touched Miranda's heart.

She entered the entertainment room and sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her daughters fiery red hair and rested her own head on the back of the couch, Miranda closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep to the image of Andrea behind her closed eyelids causing her to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

~*~


	26. Running Back To You

~*~

When Andy woke the first thing she heard was the sound of crickets. She then registered a rustling sound and something touching her leg and the sound of sniffing. The brunette opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful golden lab looking directly at her.

"Hey there." Andy said and sat up slowly, not wanting to frighten the dog away, and held out a hand for it to sniff.

When the dog thought Andy seemed friendly enough it moved closer to her, allowing Andy to pat the dog, which she figured out was a male.  
"You're beautiful, Andy said as she took in his shiny golden coat and scratched behind his ears. "Where did you come from, hey?" she asked before looking around at her surroundings. Night was slowly falling, but she was still able to make out the view in the distance. She gathered that Buster would have come from one of the neighbours cabins seeing as well looked after he was.

"Let's go get you some water and food." Andy said, stood from the ground, heading towards the cabin with the dog following after her.

~*~

After finding some dry dog food in the back of the pantry, no doubt for Patricia whenever she came to the cabin, she had given Buster some of it, and then sat on the back porch with him.

For someone who rarely connected socially with people, Andy found the dog good company and occasionally found herself talking to him.

Half an hour into sitting outside she saw a light in the distance, like a flash light, and she hesitated whether she should hide inside the cabin or stay outside because maybe it was the dogs owner.

Coming to a decision she decided to stay outside in hopes that it was Busters owner. 

Soon an older man came into view and Andy stood from the chair she'd been anxiously sitting in just as the dog barked before running down the stairs to his obvious owner.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry." The older man said as he leaned down to pat his dog. He then looked up at Andy. "Thank you for looking after him. I had no idea where he had gotten off to." the man said.

Andy nodded. "Not a problem. He's a lovely dog." she replied. "I'm not sure how he got in though." she added.

"Your fence at the end of your acre is broken, that would be how." The old man replied.

"Oh. I hadn't even realised." Andy replied, knowing she would take better care of keeping an eye on things around the place from now on.

"Mm. You know that Priestly woman?" He asked her.

Andy nodded. "I do. Were.. friends." 

"I came over to introduce myself when she first moved in, wasn't a very pleasant woman." He replied.

Andy laughed. "Don't take it personally, it's just how she is." 'To people she doesn't know, anyway.' she thought.

The old man didn't reply but continued to look at her. 

Just as Andy was about to ask him if there was something wrong he spoke.

"I know you, who you are." He said. 

"Oh, I'm not sure how that could be possible, I've only been out here for few weeks." Andy replied.

He shook his head. "No, you're the woman who is wanted by the police." he said and continued. "I've seen your face all over the news."

Shit. How was she going to get herself out of this now? 

"I think you have me mistaken for somebody else. I have no idea what you're talking about." Andy replied.

"You don't hide it very well." He said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Your fear. I can see it in your eyes." The man replied.

Before Andy could say anything he continued. "But you looked after my Buster here and you seem harmless so I won't call the Police." 

Andy laughed at the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't going to call the police because she seemed harmless? He had no idea what she even did and he was trusting her. She could've been crazy in the mind and he was letting her go. "I have no idea how I can thank you, sir." Andy said. She really wasn't sure what else to say. 

He shook his head. "You don't need to thank me." he said. "But if you know how to fix pipes you can thank me by fixing my kitchen sink. It seems to be broken and from my old age I aren't able to get under there to check it out." he said.

Andy hesitated and he noticed. "I'll put on a pot of coffee for you afterwards."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Andy replied. What if he was just playing her? That when she arrived at his cabin there would be cops inside waiting to make their arrest? Could she chance that? 

"Sure it is, it'll give us a chance to know each other a little better and how you're friends with Miranda Priestly." He replied.

Andy could tell that this old man was being genuine, that he wasn't going to call the cops on her, she nodded her head and accepted.

"Great. Come around late tomorrow morning." He said.

That would give Andy enough time to go down and fix the fence before going to meet her neighbour. She watched the old man, who's name she found out was Bob, walk away slowly with Buster and she smiled. Maybe it would be nice to become friends with the man.

After she watched Bob disappear into the distance Andy turned around to head back inside the cabin so she could relax on the couch with a bottle of beer with a night time movie.

~*~

Four Months Later.

Miranda stepped out of the black town car and breathed in the cold winter air and released it with a happy sigh. It was mid December and winter had set in, with snow on the mountains in the distance and snow covering the asphalt ground under her feet. She loved spending winter out at the cabin and it was even better now that she would be spending it with Andrea. 

Roy helped her with her bags, Miranda thanked him, before he drove off and Miranda made her way towards the front steps of the wooden cabin. She saw smoke coming out of the chimney which told her Andy already had the fire roaring inside. 

As she made her way up the steps, struggling a little with her bags, she spotted huge bits of wood all piled neatly against the side of the cabin. A smile made it's way onto Miranda's face as she once again found herself lucky to have an amazing lover like her Andrea.

When Miranda entered the cabin she was greeted by the warmth of the crackling fire and the soft sound of classical music that flowed down the hall. Taking off her coat and heels she made her way down into the kitchen where she was greeted by the smell of dinner which smelt heavenly and the even more beautiful sight of her lover standing in the kitchen.

Andy had just been finishing off the Gnocchi when she heard the older woman stepping into the kitchen. Andy looked up and beamed at her. "Hey gorgeous." she said and stepped around and out of the kitchen and into Miranda's waiting arms. 

"Hello." Miranda softly said and welcomed Andrea in her arms. She'd missed her so much. 

Andy breathed in Miranda's familiar scent and sighed. "God I've missed you." she whispered before pulling back and kissing Miranda softly.  
"I've missed you too." Miranda whispered back before she looked towards the kitchen and then watched as Andy walked back to the bench to finish off their dinner and she then caught sight of the dining room, just off from the lounge, where she could make out the table set with candles and a red rose in the middle. "Darling what's all this?" she asked breathless.

Andy gave her a small smile. "I just.. I wanted to do this for you, for everything that you've done for me." she said with a small smile. Her heart was pounding as she waited for Miranda's response.

Miranda smiled at her beautiful brown eyed lover. Never had she felt so loved. "Andrea, my darling." she whispered as she stepped into Andrea's personal space. "I don't know how I became so lucky to have you in my life. You didn't need to go to all of this trouble. You're staying at the cabin because I want you to." she said.

"Well, still.." Andy trailed off.

Miranda embraced Andy again and they stood their silently for a few moments just holding one another and listening to each others steady heart beats.

"Now whats for dinner?" Miranda asked when she caught her breath after another amazing kiss they shared.

"Chicken Parmas with GnocchiI know it's nothing special bu-" she was stopped by Miranda placing a finger on her lips. "It's very special to me." Miranda said.

Andy smiled at Miranda and kissed the older womans fingers that were still on her mouth before she took her by the hand and led her into the dining room. She pulled out a chair and Miranda sat in it. She then took the napkin and placed it in Miranda's lap before she went back into the kitchen and grabbed their plates of food and took them in to Miranda and they began to eat.

~*~

"Darling, that was very nice." Miranda said softly before she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." Andy replied with a smile as she finished off the last pieces of Gnocchi on her plate. "But, we're not finished yet as we've still got desert." she added with a grin.

Miranda smiled. "Oh, I look forward to desert." she said with a smirk.

When Andy looked up and saw the smirk on her lovers face she knew exactly what Miranda had in mind. She laughed and her cheeks turned a slide shade of pink. "Oh, you're bad!" she said with a laugh. 

Miranda chuckled. 

"Before we eat desert." Andy started, pulling Miranda from her thoughts, "There's something I'd like to show you." 

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" she asked.

Andy stood from her chair and walked over to the couch where there was a Hermes scarf and she held it in front of Miranda. "You're gonna have to put this on." she said.

Miranda's curiosity was rising now with the blind fold. "What on earth have you done?" she asked.

Andy grinned. "You'll have to put it on if you find out." 

Miranda put the scarf over her eyes with the help of her lover before Andy help Miranda outside onto the back porch and down the stairs.  
"Where are we going?" Miranda asked.

"You'll see." Andy said as she guided Miranda towards the little lake in the distance.

"Alright, you can take it off." Andy said, when they stopped near the water.

Miranda did and gasped when her eyes took in the bungalow by the water. "Andrea, you didn't." Miranda said, speechless.

Andy grinned as she watched Miranda's reaction and watched as her lover looked over the bungalow. "C'mon, let's have a closer look." she said, took Miranda's hand again and led her towards the bungalow.

Miranda went up the two steps first and found herself standing in the wooden bungalow. There was a nice comfy sofa up the back that seemed to be built into the wall with a window. Then there were two beach chairs that looked out towards the lake and a small table between them for champagne glasses could go. It was a small, but good size and it was perfect through Miranda's eyes. "Darling, how did you do all this?" she asked, turning to look at her lover.

"Well, before Bob left for his nursing home he told me I could use all the wood out the back of his cabin. At first I wasn't sure what I could do with it, but then the idea of a bungalow came to me, I googled it, and came up with some good idea's that I knew you would love." Andy replied. "The chairs here, you and I can sit on and watch the girls in the water, then of a night we can sit up the back on the sofa and relax with one another." she said.

Miranda took Andy's hand and squeezed it softly. "Thank you, my darling, this is amazing." she murmured. Never had anyone ever done anything like this for her before.

"I'd do anything for you, Miranda." Andy replied.

"I know. I'd do the same for you." Miranda replied before they leaned forward and their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I'd say lets stay out here, but it's getting awfully cold." Andy replied.

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, maybe tomorrow." she replied.

They made their way up to the cabin again, past the vegetable garden that Miranda adored before entering the warmth of the cabin. 

Andy got them both a glass of champagne while Miranda settled herself on the couch in the lounge.

Once she had two flutes filled with a generous amount of champagne in them, Andy made her way into the lounge. She smiled when she saw Miranda curled up on the couch and how relaxed she looked.

Andy handed Miranda a glass, their fingers brushing, and Miranda smiled up at her. "Thank you." she murmured. 

Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda before she sat down on the floor in front of the crackling fire. The heat from it was very welcoming to her body and she closed her eyes in contentment.

She heard Miranda moving on the couch and thinking her lover was going to join her on the floor in front of the fire she was surprised when she felt her lovers hands on her shoulder blades beginning to softly massage her.

"Miranda, what are you doing?" Andy asked.

"What does it feel like? I'm giving you a massage." Miranda replied, hitting a certain spot on Andy's back causing her young love to moan. She smirked at the sound and found the spot between her legs growing wet.

"I know, but you don't have to do it. This is your only night off work." Andy replied. She tried to push Miranda's hands away, even though they felt heavenly on her, but Miranda wouldn't budge and kept them there.

"I love you darling and want to do this for you." Miranda replied. "So let me."

Andy sighed. "Alright, alright." she replied. If Miranda was happy doing it then Andy wouldn't stop her.

"You have such magnificent hands." Andy said once Miranda finished massaging her back.

"Oh please." Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes. 

Andy smiled as she watched Miranda. "No, I'm serious. Everything about you is amazing." she took Miranda's hands in her own. "I fail to understand why none of your husbands ever saw the real you. I don't know how they couldn't."

"Possibly because I never really let my walls down around them." Miranda said. "You're the only person I have ever let them down completely." she added.

Their eyes connected and before they knew what was happening Miranda was down on the floor, Andy helped her out of her shirt, before the brunette lowered her lovely slowly to the carpet. Their mouths never left each others as, Andy next to her kissing her passionately as she tenderly ran her hands over the front of Miranda's beautiful body that she planned on making passionate love to, all night long.

~*~


	27. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy walked into the dental center of Saratoga County and looked around. There were only a couple of elderly people there who didn't even looked up at her as they were too occupied with magazines they had their eyes glued to. 

The brunette walked over to the counter where a blonde teen sat at the desk, typing away on messenger and chewing gum, and she cleared her throat. "Hi, I made an appointment to get a tooth pulled. Names Rebecca Downey." she said once the girl looked up at her. 

The girl pulled up the appointment schedule on the computer screen and nodded her head. "The dentist won't be too much longer, sit in the waiting area." she said, a little rudely, pointing towards the several seats that were empty. 

Andy nodded and gave the girl another a forced smile, this time, and moved over to wait. She disliked getting spoken to in a such a way, the girl could have at least said ‘please’. With an annoyed sigh, the brunette leaned forward and saw a copy of Runway on the table in front of her. With a smile she picked it up and started looking through it. 

She got to the letter from the editor page and read the short piece Miranda wrote before she trailed a finger over the picture of the older woman that accompanied the page. She quickly ripped it out and put it in her wallet before the door opened and the dentist came out saying her name.

~*~

Miranda looked out over to the models, photographers and her Runway employee's as she stood in Central Park overseeing a photo shoot. Because it was running smoothly, thanks to Nigel, Miranda sat on a park bench and she let her mind wander, closing her eyes behind her Chanel sunglasses, and thought of Andrea. 

Her time with the young woman the other week had been perfect. She and her girls had celebrated an early Christmas with the brunette woman they adored. They would have been there on the actual day of Christmas, but it was the girls turn to stay with their father.

Miranda had many Runway things to attend to before the holiday season started, but after the Runway Christmas Party two nights before Christmas eve, she planned on leaving after it and driving herself to the cabin to surprise her lover. She couldn't wait to see Andrea's reaction because the young woman was under the impression that Miranda would be too packed with work to be with her instead.

It was going to be great and Miranda was already itching to get away that she had to fight the urge not to up and leave right now. 

Knowing that there was no other reason for her to stay at the park, Miranda stood from the chair and made her way over to Emily. "I'm going to leave I have other things that need to be done instead of wasting time here, Nigel has this under control, but if something goes sour you know to call me." she said before she turned and began walking away, hoping that Roy would be waiting for her on the side walk.

~*~

Half An Hour Later.

Walking out onto the street, left cheek uncomfortably numb, Andy began wandering down the street. She found her way to the small town chemist and entered the store, and asked the woman over the desk for some pain medication. 

The brunette watched as the woman nod and turn around to grab the medication she wanted, when the pharmacy attendant froze like she had seen a ghost. She looked at something beside her and then back to Andy, her eyes going wide for a brief moment before she recovered herself. She walked over to the counter and placed the pack of tablets on the counter.

Andy looked at the packet. "How much?" 

"$12.95." The woman replied.

Andy pulled out a 20 dollar note from her pocket and handed it over. 

"I.. I just need to go get some change from out the back, we've run out here." The woman over the desk replied.

Andy nodded, looking around the store as she waited. And then waited some more. She looked over to the woman who was on the phone, looking slightly nervous as she caught Andy's eyes, the brunette sensed something was wrong and began tapping her fingers nervously on the counter. "Look if you don't have the change it's fine." she said, itching to get out of there.

"No, It's alright, won't be long." The woman replied before turning around and speaking into the phone. "Yes, I'm sure it's her."

Andy heard, her eyes went wide, she knew what it meant. That son of a.. but, before she could even finish her thought she could hear sirens in the distance of the small town. Police sirens. "Just fantastic." Andy muttered. Here she was thinking that life was going great, she was keeping under the radar living a quiet life at the Priestly cabin, but no things had to go tits upwards for her. 

Without another glance at the woman behind the counter Andy snatched the pain relief medication from the counter and high tailed it out of there. 

Out on the side walk, Andy looked in both directions and discovered the sirens were coming from the left of her so she started walking and then jogging in the opposite direction. She swiped a hoodie and a baseball cap from a small clothing store that had several on a rack outside a small clothing store and went into a deserted alley way and quickly pulled on the jumper and put her hair up into the cap, along with her sunglasses, knowing if she wanted to get out of the town she needed to be well disguised. 

Luck seemed to be on her side when she saw a bus pulling up at a stop in the distance. She picked up her pace and got onto the bus in time before it pulled onto the road as she went to sit up the back.

Sometime Later.

"Hey there." Andy said as she reached the counter of Albany State airport. The bus had stopped near Albany and she had made her way without walking into any cops to the airport. "I was hoping to get a flight out to Manchester, UK as soon as possible?" she asked.

The man gave her a polite smile. "I'm sorry, but the last plane for Manchester left over two hours ago." 

Andy sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her dark locks. And just as she was about to question him about Newcastle the guy started speaking again. 

"There is another flight that will be leaving in forty five minutes, but you'll have to stop and change planes in Seattle, would that be alright?" 

"Yes," Andy nodded. "I'll take it." she just wanted to get out of the country and at this moment she would take anything offered to her.

The man smiled at her. "How would you like to pay for this?" he asked.

"Um, on my credit card." Andy replied, fishing out her card from her wallet and she handed it over to him. 

He took it, and got Andy's signature before he printed out her plane ticket and handed them over to her along with the credit card. "Have a good flight and nice time in Manchester, Ms Phillips." he said, smiling to her.

Andy flashed him a smile back. "Thanks." she replied, before she turned around and searched for a quiet spot in the airport to wait for her plane.

~*~

Miranda strolled into her office and sat at her desk. She picked up her cell and dialed Andrea's number, she hadn't heard from her love since the night before and she was curious to see what had the young woman so occupied that hadn't let her ring.

Andy looked down at her cell as it started to ring, Miranda's name flashing on the screen, she sighed before she picked it up. "Hey you." she said cheerfully, though it was forced, "How's things?"

Miranda smiled at Andrea's voice, it always brightened her day and made things seem so much better. "Everything is going alright. I'm just about to head out to a lunch appointment, but thought I'd ring and check how you're going."

Andy smiled at Miranda's concern. "Aw, you're so sweet." she said. It broke her heart to tell Miranda about her current situation so she decided to not worry the older woman. "My days been fine so far. I'm just on the back porch enjoying the view and wishing you were with me." she said and hated that she was lying to her love.

"I wish I was with you too, darling." Miranda replied. 

Andy made a hum of agreement before she caught sight of an airport security guard nearby and she ducked behind a potted plant.

"Andrea, did you hear what I said?" Miranda asked when Andrea didn't reply. "Andrea?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say, Miranda?" Andy replied, she was too distracted by watching the security guard that she hadn't listened to what Miranda said to her.

"I said, the girls aren't looking forward to spending time with their father for the holiday, but I decided that the three of us will come spend New Years with you. What do you think?" Miranda asked. 

"Oh, yeah, that sounds really great." Andy replied, before sighing in relief when the guard turned and walked away and she sagged against the wall, closed her eyes in relief.

Miranda frowned, not liking the way Andrea was sounding. "Are you alright darling you sound distracted?" she couldn't help the uneasiness that was finding her way inside her.

"I assure you i'm absolutely perfect babe, no need to worry about me." Andy replied, though her voice didn't carry her usual amount of cheerfulness.

Miranda sighed, knowing she would just have to take Andrea's word for it and trust her.

"Now don't you have a lunch appointment to get to beautiful?" Andy asked, not wanting to hang up and continue to hear Miranda's voice, but knowing she should just incase the airport decided to announce planes that were boarding over the speakers letting Miranda know where exactly she was and worrying the older woman.

"Yes," Miranda sighed, "It shall be interesting."

Andy smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy your lunch and I'll speak to you soon." 

40 Minutes Later.

Andy stood in line anxiously, bouncing her heel up and down, as she waited to board the plane with another small group of people. She knew the whole flight, not just to Seattle, but to the United Kingdom was going to be sleepless because she was so anxious. She wouldn't be able to relax until she was at Miranda's east end house.

She felt bad for lying to Miranda and not being able to shake the thought she walked away from the people in line she was standing in and pulled out her phone. She needed to tell Miranda the truth because she couldn't go another minute knowing she was lying.

"You caught me at a good time darling I just got in the car from lunch." Miranda said in a greeting, a smile in her voice, "I hoped I would hear your voice again instead of having to wait for later to talk again. My lunch meeting turned absolutely awful."

Andy sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before she blurted. "I lied to you before. I'm a terrible person." just then the first announcement for her plane was over the speakers saying that it would be boarding soon.

"Is that.." Miranda trailed off, eyes widening.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Miranda. I'm at the airport in Albany about to board a plane to Manchester because I have the cops on my ass from being noticed in Saratoga." Andy said quickly.

"I knew this would happen. You were taking too many risks going into the town." Miranda replied, her tone laced with slight anger.

"I know, I should have listened to you." Andy replied and sighed. "But, it's going to be alright. I'm going to make it to the UK, find the house you used to live in over there, so I hope you don't mind me taking up your offer." she said with a slight laugh. Miranda remained quiet so Andy continued. "I know it won't be ideal for us to be together, but.. I hope we can find a way to make it work." 

"Of course we will." Miranda replied, determined to not let this get in the way of their relationship. 

"I'm sorry for all this." Andy replied. She hated how she had dragged the older woman and the girls into her messy life. 

Miranda closed her eyes. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about darling. All I want you to worry about for now is getting yourself safely overseas. We can talk about everything else once you're there. I love you, darling."

Andy closed her eyes. "I love you." she breathed.

~*~

Seattle.

Andy always found it frustrating to change over to different plane's, but because she wanted to get out of the country as quick as possible Andy had jumped at this one. She looked out the windows at rainy Seattle. She'd been here before and had liked it, but hadn't much been able to enjoy it because she had forever been looking over her shoulder and jumping in her own shadows.

As she stood in another line with dozens of people waiting for the flight that would actually take her to Manchester, she kept her head down and avoided people's eyes knowing she needed to keep herself under the radar as much as she could. She listened to two British girls talking behind her, bitching about some guy they knew and then complaining that the flight was taking forever to board.

When the line started moving and she was inching closer and closer to the boarding gate, was when Andy caught sight of two police officers walking towards her, looking directly at her, and she knew they were there for her. 

The brunette had actually been surprised they hadn't been here sooner. She gave a longing look to the boarding gate before she turned and sprinted down a hall. She had been so close to leaving the country, but of course luck hadn't been on her side now. 

She could hear the officers yelling behind her into their radio's for backup. Andy could see an exit in the distance and headed for it. 

Coming to a brief stop in front of the heavy door Andy wrenched it open and stepped outside, rain greeting her as it pelted down. She was about to run straight ahead when she stopped upon seeing red and blue lights flashing from two police cars near her and she could make out two officers standing by both cars, guns pointed in her direction.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head! "

Yelled one of the officer's. She was too shocked by the whole situation that she didn't do as she was told, too lost in thoughts of how she thought she was being so careful, how she wasn't going to get caught. So much for luck being on her side like she had thought that morning. The same officer yelled to her again, and she didn't want to piss them off any longer, so did as she was told and dropped to her knee's in defeat onto the wet concrete and raised her hands behind her head.

The two officer's from the car closest came over, their guns pointed at her, before the male stood behind her and pulled her up, putting hand cuffs on her wrists. "Andrea Sachs you're under arrest for the murder of Nathan Cooper. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law." 

~*~

Priestly Townhouse. 11:30PM.

Miranda was drying her hands off in the first floor bathroom when she heard her cell phone ringing down the hall. 

"I'll get it!" Caroline yelled, running to grab the cell and connected the call. "Hello?"

Miranda chuckled at her daughters eagerness from wanting to answer her phone, and walked out of the bathroom, smiling at her daughter as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "Yes, I accept the charges." Caroline said before she looked up at Miranda, beaming. "It's Andy!" she said to her mother before she heard Andy through the phone. 

But Miranda wasn't beaming back. When she heard Caroline say "I accept the charges" she knew what had happened. It was a phone call she had been dreading since she had started a relationship with Andrea.

"Andy!" Caroline said again just as Cassidy came racing in. "Where are you? Cassidy and I missed talking to you after school! We both miss you heaps!"

"Hey munchkin. I'm sorry about not being able to talk in the afternoon I just.." Andy sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall beside the phone. "I need to talk to your Mum is she around?" she asked, gripping the phone tightly.

Caroline frowned at how sad Andy sounded, she didn't like it and it started to worry her. "Are you alright, Andy?" she asked.

"I will be once I hear your mother’s voice." Andy quietly replied. "And girls," she said before they handed over the phone. "I love you both."

Before Caroline or Cassidy was able to reply Miranda took the phone from her daughter and put it to her ear. "Andrea?" she asked, voice slightly shaky.

"Miranda." Andy breathed, "Oh, you don't know how good it is just to hear your voice."

"What happened? Where are you?" Miranda asked.

Andy looked up at the guard that was watching her before she turned away and sighed. "Someone on the flight to Seattle knew who I was and informed one of the flight attendants and the cops in Seattle were informed and were waiting for me when I arrived." she sighed again and before Miranda could say anything in reply she was listening to the brunette again. "I really didn't think this was going to happen. I thought i'd be able to get overseas, and you and the girls could come over for the holiday and we could be this happy little family again." she said softly.

Miranda closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it either, but it had happened and now they would have to deal with it. "Where are you? I'll come straight away."

"I'm being held in Seattle until I get transferred back to New York and taken to the women's division in Rikers Island." Andy replied.

"Darling, I'm going to get on the next plane to Seattle and I'll see you soon." Miranda replied, her voice firm.

"No. The girls need you now. Just.. stay there, get some rest, and I'll see you in a few days." Andy replied. As much as she wanted to see Miranda, she knew the older woman needed to stay in New York for the girls and Runway.

"Times up." The guard informed her.

"I've got to go, Miranda. I'll see you soon." Andy said, and just as the phone was getting taken out of her hand she added; "I'm sorry." before it was hung up. 

Miranda kept the phone to her ear for a moment before she let it fall to her side, she sunk into the nearest couch and closed her eyes. "Oh my god." she whispered.

Before she could wrap her mind around everything she heard her girls next to her. 

"Mummy? What happened?" Cassidy asked, placing her hand on Miranda's shoulder.

The older woman looked up at her daughter through teary eyes.

"Is Andy okay?" Caroline asked.

"Oh sweethearts." Miranda said. "Andrea's found herself in a bit of trouble."

"They caught her, didn't they?" Cassidy asked, her voice small. "She said to us they could put her away for a very long time if they found her." she said. She didn't understand where they could take Andy, but she knew that they wouldn't be allowed to see her. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes at the thought of not being able to see their Andy.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks as Miranda took in her upset daughters. "They did catch Andrea, but she isn't going to be away from us for long." she said, hoping her words were true, but she couldn't be sure what was going to happen. She knew she needed to be calling Brian and informing him of whats happened so they could start working on something to get Andrea out of jail.

"Now, how about I tuck you girls in bed and we'll talk about this more in the morning." Miranda said, kissing both her daughters on the cheeks and holding them tight.

Caroline nodded. "Okay. Can we see her tomorrow too?" she asked.

"We'll see." Miranda replied. 

After she tucked her girls into bed Miranda made her way into her study and not without taking a minute to calm down, dialed Lucas's number.

~*~


	28. Running Back To You

~*~

Andy stepped timidly inside the prison cell and her eyes locked with an overweight older woman. The sound of the door closing behind her made the brunette jump. Turning around to see the closed door was when the shock realisation that she was in jail, for god knows how long, really began settling in the pit of her stomach. 

She closed her eyes, trying to get her heart rate under control, before she turned back around and looked at the other woman who was staring at her with a smirk on her lips. "Hi, I'm, I'm Andy." she stuttered, and put her hand out.

The other woman didn't move, but continued to stare at her making Andy feel extremely uncomfortable. She swallowed hard before she looked around the small space, taking in the white walls, bunk bed, a small shelf with a couple of books on it, and a stainless steel toilet and sink with a very small mirror.

She never expected that she would end up in jail. She always thought that she'd be too careful for it to happen, but she had been wrong. Turning around, she leaned heavily against the wall and closed her eyes on tears that were welling in her eyes.

~*~

Two hours later found Miranda pacing her study from the arm chair to her desk. She had called Brian and demanded for him to get Andrea out of jail, whatever the cost, but she had yet to hear back from him.

To top it off, she was frustrated that Andrea wouldn't let her go see her. She knew the brunette had been right though, that she needed to be at the house for their girls, but Miranda just had to see Andrea. She knew she'd be there first thing in the morning.

The book had long ago arrived, but it sat untouched on her desk. She knew if she tried going over it she wouldn't have the concentration and would have to get up extra early to do it. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and felt just how tired she really was. 

Knowing she needed to get to bed if she was to get up early, she downed the rest of her glass of scotch, turned out the lights, and headed upstairs where she checked on her girls before preparing for bed.

Laying down in her empty Queen sized bed, her thoughts immediately went to her love. Jail was Andrea's worst nightmare and even though she knew her love had it in her to hang on in there, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to. 

On the other side of town Andy lay on the bottom bunk underneath a thin scratchy blanket, wide awake, as she listened to the heavy breathing of her cell mate and the sounds she could hear outside of the cell.

Finally allowing herself to close her eyes to try and sleep, the image of Miranda greeted her. Tears filled in Andrea's eyes at the thought of the older woman, wishing like nothing that she was curled up in her arms instead of being where she was. 

Just as she was nearly asleep she was jolted awake by movement on the top bunk before she heard the other woman slide off the bed and down onto the floor. She kept her eyes closed, trying to pretend that she hadn't heard the woman get up, but when she continued to feel eyes on her she turned over and opened them, "Is there something that you wanted?" she asked, her voice sounding much more confidant than she felt.

"That's funny you asked," The woman said, her eyes connected with Andy's, "There is something that I want. You see, this is my cell," she waved a hand around the small space, "and I have conditions in here. The girls I share it with aren't just allowed to hang around in here and look all pretty for me. I expect them to do things.. for me.. if you get what I mean." she grinned, "and If you don't fulfill my needs then there will be consequences for you." 

All Andy could do was stare at the woman in shock, and swallowed hard. She seriously couldn't be expected to do.. that.. to her. She didn't even want to think of that. But, the woman pushed herself off the wall and made her way over to her. "No time like the present to start." she said, and Andy's jail nightmare began.

~*~

The Next Morning.

"Mess! One hour!" 

Andy heard being yelled before the door was opened. She waited for the woman she was sharing the cell with left before she slowly got out of bed. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked worn out and tired, from having hardly slept during the night. She quickly washed her hands and splashed her face before she left the cell and followed the other inmates towards the mess hall where everyone was sitting down all waiting in line to get their breakfast.

The brunette picked up a tray and went over to wait in line. She was hungry, but the porridge she could see being dumped into the trays of other inmates made her stomach churn. She liked to eat porridge every now and then, but today wasn't one of those days.

Once she had a bowl of porridge, and a small carton of milk, she turned around and looked for a place to sit. She spotted an empty spot up the back and just as she began walking over there she was stopped by the woman she shared the cell with. 

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman asked, standing in front of Andy.

"Um, over there." Andy said, pointing behind the older woman. As she tried to walk away the woman gripped her arm tightly and pulled her back. "You'll sit with me and my friends." she said, before taking Andy's bowl of porridge. "And you'll give me your food if I want it." she said with a smirk, the other inmates at the table laughing at Andy. 

"But-" Andy got cut off. "No buts, you'll do as you're told. Also, during open cell you stick with me. Now sit down and shut up."

Three Hours Later.

Andy was standing outside, glad to be getting a bit of sunlight and away from her cell mate Agatha, on her own when four inmates came over to her. 

"Sup homie? You need some help?" One of the women asked, who she'd heard was called Daddy from the prison family, asked her.

"No. I'm right, thanks." Andy replied, forcing a smile, hoping they'd leave her alone. She'd heard about the group, how they were a family and were protection if you followed the family rules, but Andy wasn't interested in not talking or interacting with anyone inside.

"You sure? Because we can help you, if you like." The woman said but stopped when a guard walked over to them, causing the women to turn away.

"Don't let them spook you. They just like to intimidate." The young guard said softly to Andy.

"They're good at it." Andy said, gave the woman a small smile, before looking back down at the ground.

"Anyway, I just came over to tell you that you have a visitor." The guard said, "so if you'll follow me, but you'll have to put these on once we get closer, you don't seem the type to try anything but you know just in case." she said, holding a pair of hand cuffs.

Andy nodded, and followed after the friendly guard, knowing that her visitor was going to be Miranda. 

~*~

Miranda walked over to a guard and was told to hand over her bag. She did and watched as the other woman went through her belongings, making sure she wasn't carrying anything that she could give Andrea.

"Clear." The guard said before handing it back to Miranda who was then directed over to a door and she waited before she heard it buzz open. The older woman stepped her Prada heel foot inside the visitor area and looked around the room. 

Spotting an empty table she made her way over to it and sat down, thankful she was wearing gloves so her hands wouldn't touch the table. As she sat she could feel eyes on her from many of the cons in the room. Even though it was making her uncomfortable she kept her face blank and avoided eye contact with anyone as she waited, as patiently as she knew how, to see her Andrea.

Her eyes turned to the buzzing of a door opening in front of her and she watched as a couple of women walked out before the love of her life stepped out. She watched as Andrea stopped in front of a guard and held out her hands so the hand cuffs could be taken off her before the brunette continued into the room, Andrea's eyes scanning everyone, before they connected with her own.

Miranda watched as the brunette made her way towards her clad in orange prison pants and a white tank top with a white bra underneath. 

As Andy studied Miranda she could tell the woman seemed uneasy being here but was doing a good job at hiding it, of course Andy could tell having studied the woman's facial expressions since she knew the woman. She took her eyes away from the older woman to one of the women she saw sitting by the table who was staring at Miranda, whistling and telling her she was one hot lady.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Andy said firmly.

The woman just laughed at her, but thankfully turned away.

As Andy reached the table with Miranda she sat down and looked at the older woman. 

Andy gave her love a small smile. "Hey."

"Andrea." Miranda breathed. "How are you, my darling?"

"Oh, you know, I'm going alright." Andy replied, flashing Miranda a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I can read you like a book, Andrea, you're not alright. What's happened?" Miranda asked.

Andy sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry about." Miranda cut her off before she could continue. "I am going to be worried senseless while you're in here!" 

"I know." Andy replied, looking down to the table, "Look, I've found myself with a difficult cellmate, but I have things under control."

As much as Miranda wanted to know what was happening that made this cell mate difficult, but she knew she couldn't push her love to open up, even though she wanted to. "Andrea, darling, if you need me to talk to the Warden to have you moved cells I will, just say the word." she said, knowing she would either way.

Andy smiled at Miranda. "As much as I want to accept, I can't always come running to you when I need help."

Miranda shook her head. "I will always be here, no matter what, to help you."

"I know, but can we talk about something else now please, I need something else to think about for a little bit." Andy said, snapping slightly. "How are the girls taking everything?"

Miranda sighed. "They didn't want to go to school today, said they wanted to come with me to see you instead, but I made them go eventually. I said I'd bring them to see you on the weekend."

Andy shook her head. "No. Miranda, you're not bringing them here. I don't want them seeing me like this." 

"Darling, they love you and want to see you." Miranda replied. She didn't want her girls here as much as Andrea did, but if they wanted to see her then she would allow it.

"Miranda, I've made up my mind-" Andy stopped when one of the guards said that visiting times was over. ".. I'm sorry, I can't let them see me like this, it's hard enough with you." Andy continued quickly as a guard came over to her with hand cuffs. "I'll see you later." she said.

Miranda nodded. "I'm coming again with Brian later and we're going to work out a way to get you out of here. Just stay strong." she said, standing and watching as Andy was pushed away from her.

Andy looked over her shoulder at Miranda. She wanted like nothing to pull away from the guard and run over to her and wrap her arms into Miranda's comforting embrace. "Bye." she choked out, just as the door buzzed open and she walked through it, no longer able to see Miranda as she walked down the hall. She didn't let her tears fall until she laid in bed.

~*~

Later.

"I've already been working on a self defense case for you." Brian said as Andy and Miranda sat with him. 

“I’ll talk to the judge and see if I can convince him to speed up the trial date and make it a speedy trial too.” Miranda added in.

“If you don’t want the self defense we can plead you out on lesser charges, and then-” Andy cut Lucas off. “No, stop.” She said. “I’ll confess to the crimes I did while on the run, but I will not confess about Nate. If I admit to doing it, the self defense case won’t work, and I’ll end up in prison, so as far as the judge and jury are concerned I didn’t do it." she said, and sighed. "I'm not going to prison for defending myself."

“You’re prepared to lie on that stand?" Brian asked. “Because they’re going to grill you, try to make you crack under pressure, and they may very well succeed in just that."

If this happens, the judge finds out you’ve lied on the stand, after everything you’ve done you could be looking at 25 years to life in prison.”  
Andy shrugged. “This is the way I want to do it so that is that.” she said, her voice final.

That Night.

Andy picked up her tray of food and walked over towards the row of tables. She had been about to go over to her cellmates table, but saw it was full. She sighed in relief before she looked around and soon found an empty spot and went over to it. 

As she neared the spot at the table she heard the woman muttering to herself in between mouthfuls of her food. 

"Excuse me?" Andy asked, timidly, needing to know if she was allowed to sit there.

The woman didn't reply, just continued muttering and eating.

"Bad move."

Andy heard a woman say behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the woman around her age with hair just covering her ears, looking at her. 

"Last time someone touched her they got a cracked knee cap." The woman said.

Andy stood there and looked at the black haired woman who continued to watch her curiously before the woman pointed to the empty spot in front of her.

The brunette turned to look back at the muttering woman before deciding she'd sit at the offered seat and walked over to the other woman. She sat down and stared at the food in front of her, some sort of meat stew with mash potato and beans and carrot, before, not having any other choice, started to stomach it. 

"You're much braver than I picked you to be." The woman across from her said, but Andy remained silent. "Either that or you're amazingly naive." The woman continued.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you?" Andy replied, keeping her eyes cast down at her food as she ate, rubbing at the side of her cheek that was throbbing from where she'd had her tooth pulled.

"I'm just saying that a woman in your position might want some protection." 

"Join a prison gang?" Andy swallowed a mouthful of mash potato before continuing. "I don't think so."

"Not a gang, a family." 

Andy knew that getting protection inside would be a smart idea, but she didn't want to have to communicate with too many people while in here.

"They don't call her Daddy for nothing."

The woman's voice across from her pulled Andy from her thoughts. She looked up at her and the other woman continued, looking over her shoulder to look at Daddy and her family,"The woman next to her is her wife and the rest of them are her kids." the woman turned back to Andy. "I've been watching you, and I see the way that woman, Agatha, has been treating you throughout the day. She did the same with me. You don't have to put up with it."

Andy laughed. "I'm pretty sure I do have to put up with it, there's no way I can get into a different cell."

"There is a way. If you want my help, that is." 

Andy looked at the woman again. "What's your name?"

"Gretchen. So, did you want my help?" 

"Yes, alright." Andy replied.

Gretchen smiled at her. "Great. Come find me tomorrow in the yard."

"Oh, and in the meantime don't deny Agatha anything because if you thought last night was bad the consequences are worse." Gretchen said as they were told to leave for their cells.

Andy nodded, but before she could reply Gretchen had left. With a sigh, she started walking back to her cell.

~*~

The Next Day.

Andy walked around the yard outside until she spotted Gretchen standing by the fence. She made her way over to her. “Gretchen.” The brunette said, stopping next to the other woman. “You still able to help me?”

Gretchen smirked. “Sure. That guard over there,” she said, pointing to a woman with short, spiky, black hair. “That’s Monica. She does favours for inmates. I’ve gone to her plenty of times since being in here.”

“What will she want in return?” Andy questioned.

“Usually it depends on who is asking for the favour. If the inmate is someone she finds attractive usually it’s sex, if shes not interested in the person sexually then it’s cash she’ll want.” Gretchen explained.

“How do you know all of this?” Andy asked.

“Like I said, I’ve gone to her for a few things.” Gretchen replied, smirking at the guard who turned to look at her. 

That Evening.

"I need a favour and I heard that you were the one to come to." Andy said, as she stood next to Monica, in the jail bathroom.

"I don't do favours for cons." The woman replied.

"Really?" Andy asked, her seductiveness coming into play, "That's not what I heard." she said, lowering her towel a little to reveal her cleavage. It drew the other woman's attention. "As I understand it, you do favours for those who reciprocate." The brunette continued, running a finger down the woman's arm. "Is that true?" she stared into the other woman's eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

Monica looked up into Andy's eyes with a smirk tugging her lips. "What do you need?"

"I need you to get me into another cell. I can't stay in the one I am in." Andy replied.

"I understand why you feel the need to get out of there, but I'm not really in the position to do it." The guard replied. 

"Whatever you want, name it and I'll do it, please just get me out of there." Andy said, pleadingly. 

"Alright." The guard said with a nod.

"Thank you." Andy sighed in relief. 

"Don't thank me yet, I want three thousand dollars by tomorrow afternoon." The guard said.

Andy gawked at the woman before she snapped her mouth closed. From what Gretchen had said to her, Andy hadn’t expected to be asked for money.

Monica laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re my type and all and if it weren’t for someone I’m currently seeing that I am interested in, I’d be dragging you out the back right now.”

“That would have been much more easier.” Andy muttered, looking down to the tiled flooring.

“Well, if you can't get the money then I won't be able to transfer you to another cell." The guard replied.

"No, no, I can.. get you the money." I hope. Andy replied.

The guard nodded. "I'll see you back here same time tomorrow then." she replied before taking Andy by the arm. "For now it's time to get back to your cell."

~*~

"I need to ask you a huge favour." Andy said to Miranda early the next morning.

"What is it?" Miranda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Andy sighed. She hated to ask Miranda for help. "I need three thousand dollars."

Miranda's eyes widened. "Three thousand?" she asked, "What on earth for?"

"Well, you talked to the Warden last night and she wouldn't have me moved to a different cell, like I knew she wouldn't, so I've had to do it myself. I asked this guard earlier today and she said she'd do it for three thousand." Andy explained to Miranda. "Please, Miranda. I need to get out of that cell."

"Yes, I'll get you the money, darling, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get it to you in here." Miranda replied before she studied the woman she loved closely and how worn and tired she looked. "You still haven't explained to me why you need to get out of the current cell you're in." she said softly.

Andy rubbed at her eyes and sighed. "I know, and I’m sorry, I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” she replied before looking up at her lover. 

Miranda nodded, if Andrea didn't want to talk about it right now Miranda understood and wouldn't ask her again to explain herself. 

"As for how you'll get it to me, I'm sure you will find a way, baby." Andy replied, a small smile gracing her features.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, this little moment allowing Andy to block out everything around her and pretending it was just her and the older woman in the room. "I wonder when I'll be able to kiss you again." she whispered.

Miranda wanted like nothing to stand and wrap her arms around Andrea in a tight embrace, but instead all she could do was give Andrea a smile and talk to her. "Soon, my darling. You just need to hang in there. Brian is doing everything in his power to bring the trial to a closer date." 

"I don't know how I'll ever repay him and you for everything you’re doing for me. I mean, I don't even know the guy and he's still doing it." Andy replied.

"Yes, he is one of those rare people who will do something for others without asking for something in return. It's one of the reasons why I had married him." Miranda replied.

Andy nodded. "He is a nice guy, Miranda. You both have brought the girls up brilliantly. You should be proud." 

Miranda smiled at her lovers words. 

“I miss them.” Andy said softly. 

“I can bring them to see you, if you like.” Miranda said.

Andy shook her head. “No, I stand by what I said. I don’t want them seeing me in here like this.”

Miranda nodded in understanding. 

“Just tell them that I love them dearly and I look forward to seeing them as soon as I can.” Andy said.

~*~

Two Weeks Later.

Andy lay on the top bunk in the new cell had been transferred to the previous week. Miranda had been, of course utterly brilliant, at getting Andy the money. The older woman never ceased to amaze the young brunette. She smirked at the thought of Miranda and her sneaky ways, it was, she admitted, a damn turn on to watch the woman smuggle cash into a jail and sneakily hand it over to Andy. 

She'd handed Monica the money and was, as promised, put into another cell.

"Sachs, this is you." A female guard said to her, stopping in front of a new cell door.

Andy stepped inside the cell when the door opened and stopped short when she saw who her new cell mate was. She'd heard things about this inmate, from Gretchen how the last person who talked to her recieved cracked knee caps.

"Yup, just brilliant." Andy thought. She turned to look over her shoulder at the guard who started talking. "I'll tell Monica you said thanks." the woman said and laughed before she closed the door on Andy.

Andy nearly had a freak out the first couple of moments in the new cell, but once she settled in she realised that if she didn't speak or look at the woman then all would be good. Anyone else was by far better than having Agatha as a cell mate, Andy shuddered at the unpleasant thought. She thankfully hadn't come across the other woman since being transferred to a different cell, it seemed as if Agatha couldn't care less.

As Andy continued reading her book, so entranced in the story, she didn't realise the door had buzzed open and there was a guard standing there. "Sachs, you have a visitor." 

Andy looked up and frowned. She knew Miranda was busy at Runway today, so it wasn't her, and Brian was busy with another case so Andy wondered who it could be. Then, as she started walking towards the visitor area it dawned on her. The girls.

~*~

Two Hours Earlier.

"Mummy isn't going to be happy when she finds out about this." Cassidy said, as she helped pack her sister's backpack with some food for the drive because they'd missed lunch at school. "The teacher is probably calling her now and telling that we aren't at school."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please, the teacher would be too scared to call Mum. You know how Mrs. Burn's gets whenever Mum is around."  
"Well, the principle then. He always talks to Mum whenever she is around." Cassidy said.

"Only because he likes her." Caroline replied. "Besides, he won't know we're gone unless Mrs. Burns says something, and she's busy with the rest of the class and won't be able to tell him." she zipped up her school bag before she slung it over her shoulder. "Now, stop worrying and let's get going!" she said and headed in the direction of the front door.

Cassidy quickly caught up with Caroline before they went outside and started down the street towards a busy intersection. "I'm not sure about this. He doesn't look too friendly." Cassidy whispered to Caroline about the cab driver they'd hailed down.

"Look, nothing is going to happen while we're together." Caroline replied.

Just as Cassidy was about to reply the driver talked. "Are you two kids going to get in or what?" 

"Yes, we are!" Caroline said, pulling on her sisters arm and getting into the table.

"Great. Where to because I don't have all day." The driver said.

"Um," Caroline quickly pulled out her phone to get the name of the place she'd head her Mum and Dad talking about the jail that Andy was in. "Rikers Island." she said. "We need to get to the female jail."

After the girls had finished eating their lunch the car pulled up at Rikers Island where they would be able to see their Andy.

"I don't think I should let you kids go in there alone." The driver said, "I'll come in."

"Whatever. I just want to see Andy." Caroline replied before pushing open the door and stepping outside with her sister right behind her.

~*~

Andy got her hand cuffs taken off her and she stepped inside the visiting area. Her eyes scanned the area before they fell on two fiery red heads. She sighed, she hadnt wanted them to see her like this, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy to see them.

She wandered over to them and they spotted her.

"Andy!" They both shouted excitedly and jumped down from the metal table and ran over to her and crushed her in a tight hug.

For one split second Andy had the pleasure of holding her girls tightly to her before guards were yelling and and coming over to them and pulling her girls away from her. Once the guards were gone, not after giving Andy a dirty look, the brunette turned to her girls. 

Caroline looked shocked, but Cassidy looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. 

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry." Andy said. "Come and sit down." she said, pointing to the table.

"Obviously your Mum hasn't spoken much to you about how jail's work. They don't allow anyone inside to touch and hold one another in case you're giving me something that I could use once you're gone and I'm back inside. It can be a shitty rule at times, but at least we still get to see each other." Andy said, giving both girls a smile. "Now, I need to ask what you girls are doing off school and visiting me?" Andy asked after they talked a little bit more. "Does your mother know? She won't be happy when she finds out."

"We told our teacher that Mum called and we had to go." Caroline replied. "She didn't ask anything about it, just let us." 

"She doesn't like Mummy." Cassidy added in.

"She scares her." Caroline said with a little laugh.

"Even so, you should have asked your Mum if she could've bought you out here. She would have let you." Even though I didn't want that. She thought. 

Cassidy bowed her head. "I told you." she whispered to Caroline, kicking her sister in the leg.

"I'm sorry Andy, we just wanted to see you. We miss you." Caroline said softly.

Andy smiled at them. "It's alright. I'm glad you came." it then occurred to her that she wasn't sure how they got here, so she asked them.

"We caught a taxi." Caroline said.

Andy frowned. "Why didn't you get Roy to drive you?"

"Because he would have told Mum." Caroline replied, looking at Andy like the brunette should have already known that.

Andy sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"He drove us and said he should come in with us." Cassidy said, pointing to the older guy standing near the door who was looking at his cell phone.

"Well, at least he had the decency to come in with you guys." Andy said before looking at Caroline. "Have you paid him?" she asked.

Cassidy nodded. "Caroline gave him some money."  
"Alright, go and tell him that he can leave and then Caroline call your mother and explain where you are, and don't leave out the part of how you got here." Andy said to the young girl.

Caroline nodded before she began walking over to the cab driver.

~*~

Miranda sat with employee's as they went over the details for the Winter issue when her cell phone started ringing. She looked down at it, wishing she would see Andrea's name flashing on the screen like two weeks ago, but it was instead her daughter. She frowned, and held up a finger to Jocelyn who was speaking to stop her and she answered her phone and stood. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? You're supposed to be in class." she said in her answering, she checked the time again to make sure it was indeed the time she thought it was before she listened to her daughter tell her where she was.

It didn't surprise the older woman when Caroline had told her where they were, Miranda had only wished that her daughters had come to her and asked. She would have said yes and taken them to see Andrea, even though the young brunette didn't want that, but these days she could never deny her precious girls of anything.

She told Nigel to take care of everything while she went and slid inside the town car and informed Roy of her destination before she laid her head back on the seat and sighed. It worried her that her girls had taken a cab to visit Andrea, she thought they would have at least taken Roy.

Once she made it to the jail she walked through where she was checked to make sure she wasn't carrying any objects she could hand over to Andrea. before she made her way into the visiting area and spotted her Andrea and girls speaking together, all with smiles on their faces looking happy at being able to see one another.

Miranda walked over to them and Andy looked up at her, their eyes connected, and Andy smiled widely at her. "Miranda." she said softly. She stood and was about to embrace her when she remembered that she couldn't. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before she looked at the empty spot nearest herself. "I won't be allowed out here much longer, but you should sit for now." she said with a small smile, hoping that her lover would be able to stay a little.

The older woman perched herself regally on the seat and turned to her girls. "We'll be having a talk about this once we get in the car, but for now let's just enjoy our time with our lovely Andrea." she murmured to them before turning her eyes to Andrea again. She gazed into the young woman's eyes that were boring back into her own and could see love and sadness in them. "How are you, my darling?" she asked softly. She was sitting at a great angle that would've allowed her hand to slide across the chair that would let her touch Andrea's hand, but there was a guard standing directly behind them that she wasn't able to do it.

"Just the same as the last time you asked." Andy replied. She looked at the lock of hair that fell in front of Miranda's eyes and her fingers itched to reach up and push it behind the older woman’s ear. "How is Runway going?" she asked instead, and listened to her lover as she talked about the magazine, her incompetent staff, before the love of her life and adorable little girls had to leave. 

"I'll see you again soon, my love." Miranda whispered.

Andy nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." Miranda replied back before she stood from the chair with her girls. 

"Bye Andy!" The twins said and smiled at Andy, clearly very happy to have been able to see her.

"Bye." Andy said and sadly watched her family walk away from her before she was taken back to her cell where she laid down and stared at the wall feeling lonely as ever.

~*~

"I'm very upset with you girls." Miranda said once the three of them were seated in the back of the town car and headed back towards Manhattan. "I wish you would have come to me instead of taking it upon yourselves to see Andrea on your own."

Both daughters bowed their heads as they continued to listen to their mother.

"You don't realise how dangerous what you did was. What happened if that taxi driver had of been someone completely different, a kidnapper? Two girls your age shouldn't get inside a taxi alone." Miranda said.

"I'm sorry. It was all my idea." Caroline said softly, looking up at her mother. "Cassidy said to me we should ask you, but I stupidly thought you wouldn't let us."

Miranda wasn't sure how she should feel because her daughters didn't think they could come ask her if they could see Andrea. "You could've asked me, I would have said yes." she said sadly.

Cassidy turned to her sister with a "I told you so" look on her face.

"I said I was sorry." Caroline said.

"I know, but it doesn't excuse what you've done. You're both grounded for the week." Miranda said, firmly.

The girls pouted at her, but they didn't argue back, which relieved the older woman. Sighing, she turned to watch the passing buildings out of the window as they headed closer to the townhouse.

~*~


	29. Running Back To You

~*~

Four Weeks Later.

After having finished The Book earlier than usual, Miranda had retired to her bed room and prepared for bed. She now laid underneath her fluffy blankets of her Queen Size bed as she slowly fell asleep.

Just as she was nearly asleep, Miranda was jolted awake by the sound of her cell phone insistently ringing. Eyes closed, she reached out and grabbed the cell where it sat on her bedside table near the lamp and opened one eye to see "Unknown Caller" flashing on the screen.  
Usually, she wouldn't answer such a call at this time of night, but a sinking feeling settled in her stomach that made Miranda connect the call. "Yes?" she barked.

"Hello, is this Miranda Priestly speaking?" A male voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, that's me. What is this about?" Miranda questioned, sitting up in her bed.

"I'm Eric Robinson calling from Riker's Island medical center. You're listed as Andrea Sachs's emergency caller as well as a Lucas Priestly, I tried calling him but I received no answer. I'm calling to inform you that there was an incident involving Andrea with another inmate. Andrea was injured, but we've..." the doctor continued, but Miranda failed to hear anything else as the words "Andrea was injured" was all Miranda could hear and think. She had been having this sinking feeling since Andrea was put inside Rikers Island that something terrible was going to happen, but Miranda had hoped that it wouldn't, that they'd be able to speed up her lover’s trial case to keep from anything happening.  
"I want her transferred to New York Presbyterian Hospital right now. I want the best treatment possible for Andrea that I know she won't be able to get at the place she is in now." Miranda said, already out of bed and changing.

"I'm afraid that wo-" Miranda cut the man off. "No, no, you will make it happen. I do not care about the jail regulations, you will get Andrea Sachs transferred to New York Presbyterian Hospital." Miranda said before she snapped her phone closed and quickly dialing Lucas's number. 

"Miranda, this better be important!" Brian rasped over the other end.

"Oh, believe me, it is." Miranda said and began to explain to her ex-husband what had happened. "I don't know all the details except that she was harmed and is stable." Miranda said, her clothes on and was now slipping into her Prada heels. "I need you to make sure that she is transferrred to a better hospital."

"I'm right on it, Miranda." Brian replied.

"And Miranda?" Miranda heard when she had been about to hang up. "She's going to be alright." he said softly.

Miranda closed her eyes. "Well, yes, of course she is." Miranda said a little coldly before she snapped the phone closed. She sighed, she wasn't going to allow herself to fall apart right now, she needed to be there for her lover and be strong for her and then maybe once she see's that Andrea is going to be okay, then maybe she will allow her tears to fall.

Miranda then called Roy and he took her to Rikers Island in record time. They had yet to transfer her lover and she would wait there until they had.

"Through here." One of the guards said, leading the way to the room Andrea was in, past other injured and unwell inmates in the medical centre.

Miranda stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at her lover, who looked much more paler than usual. "No one has told me what happened to her yet." Miranda said, turning to glare at the guard.

Just then the doctor walked in who Miranda had spoken with not long ago on the phone. "Miranda, I'm Eric Robinson and have been treating Andrea since she was bought in. You ask what happened? She was stabbed in her lower stomach. I managed to stop the bleeding and she is stable and will stay that way." he said.

"How did it happen?" Miranda asked, moving over to Andrea's side, her heart beating rapidly as she took in her lovers face much more closely. 

Three Hours Ago.

After an incident that had occurred with Agatha a little over four weeks ago, Andrea had opted to get protection and had joined the family because she saw it as having no other choice. 

Things had been going alright up until recently when Daddy had been put into solitary confinement for having a source outside to bring in drugs for her and other members of the family. 

Andy, of course, had stayed out of all that. 

Now that Daddy wasn't in the jail with the rest of them, Andy didn't see much of the other family members so it surprised her when Jackie and two other members walked up to her during open cell.

"Yo. Were about to play cards. You want in?" Jackie asked.

"I'm okay, thanks." Andy replied, looking back to her book.

"You should. With Daddy gone you're gonna need your back up. Hell, we all do." Jackie replied. 

Andy, not wanting to annoy the other woman, agreed. She played a couple of games before they were taken back to their cells. 

Just as the brunette was about to walk into her's she caught sight of Laura, Daddy's eldest daughter, staring daggers at her and murmuring to a family member she knew as Elisha next to her. Laura had never liked Andy, the other woman was jealous of Andy because of how much Daddy seemed to like her compared to her. 

Andy hoped that whatever was the problem with Laura she would either get over it or come to her and talk about it.

Lunch time went alright, Andy sat with Gretchen like usual and they spoke mindless chatter.

Early evening the showers were opened and Andy went in. She got in quick and had a five minute shower before she got dressed and hung around near Gretchen. She had been getting along with the other woman pretty well lately, but she still knew nothing about the other woman and why she was in jail. 

When she felt eyes on her she turned her head to the right and saw Laura watching her along with other members of the family before she caught sight of one of the guards handing something discreetly to Jackie before she and the rest left the room.

Thinking that she should follow because she was apart of the family, Andy walked over and just as she turned the corner to follow, Laura jumped out, a knife in her hand and took a swing at Andy.

Andy jumped back, a scream escaping her mouth at the shock of it all, as she stared at Laura, just missing the knife.

"Time for you to pay now, fish." Laura said.

Yes, Laura thought Andy was the one who turned in Daddy for having drugs when it hadn't been her. The other woman wouldn't believe her though. 

Laura took another jab in the air with the knife at her and Andy managed to grab a tight hold on the woman's arm, the inmates behind Laura were yelling at them and cheering Laura on, but Andy wasn't strong enough to push Laura away from her and instead she was pushed down onto the tiled floor. She stared up in shock at the woman who was advancing on her and just as she was about to close her eyes, expecting to be stabbed, she was shocked when Gretchen kicked Laura in the stomach causing the other woman to fall backwards in surprise. 

She watched as Gretchen walked over to her and threw a punch, her fist colliding with the other woman's cheek.

Laura groaned before she straightened and took a swing her fist at Gretchen but Gretchen ducked and punched her in the face again and then kicked her, sending the woman to flying backwards and falling against the wall, the back of her head colliding into contact with a hook before she slid down onto the ground, a line of blood following her on the wall as she fell.

Andy stared in absolute horror with what had just happened before the guard came back in yelling and asking what on earth had happened.  
"Are you alright?" Gretchen asked as she came to stand next to her.

"Um yeah." Andy said, pulling her eyes away from Laura to look at the woman next to her. "Thanks for, you know, saving my life."

Gretchen shrugged. "What can I say? I like you."

7PM.

"Oh christ, look out." Gretchen said, looking at something over Andy's shoulder.

The brunette turned to look over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw Daddy being bought into the mess hall. She swallowed her food, hard, as her eyes connected with the other woman. "Shit." Andy hissed. She wasn't sure what she should expect after everything that had happened earlier.

When Andy was nearly finished her dinner she couldn't stand the looks she was getting from Daddy and everyone else in the room and stood up, ignoring Gretchen's words of just staying at the table, and she walked over to Daddy.

Daddy stood up from her table and glared at Andy.

"Look, I need to explain to you about what happened so we can move past this." Andy said to Daddy.

"Go ahead."

"I swear to god that she wanted to kill me and I was just defending myself." Andy said.

"Remember this?" Daddy asked, pulling out the necklace from around her neck and showing it to Andy. It was a necklace of a snake that was burned, imprinted on Andy's right shoulder, a mark that she was apart of the family.

"Yes, I do." Andy replied. Of course she did. The amount of pain it caused her to feel as it was seared onto her shoulder was something she would always remember.

"My mama gave me it. Said i'd give it to one of my kids. I never did get knocked up. But I did in the end get myself a family," she said, pointing to the women behind her. "And I practically raised Laura and she was no killer!" she yelled at Andy.

Andy looked down to the ground and closed her eyes briefly. She hated when she was called a killer.

"Now punishments need to be made from what you have done." Daddy said, pulling Andy's attention back to her.

Andy's eyes went wide when she saw Daddy pulling a knife out from her pocket.

"Okay, you're right, but you really don't need that!" Andy said, staring at the knife, holding her hands up in front of her. "We can come to some other arrangement. I'll do anything. Absolutely anything, just name it." 

Daddy laughed. "Oh, that's such a tempting offer, sweet cheeks, but I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to offer up sex to get yourself out of this situation." The woman said advancing on Andy. "And it's too bad because you're pretty good at it." she said, winking at Andy, before she plunged forward.

Andy grabbed the other woman’s arm and managed to push her away, Daddy went falling sideways and fell into Andy's cellmate, the woman's face falling into her dinner. The tall, overweight woman stood and looked enraged at Daddy.

"Woah, woah it's all good. It was an accident, you don't need to-" Daddy stopped when the inmate wrapped her hand around Daddy's neck and pushed the woman up against the wall.

Just as Andy thought all was okay, that she would be taken back to her cell at any minute where she would be safe for a few hours, she was grabbed from behind, picked up from the floor and blind folded and, because the guards were taking care of the fights that were occurring in the mess hall, she was pulled into a back room unnoticed.

The blind fold was taken off Andy and she was faced with four members from the family before their fists collided with her face, blow after blow, not long after she looked through weary eyes as Daddy entered the room, knife back in hand and walked over to her. "Payback is a bitch." the other woman said before the knife was driven into Andy's lower stomach.

Andy opened her mouth in a silent cry as the knife was pulled out of her. She stared, wide eyed, at Daddy and the other inmates before they turned and walked away, leaving her there. The brunette looked down at the stab wound that she hadn't realised her hand was holding. She took in how much blood was seeping out of her before she fell to the floor. She stared up at the bright lights on the ceiling before she closed her eyes and everything went black.

Present Time.

Andy half opened her eyes, she could make out Miranda sitting next to her, she registered pain in her lower abdomen and when she opened her mouth to say something to Miranda all that came out was a pained moan.

Miranda, hearing the moan of her lover, turned her eyes and looked at Andrea's half closed eyes that were looking at her under her eye lashes. Her lover was breathing heavily through the oxygen mask she had on and moaning in pain. Miranda squeezed the brunette's hand. "I know it hurts, but I'm right here, darling, we're on our way to the hospital and everything is going to be alright. You're going to be alright." she said, squeezing Andrea's hand a little more tightly, reassuring her young lover who's eyes had closed once again, the pain she was feeling had became to much for Andrea and had knocked her unconscious again.

Miranda kept a firm hold on Andrea until they arrived at the hospital and she was told to stay out of the way as they pushed the gurney that held her lover through the double doors through a hall way and into a private room where they settled Andrea in the room and gave her more pain medication.

When Miranda was finally allowed in, she sat on the left side of her lover and took her position like before and held the brunette's hand tightly, letting her know that she was there. 

A couple of hours later a dosing Miranda felt a hand clasping around her own. She looked up and saw Andrea’s head on the pillow, hair all over it, and eyes open and watching her sleepily.

"Hey." Andy said, squeezing Miranda's hand and running her thumb along the older woman’s hand. 

Miranda smiled widely at her lover who was awake and alive. "Andrea, my darling." she breathed. She stood and leaned over the bed, their mouths inches away from one another, as they stared into each others eyes.

Andy sighed, she wanted so much to be able to feel the older woman's lips on her own, having gone weeks without being able to. "Are you allowed to?" she breathed. "There's no one watching?"

Miranda answered Andrea's question by capturing the brunette's mouth with her own in an oh so soft kiss.

Andy whimpered softly at finally able to feel those gorgeous lips on her own again. Tears began running down her cheeks and mingled in their kiss. She raised a shaky hand and cupped Miranda's cheek and began kissing more roughly, needing to feel more, more of the woman that she loved with her whole heart.

Miranda kissed back with as much fervor as her Andrea, before they pulled apart gasping for air. 

Andy lifted her left hand to be able to run her fingers through Miranda's iconic hair, but wasn't able to when her wrist pulled on a hand cuff that was around her wrist and connected to the side of the bed. 

"I managed to convince the officers to only put one on you, saying that I don't think you'd get far after the operation you had and the fact there are two armed officers standing right outside." Miranda said, looking at the hand cuff.

"No," Andy choked out, "They've put them on me because they think.. they think I'm a killer!" she said, tears trailing down her cheeks, before she used her right hand to try pulling at the hand cuff, "I'm not a killer!" she said, a little louder now, as she furiously began trying to rid herself from the cuffs, so many emotions currently running through her body.

Miranda took in her lover who was nearing hysterical. "I know, I know darling you're not a killer. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks because for now all that matters is for you to get better." she said softly, taking Andrea's face with both hands so they were staring into each others eyes.

Andrea managed to calm herself down as she stared into loving blue eyes. "I'm sorry." she said, repeating herself a couple of times before she buried her head in Miranda's neck and breathed in the older woman's scent, the scent she had missed and grown to love.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay strong in there." Andy said as she clung to Miranda tightly.

"You won't have to for much longer. Lucas is speeding up the trial case as we speak." Miranda replied as she softly stroked through Andrea's brown locks.

"Thank you." Andy breathed and gripped Miranda's hand. 

They were silent for many moments as Andy calmed herself down before she stared at Miranda again, studied the face of the woman she loved. "I didn't see you, or the girls." she said. "When I got stabbed. Nothing from my life, past or present flashed before my eyes, nothing like that. It just went dark." she looked down at their hands and entwined their fingers. "I suppose it was my revenge for what I did to Nate."

~*~

A Month Later.

Andy sat in the back of the Mercedes town car wringing her hands together as she thought over the last two days of the trial case which in her opinion had gone unexpectedly wrong. 

Brian Priestly had been correct like Andy had feared. She cracked under the pressure from the judge's words and the lawyer Nate's parents had hired to send her to prison.

"You knew what was going to happen when you picked up that knife. You could have stopped yourself from doing it, and you know this, don't you?" The lawyer Nate's family had hired said to her. "You planned the whole thing our before hand. There was no fight, no violence.You knew this, why didn't you stop yourself? You didn't because you wanted to cause pain and then death for Nathan Cooper! So you took your chance on a distracted and vulnerable man.

"Yes, alright, I knew what I was doing!" Andy said loudly, tears trailing down her cheeks, before her eyes widened in shock from the words that had just escaped from her mouth, the words she had not wanted to say.

Andy shook her head when she thought back to Brian's words after she had let it slip. It had been true, the moment she picked up the kitchen knife she knew what had been about to happen, but what was she supposed to do? There was no way out, it was Nate or her and she would always have to live with that decision.

"I.." Andy wasn't sure what to say when she saw the look Brian was giving her when the judge had called for a short recess. "I didn't mean to say it, you know that, but she.. I knew what I was doing Brian, I knew when I picked up that knife that something bad would happen.." Andy trailed off.

"You lied on the stand! You let everyone in that room know you were lying! I told you that there are ways to work things Andy. You didn't mention why you picked up the knife.Brian replied, outraged. "Are you trying to ruin your whole damn case?" 

"No, of course not, Brian." Andy replied, in tears again, she was so angry with herself.

"This is the last thing that that Jury will remember. They aren't going to think of anything else that has been said now. When they think back to your evidence they will think about the Prosecutor breaking you." Brian said. "If we lose, it's all on you." 

They had gone back inside the court after the small recess Jenny, one of the main Prosecutor's, made her closing statement, talking again along with Brian.

"We've heard yesterday what she's done to cover up her past mistakes. Don't be fooled because this woman will do whatever she can to make sure she survives. Nathan Cooper didn't survive. He was a young, newly hired Chef with everything to live for." she said and looked at the people of the Jury. "He could of been your brother. Your husband. Your son." 

"Nathan was her boyfriend, and Andrea will have to live with the sorrow of Nathan Coopers death for the rest of her life." Brian said as tears began welling in Andy's eyes. "That's a punishment far greater than any of this court could hand down." Brian said a couple minutes after the other woman.

"Andrea Sachs is a liar, a manipulator, and she knew exactly what she was doing, and that makes her guilty." Jenny said.  
"You have heard Ms Sachs evidence of what Nathan Cooper did to her. In the moment, fearing for her life Andrea made an impossible decision. That decision was self defence and therefore Andrea Sachs is no guilty." Brian said before sitting down and giving Andy a small smile.

Once they had finished talking the judge had spoke again.

"You don't have an easy task ahead of you." Matthew said as he looked over at the Jury. "Please take as much times as you need." he continued.

"It's out of our hands now." Brian said, turning to Andy.

Andy gave him a small smile. "I know that you've done everything that you can."

A couple of hours later and Andy had been called back to the court building to hear the Jury's verdict.

Andy turned and watched as the Jury walked into the room and took their seats, all of them had no expressions on their faces, as if they were bringing bad news, and Andy knew this had to be true.

"All rise." A male voice said.

Andy stood before she looked over her shoulder at Miranda who was looking right back at her. The brunette gave the older woman a small smile and a wink before she turned back around and looked at the judge.

"Mr. Brennan, has the Jury reached a verdict?" Matthew asked one of the members from the Jury.

"We have, your honour." The guy replied."For the murder of Nathan Cooper, we find the defendant, Andrea Maree Sachs, guilty."

Miranda closed her eyes, a hand covering her mouth in shock as Andy stared at the members of the Jury. She knew it had been coming.   
Miranda opened her eyes and stared daggers at the Jury.

Andy continued hearing the words the male from the Jury spoke over and over again.

"We find the defendant Andrea Maree Sachs, guilty." 

"Andrea, we're here." Miranda said to Andrea who looked up at the older woman and nodded. Thanks to her lover who pulled some strings and paid a ridiculous amount of money for her to be out on bail, Andrea was allowed to spend her "last night of freedom" quoted by Nate's father when he shouted it to her when she was leaving the court house, at the Priestly's. 

She was glad that she would be able to spend the night in Miranda's arms because she knew it wouldn't be able to happen again, if ever, if she got found guilty. 

The brunette stood from the car, Roy gave her a small smile, before she followed Miranda silently up to the front door of the townhouse and entered inside.

Miranda guided a silent Andy into the sitting room by the kitchen. 

The brunette didn't pay attention to her surroundings because all she could think was she was going to prison tomorrow and there was nothing she could do about it. she sat down in an armchair, the one she briefly realise was Miranda's she sat in some nights when she had delivered The Book.

"Would you like a drink, darling?" Miranda asked, the older woman’s voice drawing Andy's attention and she looked up at the woman she loved and simply nodded before she cast her eyes back to the floor again as she listened to Miranda's heels against the tiles in the kitchen.  
A few minutes later Miranda came back out with two glasses of Iced Tea. It was a drink she knew was Andrea's favourite.

"Thanks." Andy said softly and took the glass from her lovers hand before she set it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Miranda said. She'd called Rosetta earlier and made sure the woman would have all the food ready by the time they would get to the townhouse. Most of it was ready and all Rosetta had to do was place it all on the dining table.

Andy nodded before she looked silently around the room, but not really taking anything in. She was still shocked with everything that had happened.

The sounds of feet stampeding down the staircase was soon heard and Andy could feel a smile tugging at her lips when the twins came into sight. 

"Andy! Andy!" Cassidy and Caroline yelled excitedly.

Cassidy sat on the arm of the chair Andy was in and wrapped her small arms around the brunette and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to have you home, Andy!" she said.

Andy could feel her eyes welling up with tears again from these words. She hated that she was only going to be at the townhouse with her girls and lover for only the night. The thought of having to leave the cheerful and adorable red heads behind the next morning saddened and pained Andy.

"It's good to be here." Andy said, her voice thick.

Caroline grinned at her. "You should come play our new game on the Wii with us before we have dinner!" she said, and took Andy's hand in her own and tugged the brunette.

Andy looked at the hand that was holding her own before she looked at both girls and then at Miranda. She cleared her throat. "I don't think i'm going to be able to relax enough to play with you girls. I'm sorry."

Miranda understanding that Andrea needed some space to relax and wrap her mind around everything and turned to look at her daughters. "Why don't you both go wash up before dinner, sweethearts?" she said softly. She watched as both girls looked at Andrea before they silently came to their decision and nodded their heads before leaving the room.

"Wait, I need to talk to them." Andy said, quickly standing from the couch and turning to Miranda. "I won't be long." she said before she followed after the girls and found them in their entertainment room.

"Why were you and Mum acting so funny?" Caroline asked as she sat next to Andy.

"We weren't acting funny?" Andy replied, with a frown.

"You have." Cassidy said this time.

Andy sighed. "Come over here, Cass." she said, patting the empty seat next to her on the couch.

Cassidy walked over and leaned against the brunette who put an arm around her.

"There is something that I need to talk to the both of you about." Andy said, taking Caroline's hand with her free one. "I might have to go away for a while." she started. "And I'm not sure how long for, but it's probably going to be for a long time."

"Why?" Cassidy asked softly from in Andy's arm.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Caroline then asked.

Andy closed her eyes and saw Nate lying on the floor of the kitchen of their old apartment, his eyes staring up at her in complete shock, Andy was staring back at him in just the same state of shock before she could see the knife covered in the man’s blood in her shaking hand.  
"Because I made a mistake, a terrible mistake." Andy replied finally. "And you know that you always have to own up to your mistakes, right?" she asked them and recieved a nod from both girls. "Well, that's what I'm doing."

"Can we come to visit you?" Cassidy asked, looking up into Andy's eyes.

Andy stared back into the young girls blue eyes so like her mothers and felt tears welling in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall, she needed to be strong. "I.. I think it would be best if you didn't come to see me. You'll need to be here most of the time and look after your Mum for me."

"But.. you'll be lonely if we don't come visit." Caroline said softly.

"No, I'll.." Andy breathed in shakily, "I'll be alright because I'll be carrying the three of you right here," she placed a hand over her chest "In my heart. Just like I know I'll be in yours." she wiped at her eyes furiously as tears starting falling from them. "And the one thing that the both of you need to remember is that I love you so, so much." she said, pulling Cassidy closer to her and wrapping her left arm around Caroline's shoulder and doing the same with her before kissing them both onto of their fiery red hair.

Miranda watched the scene as she stood quietly in the door way before she cleared her throat."Why don't we make our way into the dining room?" Miranda asked her three family members.

Andy stood and followed after Miranda and she looked wide eyed at all of the food that was on the table. Pasta, rice, chicken dishes and red meat dishes all lined the middle of the table. "You really didn't need to do all of this." she said as she looked at it all. She was hungry, but she wasn't sure if she really felt like eating.

They sat at the table and Andy put food on her plate and then once the girls joined them half listened to them talking as she picked at her food.

"Are you not enjoying the pasta, Andy?" Caroline asked as she watched the brunette.

"Mm, I would have thought you'd be eating much more than you are, darling." Miranda added softly.

Andy looked at Miranda before she sighed. "I just don't see the point of indulging in all of this food when in two days time I'm going to be literally starving in a prison cell because they serve the most shitty tasting food I've ever had and even though I force it down I'm still hungry because of the small portion they give." she said, her voice hard, before she pushed the plate away from her and she stood. 

Miranda stared in shock at Andrea's words. She never thought the brunette would be so brutally honest in front of her girls who looked upset by the words. Their eyes connected and she saw so much sadness and anger in the brown eyes. "Andrea." she said, but wasn't able to continue when Andy held up a hand.

"No." Andy said. "I just.. I'm sorry." she then looked at the girls, Cassidy had tears in her eyes and Caroline sat stock still. "I'm truly sorry." she whispered before running a hand through her hair furiously. "I need some air." she said, before turning and heading in the direction of the backyard.

"Mummy." Cassidy said, pulling Miranda from where she was staring at the empty space in front of her.

"Yes bobbsey?" Miranda asked, looking at her frightened looking daughter. 

"Is it true? Will they just let Andy be hungry?" Cassidy asked, her voice sounding very small.

Miranda closed her eyes for a brief moment before she looked at both of her daughters again. Was she supposed to be honest with them or should she lie to protect them from worrying about Andrea? "It's true." was all she said.

Caroline's eyes widened. "That's cruel." she said.

Miranda nodded her head. "Yes, darling, you're very correct."

Half An Hour Later.

After not being able to find her lover anywhere on the first floor when she'd come back inside from being outside Andy wandered the second floor before she found her lover in the ensuite of her bedroom. She stood in the door way as she watched Miranda wiping off her make-up before she made herself known to the older woman. "I'm sorry." 

Miranda looked into the mirror and her eyes connected with Andrea's.

"I'm really, really sorry about saying all that in front of the girls." Andy continued as she stepped into the bathroom, tears beginning to trail down her face. 

Miranda put down her face wash before she turned around and wrapped Andrea in a tight embrace. "You have nothing to be sorry about, darling, they're growing so quickly and it was only a matter of time when they'd find out how prisons are run."

Andy clung to Miranda tightly. "Being in Rikers Island has changed me, I can feel it inside me, I don't feel the same. I can't go back there, Miranda." she said, pulling away from Miranda so her eyes bore into the older woman's. "I can't go back." she whispered, the look in her eyes pleading.

Miranda held Andrea's face with both hands. "I'll do whatever I can do get you into a different facility if it comes to it. But please, darling, please start thinking positive, you still might become a free woman."

"It's a bit hard for me to start thinking positive now, Miranda, but you can be the positive thinker for me." Andy replied with a small smile. She soon leaned forward and kissed Miranda on the lips ever so softly. 

Before the kiss could deepen and lead to something else Andy pulled back and breathed in deeply for air. "I want so bad to be able to make slow love with you tonight, Miranda, don't get be wrong," she began as she stared into the older woman's eyes. "But, I've had to.. to do things.. sexual things.. while at Rikers Island and I've no idea if I caught anything."

Miranda stared at her Andrea for a few moments before she ran her hand through the brown hair. "Is this one of the reasons why you needed to get out of your first cell?" she asked softly, not sure if it was, but wanting to know.

Andy looked away from Miranda before she nodded. "If I thought what Nate had been doing with me was bad, boy was I so very wrong." she said softly before facing Miranda again, tears in her eyes. "It was absolutely awful, Miranda, I don't even want to think about it."

Miranda wiped the tears from underneath her lovers eyes before she pulled her back into her arms and held her tightly to her lover as she cried. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for Andrea while in jail and it broke her heart at the thought of her possibly going to prison.

"Let's go lie down." The older woman said softly before she guided her love into her bedroom and laid next to the brunette who held her tightly with her head resting on her chest.

1:30AM.

Miranda woke to the stirring of Andrea. She opened her eyes and watched as the brunette moved her head back and fourth across the pillow, mumbling in her sleep. Just as she had been about to wake the brunette and tell her she had been dreaming she caught sight of a nasty dark looking bruise on her lovers arm. By the time she realised she'd been about to wake Andrea the young woman had stopped moving around and was laying more closely to her.

The older woman allowed her eyes to close again and before she knew it she had fallen back asleep.

Fifteen minutes later Andy jolted awake. She sat up in the bed and looked around and sighed relief when she saw she was in the safety of Miranda's bedroom and wasn't in a jail cell with Agatha looming over her. She ran a hand over her face and realised she was sweating. She gently slid out of bed and quietly walked into the bathroom where she splashed her face with water before she exited the room. She looked over at Miranda who was sleeping peacefully, a smile tugged at Andrea's lips, before she walked over to the couch that was near the window and sat down on it and looked out the curtains over New York.

2AM.

Miranda woke again and felt the space next to her empty. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She saw her lover sitting on the couch and looking out the window silently. "Andrea." she said softly.

The brunette turned when she heard her name softly spoken by her lover. 

"Come back to bed." Miranda said and laid back down as she watched Andrea.

Andy stood from the couch and walked back over to the Queen sized bed and sat on top of the covers. 

"What are you thinking?" Miranda asked as she rested her hand on Andrea's thigh.

Andy placed her hand over Miranda's and squeezed it. "I was just thinking how I could pack a bag and start running again. I could be out of the city by the morning." she looked at Miranda. "But then I thought of Nate and how he didn't deserve to suffer the way he did." she rubbed at her tired eyes. "I can't run anymore. I deserve to be punished for what I've done."

They were silent until Andy took Miranda's hands. 

"There is something I want you to do for me." Andy said, staring into the older woman’s eyes.

Miranda nodded. "Of course. Anything for you, my darling."

"If the worst happens I don't.." she faltered, the words about to speak were hard. ".. want you to wait." Andy said.

"Andrea." Miranda said, shaking her head, not believing Andrea was bringing this up.

"No, please Miranda." Andy said, staring into the older woman's gorgeous blue eyes. "I want you to move on. Have a new life." 

"No, we're not going to have this conversation." Miranda said firmly, turning away from Andrea to close her eyes.

"We have to." Andy said.

"Not until we know what it is going to happen." Miranda replied, looking back to the love of her life.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen, Miranda, but even so by then it'll be too late to have this conversation." Andy replied.

They stared at each other silently for a moment before Andy spoke again. "Say that you will, please."

"Yes, fine, if that's what you want." Miranda replied, but knowing her words were not true because her heart would always belong to the beautiful young brunette.

~*~


	30. Running Back To You

~*~

7:35AM.

Andy, after having been woken by a deliciously soft kiss from Miranda and the older woman whispering to her that everything she need for a shower was in the bathroom, finished getting dressed in her black Armani suit, zipping up the skirt before she applied on concealer and some eyeliner that she found in her lovers make-up bag where it sat by the sink.

She used the toilet one last time, relishing in the softness of the toilet paper unlike the hard stuff in jail cells, before she slipped on black pumps and then stood and looked at herself in the mirror silently for a couple of minutes, appreciating how the expensive designer clothing looked on her, clothing that she won't be able to wear for many, many years to come.

This was a frightening thought to Andy. She was going to miss out on seeing the two twin girls she adored, grow into beautiful women, miss out on so many more precious moments there were to be spent with Miranda Priestly, the woman she loved. She would never get the opportunity to apologise and reconnect with her mother. She was going to turn 30, the big birthday she envisioned spending with her three girls, lonely in a prison cell. All of the things she wanted to do that she had yet gotten the chance to do, like writing her own book and winning dozens of journalist prizes, she won't be able to experience.

She thought of Miranda's words from the night before, how she should be thinking positive, she really wanted to, but for so long now it had been hard for the brunette to envision a future where she would be a free woman.

As she stared at herself, she felt tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't going to allow them to fall though because she didn't want to have to redo her make-up, so with a shaky sigh she forced her thoughts away and began putting all the things she had used where they belonged, all the while not noticing Miranda who was watching her in the door way.

"Darling, let me do all of this later." Miranda said, letting herself be known, as she walked into the bathroom and took the towel and night clothes the brunette held in her shaking hands.

Andy let her lover take them and watched them fall into the clothes basket in the corner of the room before the older woman turned back around and their eyes connected. For silent moments they just stared at one another before Miranda was standing right in front of Andrea again before she took the shaking brunette into her arms for a tight, comforting embrace. 

~*~

11AM.

"All rise." A female voice was heard in the court room. "Andrea Sachs for sentence." she said when everyone stood. "You may be seated."  
Miranda sat and crossed her leg over her knee as she looked at the back of her lovers head then to the judge.

"Would the accused please rise." Matthew asked.

Andy stood from her chair, head held high, but heart pounding as she placed the tips of her fingers on the table as she fought the urge to cross her fingers as she chanted over and over again in her mind. "Not guilty. Not guilty. Not guilty." 

"The accused Andrea Maree Sachs appears in relation to the murder of Nathan Daniel Cooper on the 7th of Febuary 2011." The same woman from earlier said before the woman took her seat again and Matthew turned to look at the standing brunette. 

"Ms. Sachs, I accept that you carry considerable remorse over the death of Nathan Cooper. I also accept that you're of good character. But, I cannot pass sentence based on my feelings. I, like you, like all of us must respect the law. It is my responsibility to send a message to the community that any such violence is absolutely unacceptable." he paused and Andy closed her eyes in the pause that seemed like it was going on for hours, but in fact had only been a split seconds, her chanting had long since stopped from the words Matthew had spoken about how he couldn't pass sentence because she knew there was no point in the chanting anymore. ".. Therefore I sentence you to seventeen years imprisonment with a minimum non-parole period of twelve years." Matthew said.

Andy stared at the judge, making no sound, "17 years imprisonment with a minimum non-parole period of twelve years" was all she continued to hear. She turned to Brian with tears in her eyes. She had seen this coming, but hearing she was going to be locked up for 17 years was absolutely shocking. She then turned to look at Miranda who had tears in her own eyes. "I'm alright, Miranda, I'm alright." she said through her tears as handcuffs were put on her. She was then told to walk forwards and she gave Miranda one last look before she walked out of the court room.

~*~

Bayview Correctional Facility.

Miranda followed after Andrea who was being led by a guard before stopping in front of a table.

A woman, a few years older than Andrea, put a container on the table. "Okay, place your Jewelry and any other personal items in the container." the blonde guard said.

Miranda watched silently as Andy took off the bracelet that was around her right wrist which she had given the young woman a couple months ago and then raised her hands to take off her earrings and her thumb ring and dropped them in the container.

"Is that all?" The guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andy nodded.

"Okay, you'll need to shower and change." The woman said and picked up a towel along with dark red prison clothes. "If you'll follow me." she said and walked towards a door.

Andy turned and looked at Miranda who stood frozen on the spot before she turned back to the guard. "Can I just.." she trailed off.

The guard nodded and Andy quickly turned around and walked the few steps over to Miranda and threw her arms around the older woman’s neck and held her tight. She breathed deeply as she clung to the editor, trying her hardest not to fall apart in the woman she loves, arms.  
"Ms. Sachs." The guard said in a warning tone behind her.

Andy cried out softly at the words and squeezed her eyes tightly closed knowing that she was going to have to feel the loss of contact from the older woman soon, and she wasn't sure if she would ever feel the beautiful warmth of Miranda's body ever again. She placed her mouth near Miranda's ear. "You did everything you could." she whispered. "And I love you for it." she said and with one last squeeze of Miranda's shoulders she pulled back and stared into the older woman’s eyes. She saw it was taking everything in Miranda to keep herself together, and it broke Andy's heart. "You be happy, Miranda, you deserve it." she whispered, taking the older woman's hands in her own. "I'm going to be okay." she said, before she dropped Miranda's hands, gave Miranda one last look, before she turned and walked towards the guard who was impatiently waiting for her.

Miranda watched as the love of her life walk through the door in front of her. Andrea turned and looked over her shoulder before the door was buzzing and it clicked closed and Miranda could no longer see the young woman who had captured her heart and soul forever.

~*~

Miranda walked into the townhouse in a complete daze. With shaking hands she shrugged herself out of her fur coat that had protected her from the harsh cold winds of the winter weather and let it fall to the floor. She walked through the house, aimlessly, as she thought of her Andrea and the trial that had gone horribly wrong.

She made her way in to the master bedroom where she looked around the room that Andrea had been in for the first time only a few hours ago. She took in the bed sheets that were still messy and scrunched up, Rosetta hadn't been in here to clean yet. 

The older woman wandered slowly over to her side table and opened up the second drawer and pulled out a small, red velvet box which she opened revealing a sparkly silver diamond ring nestled inside it. She ran a finger over the ring that she had been planning on giving to Andrea, a proposal of long lasting love and marriage with the young woman.

The young woman who had told her not to visit her in prison, instead telling Miranda to move on and be happy with someone else. Miranda knew this wouldn't happen, she wouldn't be able to move on. It was always going to be Andrea Sachs that she would love.

~*~


	31. Running Back To You

~*~

Three Years Later.

"Would you like a refill ma'am? Or how about some pretzels?" 

Miranda looked up at the bright young flight attendant who held packets of pretzels, and gave the girl a small smile. "I'll pass on the pretzels, but another drink would be nice, thank you." she replied, picking up her empty glass and giving it to the girl. 

Usually if Miranda was called ma'am or simply interrupted when she hadn't been asked on a flight she would have glared and snapped at the flight attendant, but today was different, all because of a phone call, that had actually gone to voice mail but this was besides the point, who's voice Miranda woke up every day hoping that she would hear again.

8 Hours Earlier.

Miranda walked into her hotel room and dumped her bag on the couch before she kicked her heels off and headed over to the bar and poured herself a scotch that she downed in one shot. She then went over to her phone and saw that she had six unread messages and four missed calls.

The messages were from her daughters, mainly Cassidy, who were in Hollywood for an audition that she was trying for. She read them before she began listening to her voicemails from various people within the fashion industry, but the last message made the glass Miranda was holding slip from her hand onto the carpeted floor.

"Hey Miranda." It was the voice that belonged to the love of her life. She listened as the woman cleared her throat that sounded a little rougher than usual. "It's Andrea. Um.." the woman paused, "God, I had everything in my mind that I wanted to say when I walked to the phone, but now I don't know where to start." Her Andrea said, rambling, making Miranda smile. "I don't know how long I have to leave this message so I will get straight to the point. I spent last night wide awake, thinking of everything, you especially. I came to the realisation that I need to see you. I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing your beautiful face." Miranda closed her eyes as she listened as the brunette breathed in shakily. "I know I told you three years ago that I didn't want to see you step foot inside this prison, but now here I am asking you to do just that. I realise you may simply ignore this message, as much as it pains me, but I'll understand if you do. God, who knows, you've probably met someone by now and are finally happy and here I am leaving you this message, begging you to come see me, but either way I just... I just need to see you." she said, cries evident in the woman's voice now, "Please, I mi-" the message then cut off, the time limit of the voice message obviously reaching it's time. 

The older woman pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a few seconds before she made sure she had no other messages, and when she realised she didn't she collapsed down onto the couch, tears trailing down her face.

Three years she had waited to hear Andrea's voice again. And now after hearing her love's voice, how she pleaded for her to go see her, Miranda's heart plummeted at the thought of seeing the brunette again. She listened to the message two more times before she shot up from the couch and dialed her assistant to get the woman to book her the next flight back to New York.

Half an hour later and Miranda was sitting in the back of a town car and being driven to the airport. "How much longer?" she demanded, impatience lacing her voice, because she just wanted to be touching down in New York already so she could go straight to see her love.

"A little over five minutes." The driver replied, glancing at Miranda briefly in the rear view mirror, before looking back to the road. 

Miranda sighed and instead snapping at the driver to hurry it up she looked out the window just as her phone began ringing on the seat next to her and smiled when she saw it was Caroline video calling her. Her girls had asked her to get the new video calling phone the previous year. She connected the call and soon saw not Caroline, but both her girls on the small screen. "Hi sweethearts." she said to them. "How was the flight home from LA?" she asked.

"Hi Mum." They both said. 

"Yeah, it was pretty smooth the whole way," Cassidy said.

"Only hit a bit of turbulence when we were coming into the City." Caroline added.

"How's Paris?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, it's already boring me, so you tell me?" Miranda asked.

The girls laughed. "That bad, huh?" Caroline replied.

Miranda nodded and made a noise of agreement before she looked at Cassidy. "How was your Audition sweetheart?" 

"It was really good! I have a good feeling about this one." Cassidy replied and held her fingers up in front of the camera and crossed them. "This could be my big break." 

Miranda smiled at her daughter. She hoped it was, her daughter had had a few auditions and still hadn't gotten her big break, and from what Cass had told Miranda about this new CBS Pilot she had auditioned for seemed promising.

"I mean, I have to get it, I did really good!" Cassidy continued.

"I'm sure this one will be your big break, darling." Miranda replied. "Where are you currently?" she asked taking in the back ground that looked very familiar to that of a Subway station. 

"We're waiting for the Subway." Caroline replied.

Miranda frowned. She didn't like her daughters catching Subway's. 

"Oh, don't give us that look!" Cassidy said at their mothers obvious disapproval.

Miranda decided to ignore the fact that her daughters were using the Subway when they could be in the safety of a town car and changed the subject. "So, where are you girls off to now?"

"Well, we've been thinking." Cassidy said, looking sideways at her twin, before back to the phone. "Basically the whole flight, we were thinking."

"Yeah, we wanna go see Andy." Caroline said, putting it out there.

"And we know that you both don't want us stepping foot in the Prison, but we don't care, we're gonna see her. It's been far too long since we have." Cassidy continued.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're going to see her." Caroline said.

Miranda stared at her daughters silently for several seconds. "If that's what you want, go visit her." she replied, giving them her okay. "Oh, and when you see her tell her I will be there once I get off the plane when it touches down at JFK." she said to them.

Cassidy frowned. "You're going to see her too? I didn't think Andy wanted that?"

Miranda smiled a small smile. "Andrea left me a message on my phone earlier asking me to visit her." 

"Oh my god." Both girls replied before Cassidy continued. "That's great! Do you know why she wants to see you?"

"All she said was that she wants to see me because she can't go another day without seeing my beautiful face." Miranda replied, her heart fluttering at the words and a smile forming on her face.

"Aww." Both girls said. 

"I'm so glad she called you." Caroline replied, and Cassidy nodded in agreement. Ever since Andy told their mother that she didn't want to see her in prison, she had been upset, quiet and withdrawn. They hated seeing their mother this way. 

"Oh, the Subway's coming. We gotta go!" Cassidy said, as she and stood from where she'd been sitting. "We'll see you soon." 

"Alright sweetheart, see you when I get back home." Miranda replied before she heard her girls say bye before the call was disconnected. The older woman listened to Andrea's message again before she turned out the window and smiled as she watched the buildings pass by her.

New York. 

"Sachs, you have a visitor." 

Andy's eyes immediately opened when she heard this. "Oh my god." she muttered. "Oh my god, Miranda's here." she said softly. 

"Oh my god!" Alyssa, her cellmate imitated her.

"Shut up." Andy said, grinning, and nudged the woman in the side with her elbow before she removed said woman's arm from around her waist and climbed over her to get off the bottom bunk. She stood and looked down at Alyssa. "I can't believe she's come!"

"After everything you've told me about her, I'm not sure why you're so surprised." Alyssa said as she laid on her back looking up at the brunette. "She's in love with you, so of course she's gonna come."

"She might not be anymore, wish me luck!" Andy replied.

"Good luck!" 

Andy heard the other woman reply behind her before she followed the prison guard nervously down the hall way before she stopped in front of the visitor door and waited for it to open.

When it opened she walked through into the other room that was mostly empty. Her eyes sought out the love of her life, and as she wandered closer into the room she stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on two stunningly, beautiful teenage red heads. "Oh my god." was all that came out of her mouth.

The twins, upon seeing the brunette, had stood from the table and were now watching as Andy made her way over to them. 

Andy stopped in front of them and silently looked at the girl on the right before looking at the twin on the left in awe. Like she had expected, they had grown into attractive young girls. 

"Hey Andy." 

The girl on the right said causing Andy to look back at her. She could tell straight away that she was Cassidy. She had always had more freckles on her face than Caroline. She took in Cassidy's long hair that fell beautifully around her shoulders, the baseball cap she wore backwards, she had on skin tight jeans, a leather jacket with a rainbow coloured tshirt underneath it.

Caroline dressed a little differently, more girly, she had on a short skirt and leather boots with a tight shirt with designer sunglasses resting above her head. 

"Wow. Look at you two! You've grown up so quickly!" Andy said. She was still so stunned to see the girls and how much they seemed to have changed compared to how they were a little over three years ago.

Both girls smiled at Andy before Caroline laughed. "I bet you don't remember which twin we are." she said.

"What? Of course I do!" Andy replied. "How could I forget that you were always the loud talker in the room and Cassidy," she turned to the other girl. "And you were always the shy and quiet."

Caroline laughed. "She's not like that much these days. Sometimes I think she talks more than I do."

"I think we're both about the same, Caro." Cassidy replied before turning back, grinning, at the brunette who they both thought had changed as well. "I like the new hair." she said, taking in Andrea's shortened hair that was just below her ears.

"Oh, you do?" Andy asked, and ran a hand through it. "I suppose it's alright. It's easier to look after in here." she replied.

"It's nice." Caroline replied with a small smile.

"So, sit back down and tell me how you've both been!" Andy said, pointing to the chairs where the girls had been sitting before and took a seat in front of them. "Your Mum has told me everything that's been happening with the two of you for the past couple of years in the letters she sends me, but I'm excited to hear it all from you." she turned to Cassidy. "She said in her latest letter that you were going to Hollywood sometime this month for an Audition?"

Cassidy nodded. "We actually just got back this morning."

"Did your audition go well?" Andy asked with a smile.

"I think it went pretty good." Cassidy replied.

"But she had a freak out." Caroline added.

"Because I had to do a sexy dance," she said with hand quotations, "so I was practicing non stop for 24 hours, dancing. I totally injured my neck."

"She did." Caroline continued. "She woke up this morning complaining about how her neck hurt."

"Because I had been swinging my hair around and oh my god it was so sore in the morning. It still is. I totally need like an ice pack or a massage." Cassidy continued and raised her hands to the back of her neck and pouted.

Andy watched in amusement as the girls kept talking and talking.

"... and we arrived to the studio and I asked where do we go and it turns out that we were in the wrong building and we were meant to be at the NBC studio instead of CBS." Cassidy said.

"So, we had to find our way to the NBC studio." Caroline continued.

"And the traffic in LA, oh my god." Cassidy said "After my audition we went to lunch with a couple of friends and afterwards we were pulling out of the parking lot and this woman so intolerant to traffic and was in such a rush," she began laughing. "She was in such a rush that when Janis pulled up one foot as we waited for traffic to be able to drive out onto the street the intolerant woman behind us started honking and was so mad. She had serious road rage issues in the parking lot. When she honked at us again I turned around and was all like well what do you want us to do there was traffic coming in both directions! You know? And then she was all like go, go! So, we were like fighting, but without hearing each other." 

Caroline laughed. "It was pretty great."

"That's really great you think you went well in your audition." Andy said, finally able to get a word in between the girls constant chatter. "I do remember the traffic was pretty hectic in LA when I was there a few years ago."

The girls made a noise of agreement and Caroline looked around the place. "Is it usually this quiet in here?" 

"Some days it's busy with visitors, others it isn't." Andy replied.

"Oh yeah." Caroline replied. 

"Oh man, my neck!" Cassidy said after a while of silence.

"You should get some Asprin for it." Andy said as she looked to the girl. 

"That sounds like a good idea. I think i'll raid the medicine cupboard when we get home." Cassidy replied.

"So, what did you get up to in Hollywood?" Andy asked after a moment of silence.

"We went bowling at this place were apparently everyone goes bowling at." Cassidy replied.

"Lucky strikes in Hollywood." Caroline said.

"It was so fun, and then we got the bill." Cassidy said, jaw dropping. "It was eighty five dollars! For five people to bowl three games! Eighty five dollars!"

"It was pretty ridiculous." Caroline said.

"The whole time we were walking back to our hotel I was thinking how is that possible? I mean, eighty five dollars for the game." Cassidy was still outraged. "And, oh my god, you have to pay to use the bumpers!"

"Totally shit. Oh, and get this! My friend Holly came by yesterday morning saying that we should do some shopping cause she wanted to buy something in Kmart, but I'd just gotten up and hadn't showered yet so I decided I wouldn't go." Caroline began as she ran a hand through her hair. "And who did they run into when they were at the mall?" Caroline asked Andy, before she shook her head. "Megan Fox! What.. what are the chances?" she sighed. 

"She's hot." Cassidy said.

"Totally hot." Caroline continued. "It's because I wasn't there, and I'm so annoyed!"

Andy laughed softly and agreed with how annoying that must of been.

"So, how have things with you been?" Caroline asked, studying Andy's face closely. "Do they treat you okay in here?"

"Oh, I'm alright, I guess." Andy replied and answered the girls other question. "They treat us better in here than when I was in Rikers Island, that's for sure."

"What do you do in here?" Cassidy asked softly.

"Um, we get assigned to do these jobs, sometimes working in the kitchen or the library, and I have this pager and lately I've been getting paged of a night to go out and shovel snow." Andy replied. "We get credit points for doing the jobs, to use either the phone or get food from the kitchen that you could buy in a supermarket." she explained. "So, I usually save up my points for food seeing as I've got no one to call."

"You could call us." Cassidy said. "Why haven't you?"

Andy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I haven't called because.. I knew how upset you girls had been when I was first sentenced here and knowing you wouldn't be able to see me, but could still talk to me, I didn't think that was fair."

"Why didn't you let us come visit you?" Caroline asked.

"If I had've let you visit me, you'd always be wanting to be here, and this isn't the sort of environment I wanted you girls always coming to. Same goes with your mother." Andy replied. The thought of the older woman quickened her heart race. "How is she?" she asked quietly, needing to hear things about the woman she loved.

"She's been alright, hasn't been the same since you were put in here." Cassidy replied.

"She's been quiet, and withdrawn." Caroline explained. "She started working longer hours at Runway, getting home either before or after midnight. I'm starting to worry that she's working herself too hard."  
Andy closed her eyes briefly. She hated that she was the cause of Miranda working so much. Every day she wished things could be different. That she, either, never got involved with the older woman or had never got caught by the police and sentenced to years in prison.

"Mum's always mentioning you. If her second assistant screws something up she'd say that Andrea would know how to fix this, or Andrea would know what to say about this. Or, I wish Andrea could be here to share this moment with us." Cassidy said.

"She misses you terribly and tries to hide that with her work saying that she's okay when she really isn't." Cassidy continued. 

"I really didn't mean for all this to happen. I wish I didn't drag you three into my mess." Andy replied.

Caroline smiled at Andy. "We realise that. We aren't blaming you for Mum's unhappiness."

"We just wish you guys could be together instead of apart and unhappy." Cassidy said.

"Oh, speaking of Mum. She said that you left her a message on her phone?" Caroline asked.

Andy's face lit up. "I did. Last night. She got it then?"

Both girls nodded. 

"She's coming to see you asap." Cassidy said.

"I never thought she would ever leave Paris during the middle of Fashion Week." Caroline continued. 

"Oh." Andy said and frowned. "I forgot that it was Fashion Week in Paris." she looked at the girls. "All the days just seem to mix together in here that I just didn't realise it was that time of year." she said before it clicked that the older woman was leaving Paris to come see her. She could stop the happiness as it welled inside of her. It had to mean something good if Miranda was dropping everything to come see her. "I can't believe she left Paris."

"Mum loves you, Andy." Cassidy replied. "Always has."

~*~

Later.

Priestly Townhouse.

Miranda pushed through the front door quickly, nearly running into one of her daughters. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to Brendan's place." Cassidy replied. "We'll be going out for dinner too, so tell Rosetta not to cook me anything."

"Well, I want you back home by 11." Miranda replied. She much preferred it when her daughter had her boyfriend at the house instead because her motherly side liked to keep an eye on them. 

"Yeah, fine." Cassidy replied. "Oh, and good luck with seeing Andy!" she said before leaving the townhouse.

Miranda smiled. Yes, she would enjoy seeing her Andrea again, it had been much too long since she had laid her eyes on the breathtakingly beautiful brunette. Her heart picked up just by the thought of the love of her life. She quickly made her way upstairs and into the master bedroom where she changed into a new pair of clothing, wanting to look only the best for her love.

"Hey Mum! Have you seen Andy yet?" Caroline asked Miranda as she was making her way down the hall towards the door.

"I'm about to see her now, sweetheart." Miranda replied. "How did your visit go with her?" she asked, knowing that Andrea must have been surprised by seeing them.

Caroline smiled. "She was taken aback by seeing us there."

"Mm, I bet." Miranda replied as she pulled on her coat. "Did she look.. healthy?" she questioned. She wasn't sure what she should be expecting when she saw the brunette for the first time again after three years with her in her life. 

"She looked really tired, but that might just be because she has a cold." Caroline replied. "They make her shovel snow at night, has she told you that in any of her letters?"

"No, she didn't tell me." Miranda replied. It was typical Andrea though, leaving things out not wanting to worry her. "Her replies are fairly short." she explained.

"Oh okay." Caroline replied. "Do you mind if Janis comes around for dinner?" 

"That's fine, sweetie." Miranda replied, and gave her daughter a smile before she picked up her bag, checked her make-up in the mirror before she turned back to Caroline who was grinning at her. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just love how you act when you're going to be around Andy. You get so happy and like excited." Caroline replied. "I haven't seen you like this in ages, it's nice."

Miranda wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a small squeeze. "Good things are going to start happening, I can feel it." she replied.

"I hope so. It would be good to have Andy in our lives again." Caroline replied as she pulled back from her mother. "Well, you should get going then, I'll see you later."

When Miranda left her daughter she sat in the car and started to get impatient as the car sat in traffic. 

Finally coming to a stop outside the Bayview Correctional Facility, Miranda stepped out of the car even before Roy had opened the door for her. She stared up at the building before placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She had hoped that Andrea would change her mind and allow Miranda to come see her, and now that day had come and Miranda was anticipating seeing her lover again after so long. 

She walked inside to the front desk and asked if she could visit with Andrea. She waited a little while before she was finally taken in to the visitor area. She had only been here once before. She remembered the conversation she and Andrea had had where the brunette had told her, through tears, that she didn't want Miranda coming back here because she didn't want to put her through the pain of having a relationship with someone who was in Prison because that wasn't a healthy relationship. Even though Miranda had understood where Andrea had been coming from it had still hurt knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the brunette the way she wanted to.

Now, it seemed that things had changed the gorgeous brunette's mind and Miranda was thrilled. She still had hope that she and Andrea could be together the way they both wanted to be. She had, of course, Brian working on a way to getting Andrea's name cleared and an appeal, but it was proving longer than she had hoped and it annoyed her greatly that there was nothing she could do to speed it up. 

Miranda took a seat at one of the table's and cast her eyes around the small room where inmates were talking to loved ones, family and friends. 

When she heard the door opening to the left of her she turned her head and time seemed to slow down as she watched the love of her life walk into the room, their eyes connecting immediately, a smile tugging at Miranda's lips. 

This was the moment they had both been wanting to happen for some time now and Andy crossed the room to Miranda before she threw her arms around the older woman, not caring what the guards would say. She breathed in Miranda's scent and sighed, feeling tears well up in her eyes from the emotions she was feeling from being in Miranda's arms again.

"Break it up, Sachs." Said one of the guards, but didn't go over to them.

Andy slowly pulled back from being in Miranda's arms, and stared into the blue eyes she loved. "I'm so glad you came." she breathed.

They stared silently into each others eyes before Andy pulled away completely from the older woman to sit down at the table.

"Yes, well, I never could seem to deny you of anything." Miranda replied with a small smirk as she sat down at the table again.

The brunette laughed and wiped at her eyes. "I see you're still the same as ever." she replied with a grin as she looked into Miranda's eyes that were twinkling with happiness, the first time in three years.

"You changed your hair." Miranda simply said as she took in Andrea's short hair cut. 

Andy had been worried about how Miranda would react to her short hair, and Miranda could see the worry in her lovers eyes. 

"Short hair suits you. You're beautiful." Miranda murmured. if she had to be honest though, she loved Andrea with her long brown locks that she could run her fingers through when they made love.

The brunette blushed at Miranda's words, she hadn't been complimented like that in a while. "Thank you." she whispered as she looked down at her table and covered her red cheeks with her hands. When she got her blushing under control she looked back up to the older woman and smiled. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine." Miranda replied with a wave of her hand, and a roll of her eyes before she directed the conversation to Andrea instead of herself.. "More importantly, how are you?"

Andy smirked at the older woman. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, don't ever change, Miranda."

Andrea's words caused Miranda's heart to flutter happily in her chest. Her hand itched to reach out for her loves, but she controlled herself. She still wasn't sure what the young woman wanted from her.

"To your question?" Andy sighed. "I've been alright, can't really complain." she replied with a shrug, knowing that she could be in a more worse facility than the one she was in. 

"What about how you're feeling right now?" Miranda asked softly.

"Oh." Andy said. "I'm good." she saw the look on Miranda's face and could tell the older woman knew she had just lied. "Alright, I lied. My head is pounding and I have a sore throat, so yes, I feel like absolute shit."

"All I feel like doing is lying down in a bed that is actually comfortable, but instead after you leave I'm going to have to stand in the kitchen and wash dishes for god knows how long, and then later tonight, I'll probably get told to shovel snow, but hopefully it'll be my lucky night and it won't snow." Andy continued before she let her head fall into the palm of her hand and she stared at Miranda, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh darling," Miranda breathed, and slid her hands across the table to hold Andrea's when the guard had turned away. "You won't have to be in here much longer."

Andy laughed. "As much as I love the sounds of that, I think I'll be in here for a long while yet." she replied.

Miranda sighed. "Brian is working on getting you an appeal."

"And how long has he been trying to do that, Miranda, huh?" Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow and pulled her hands away from the older woman’s to run them through her hair. "Since I got sentenced here. Three years ago. I have to face that it's not going to happen."

"It will happen." Miranda said firmly. She wasn't going to let her Andrea stay in here for another 15 years. "I will get you out, whatever it takes." 

~*~

A Month Later.

Miranda entered the Bayview Correctional Facility, fighting to keep the small smile of triumph off her face until she saw her lover. 

"I'm here about Andrea Sachs. I'm aware you've been informed about why I am here?" Miranda said a woman at the front counter who nodded at her. 

"Yes." The other woman replied. "Follow me, please."

Meanwhile.. Andy, who had just been about to undress to shower stopped when a guard came over to her. "Sachs, come with me." the other woman said.

"Um," Andy frowned. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

The guard shook her head. "It seems like it's your lucky night." said the woman and without anything further said turned around and started walking out of the showers.

Andy wordlessly followed after the middle aged woman. She had at first been a little worried that she had done something wrong, what she didn't know, but now she was even more confused as to what the woman meant by tonight being her lucky night.

She stopped just near the guard who was now opening a door before turning to look at Andy. "This is where I leave you." she said.

"Um, okay." Andy replied, before she hesitantly stepped inside the room. Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't been the sight of Runway’s fashion maven sitting at the table."Miranda, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused now.

"Ah," Miranda smiled when she looked over to the door and saw her lover. "There you are." she said as she stood, and made her way over to the brunette. "My darling, I am here to take you home." she murmured.

"Home?" Andy repeated, eyes wide. 

Miranda nodded.

"What? How?" Andy asked.

"Nathan's sister, Danielle, stepped forward with information proving that she knows you were just defending yourself. Brian looked into it, and turns out the evidence was a short recording that Nathan did while he was..." she stopped, not able to get the rest of the words out, the thought of what Brian has said about the recording angering the older woman.

"Oh my god." Was all Andy could say, as she tried to wrap her head around what her lover had just told her. "I think I need to sit down." she said after a minute.

Miranda took her lovers hand and led her over to the leather chair that was behind a desk, and Andy collapsed into it.

"So, Nate.." Andy closed her eyes. "Nate made a video of him abusing.. me?" she asked, raising her eyes to look into warm and loving blue eyes.

Miranda gave a nod.

"Did you see it?" Andy asked. 

"I haven't. Brian told me I wouldn't want to." Miranda replied.

"Good. I don't want you to." Andy replied. "I'd always known he'd had a violent streak in him, but I never thought he would take it out on me, but in the end.. he did." It hurt Andy to even think about it, the things he had done. She was enveloped in a tight embrace by Miranda and her hurt disappeared and all she felt was absolute love for the older woman, but then she pulled away. "Hang on, you said Danielle had this video?" 

Miranda nodded. "Apparently she's known about it since you were sentenced."

"And she's only coming out about it now?" Andy asked. 

"Mm. She said she wanted you to pay for what you did to her brother, but then a few days ago she decided that you'd suffered enough, and stepped forward with the evidence." Miranda replied.

Andy could understand that Danielle would feel that well. "It's understandable." she sat down again. "What happens now? Why am I allowed to be taken out of here? I mean, I would have thought I'd need to wait for another trial or something?" 

"The judge just granted an appeal and set aside the verdict on your trail. It turns out the prosecution knew about the recording and purposely hid it. Brian is hoping that they will opt not to retry since the recording clearly shows self defense." Miranda replied, waving her hand around the room. 

"No trial is good, but, you haven't answered my other question, why am I allowed to go home with you?" Andy asked again.

"The original trial has been set aside, Andrea. It' like it's never happened. Now we just have to wait and hope the DA's office will not refile." Miranda replied.

"I don't even want to know how much money you've spent on getting me out on this." Andy muttered, before she wrapped her arms around Miranda and pulled her flush against her. "You're amazing, and I don't know how or what I can do to show how much I thank you for doing it." she said, before capturing Miranda's mouth with hers.

"You really don't need to do anything to thank me, my darling, I'm happy to have done it." Miranda replied.

Andy frowned. "Of course I do." she replied. "I will thank you somehow." 

"Alright, if you say." Miranda replied with a small smirk. "Now, what would you like to do for dinner?" she asked.

As if on que, Andy's stomach rumbled from having not eaten yet causing Andy to blush furiously and Miranda's smirk to grow wider. 

"Actually, I think I know just the place." Miranda replied.

"Great! I don't mind where we go because anything else will be better than Prison food. Andy replied. 

"Let's go get your clothes then so we can get out of this place." Miranda replied, placing her hand on the small of her lovers back and started for the door.

"Sounds like a good idea." Andy replied, smiling, as she walked with Miranda.

~*~

Andy, Miranda and the girls entered a restaurant on Madison Ave. They were greeted at the door and led to their table. 

The girls instantly started up a conversation with Miranda as Andy looked around the place at the other people in their talking and laughing loudly. She turned to look at Miranda and the girls who laughed at something one of them said and she laughed, but not knowing what about. She looked around again experiencing some uneasiness.

The sounds of plates clashing in a sink in the kitchen just down from them caused Andy to jump up out of her chair, bringing the three Priestly women to look up at her.

"Andrea, darling, what's wrong?" Miranda asked, softly taking Andrea's hand in her own which she realised was shaking.

Andy looked down to Miranda then to the girls and back to Miranda. "Um, I.." she said, nothing coming to her. "I need some air, I'm sorry." she said and with that she high tailed it out of the restaurant.

Miranda stood quickly from her own chair and followed after where Andrea went. She stepped outside onto the side walk and spotted Andrea walking back and fourth as she breathed in deeply, seeming to try to calm herself. "Darling?" Miranda said softly as she stepped in front of her love and took Andrea's hands in her own.

"Oh, Miranda. I'm sorry." Andy said, looking up into the older woman's eyes. "I can't be in there. The talking, the laughing, it was all getting to me and became too much." she explained.

That's when Miranda understood. It had become too much for her lover because she had been used to being in a place with hardly any social connections with people besides her cell mate and a couple of the guards, so she had become anxious being in a restaurant filled with tons of people. "No, you shouldn't be apologising. It should be I to say sorry." She felt so bad because she hadn't even thought that Andrea might feel this way. "I was of course only thinking about what you would like and want without thinking about any of that." she said, and bowed her head to look down at the pavement, angry with herself at causing Andy to have a small panic k attack.

Miranda felt cool fingers underneath her chin and raised her head so she was staring back into Andrea's brown eyes again. "Can we just go for a walk in the park and then order take out back home?" The brunette asked softly.

Miranda nodded and smiled. "That sounds lovely, my darling." she replied, thinking that a walk in the park was what they both needed, so they headed off in the direction of Central Park.

~*~

When they entered the townhouse, Miranda hung up both Andrea's and her own coat before they made their way, hand in hand, down the hall way. They'd had a nice walk through the park, stopping occasionally to embrace and kiss one another, before they had made their way back home. Both women were in a content mood and perfectly fine with the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Oi! That was gonna be mine!" Caroline's voice floated down from the kitchen before laughter was heard. 

"Please, you ate most of it anyway." The voice of Janis was heard.

Miranda and Andy walked into the kitchen and saw the two girls standing by the island counter grinning, and holding each other. 

"Hello girls." Miranda said, making her and Andrea's presence known.

"Oh hey." Caroline replied, turning to look at them. "I was wondering where you got to."

"We went for a walk through Central Park." Miranda explained.

"It's a nice evening out for it." Janis said.

"Oh! Andy, this is Janis, my other half." Caroline said, her grin widening if that was at all possible.

"Hi, It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Andy said smiling at the black haired girl who she gathered was a couple years older than Caroline.

"All good things, I hope." Janis replied with a laugh.

Andy smiled. "Of course."

"We were about to play Need For Speed, you wanna come?" Caroline asked Andy.

Andy turned to Miranda and raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind?"

Miranda shook her head. "Go ahead, I'll take a quick look over The Book while you play."

Andy smiled again. "Alright, I'll see you soon then." she replied, gave Miranda a soft peck on her lips before she turned and followed after the girls.

~*~

When Miranda neared the entertainment room on the second floor she heard the sound of her lovers voice floating down to her.

"How good was that? I just glided around that corner." Andy said, her eyes glued to the tv and head bobbing along to the music coming from the speakers. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna make it in time." she said, as she went around another corner, her thumb pressing down on the A button for a full boost of Nitrous. "Oh, girls, that was too easy." Andy said, as Miranda stood in the door way and watched as her lover handed the control back over to Janis. "Too easy." she added. "You would think after not having played an xbox in over three years, I wouldn't be good at it." she said with a laugh. 

It was then Andrea looked up at spotted Miranda from where she stood in the door way. Her eyes lit up. "Miranda!" The young woman said, jumping up from where she sat on the floor to stand onto slightly wobbly feet, causing the brunette to laugh. 

"Is she.. ?" Miranda said, looking towards Caroline and Janis who were watching Andy, trying not to laugh.

"Drunk?" Caroline said and nodded.

"What? I am not!" Andy replied and made her way over to Miranda. "Just a little tipsy." 

"How much has she had?" Miranda asked as she took hold of her wobbling lover so she wouldn't fall over.

"I think about three OJ Vodka's." Caroline replied. "She just kept going on about Prison, how she should've been in her cell instead of here. I figured she should have something to relax, and it did the trick."

"It definitely did." Andy agreed, "They're smart thinkers those two." she said as she laid her head on Miranda's shoulder and sighed. 

Miranda held her lover closer, glad that she was at least relaxed, that's all that currently mattered. "How about I run you a nice hot bath?" she murmured.

"Oh yes," Andy said, lifting her head to look into Miranda's blue eyes, "With lots of bubbles. I love the sound of that." she said with a grin.

Miranda chuckled. "So do I, darling."

"Alright." Andy said and turned to look back at Caroline and Janis. "I had fun playing the new Need For Speed. We'll do it again tomorrow!" she said and continued. "Becuase, for now, I have a date with a bath and one hot lady!" 

The girls laughed. 

"Righto then. Have fun." Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes. 

Andy and Miranda made their way upstairs to Miranda's room and into the huge ensuite bathroom. "I still can't get over the size of this room!" Andy said, looking around in awe. "I just love it." 

Miranda smiled as she started the bath before she turned back around and watched Andrea for a moment. "I'm going to go back downstairs and get us some champagne and a little something to eat."

Andy grinned. "Ooh, bubbly! Sounds good." she replied. She caught Miranda's wrist when the older woman began walking past her. "Kiss me, first." she whispered.

Miranda was all too happy to do so and leaned forward, capturing the brunette's mouth with hers for a soft, passionate kiss. 

"Gosh, I've missed this." Andy replied, with a moan, as she ran her hands through Miranda's iconic hair. "I've missed you." she rephrased, smiling as she watched the other woman.

"I missed you so much more." Miranda replied, cupping the young woman's cheek. "My Andrea." she whispered.

Andy beamed. "Your Andrea." she repeated before kissing Miranda again. "Alright, go get that champagne!" she said, playfully swatting Miranda on the ass with a giggle and then watched as Miranda left the bathroom and turned around, sighing with happiness.

When Miranda reentered the bathroom she was greeted by the sight of a very naked Andrea standing with a foot up on the bath as she brought a razor blade up a deliciously long leg. The sight was extremely erotic and aroused Miranda.

Andy, feeling eyes on her, looked up over her shoulder and grinned when she saw Miranda. "There you are." she said, putting her left foot back down to the ground and putting the razor on the sink, turning to fully face Miranda.

Miranda blushed when she was greeted with a full frontal look at her lovers gorgeous body.

"I love it when you blush." Andy said. "I don't know why you are, I mean, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." she said, with a grin, and made her way over to Miranda.

Miranda filled their flute glasses with champagne and handed one to Andrea. 

"Thanks baby." Andy replied and took a slow sip from her flute, her eyes never leaving Miranda's. She got in the bath a couple moments later and grinned as she looked at Miranda who stood by watching her. "Are you going to get in?" the brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow, her grin widening.

Miranda, seeming to come out of her trance she'd been in, began taking her clothes off to join her lover in the bath tub, something she hadn't been able to do in so long now.

Andy sighed as she watched Miranda slowly undress. "You're so damn beautiful." she whispered.

Miranda lifted her eyes to look into Andrea's genuine, honest eyes and she smiled. "Not as beautiful as you, my darling." she replied back.

Andy laughed and shook her head at the words, before the words from a song on Need For Speed started coming out of her mouth. "You are, A cinema I could watch you forever. Action. Thriller. I could watch you forever. You are, A Cinema, A Hollywood treasure. Love you Just the way you are..." she finished, before sighing happily as she gazed at the older woman who was now fully undressed.

Miranda stared at the young woman with nothing but love shining in her blue eyes. Andrea was simply amazing, and that crazy beautiful voice had Miranda's heart beat quickening, never had she had a lover want to sing for her before.

Without another thought, Miranda wandered over to the bath and elegantly got in, and smiled when the brunette reached out her arms for Miranda to settle into her body.

When Miranda was settled, leaning against Andrea's body.

Besides the sounds of their breathing, the room had fallen into a comfortable silence.

Andrea started running her fingers of her right fingers up and down Miranda's arm. "I should be in Prison right now, but instead I'm relaxing in a bath tub with the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I cannot thank you enough." she said softly. "There's nothing I can ever do now that will repay what you have done for me. I'm forever in your debt."

Miranda was silent as she took in her lover's words. "I don't expect anything from you, my darling, I love you and I didn't want you spending so much of your life in that place when you deserve to be happy and living your life." she said before she turned around in the bath so they were gazing into each others eye's. 

"Oh Miranda, I love you so much!" Andy replied, putting her long arms around Miranda's slender neck and leaning forward to kiss her lover softly. "Strawberry?" she asked, once she'd pulled away from Miranda and picked up the piece of fruit from a plate by the bath and held it in front of Miranda's mouth.

Miranda took the strawberry in her mouth and bit down onto it, taking some of the fruit in her mouth, the delicious sweetness touching her tongue.

Andy bit off the rest before she placed the leaf on the plate and they ate some more before Andy leaned closer to Miranda. "I want to taste you now, It's been far too long." she murmured.

Miranda couldn't help the moan that escaped from her mouth causing the brunette to grin. 

~*~

Miranda lay in contentment, eyes closed, nearly falling asleep from the orgasms Andrea had bought her to. It had been amazing, Andrea had been amazing. 

Andy lay holding Miranda, she was content, but wide awake as she listened to a dog barking a down the street and she could hear the faint sound of a siren. "I used to do this," Andy started softly. "Lie awake at night listening to everything outside and inside the prison." she held Miranda closer. "Some nights I'd sit by the window and look up at the night sky, wondering what you were doing, wondering if you might be thinking of me too."

Miranda rolled over and looked into Andrea's eyes, lifting up a hand to cup the young woman's cheek and began tracing her thumb back and fourth on the soft skin. "I was always thinking of you." she said softly. 

Tears began trailing down Andrea's face from feeling so many emotions. She still couldn't believe she was out of prison and laying in Miranda's arms. 

 

"There was never I night when I didn't think of you." Miranda continued, wiping away her lovers tears. "It's always been you, Andrea."   
"It's always been you for me as well, Miranda." Andy breathed. "I.. sometimes Alyssa and I would spoon, basically to keep warm and for some comfort, but I'd always close my eyes and imagine it was you holding me." she looked into Miranda's eyes. "Did you ever.. with anyone.. while I was.." she trailed off, hoping Miranda understood what she meant. "You can tell me the truth, I'm not going to get mad or anything, maybe just a little jealous." she said with a small smile as she pushed a lock of hair away from Miranda's forehead.

Miranda sighed. "There was someone from a Runway function I went to, we had a couple of one night stands, but I couldn't continue it with him because it was always you that I was thinking about." she searched Andrea's eyes. "What about you?"

"I lived pretty much like a Nun." Andy replied with a laugh. "But.. there were times when Alyssa and I would do things to each other. It never meant anything, there was no kissing involved, just a quick shag and then that would be it." 

Miranda began tracing circles on Andrea's hip. She was a little jealous, but she wasn't angry, as it was understandable that they both wanted some form of comfort while they were apart. "Well, we're finally together now." she breathed.

Andy nodded and a brilliant smile tugged at her mouth. "I'm never letting you go."

"Good, because I don't want you to let me go." Miranda replied.

They kissed passionately for a moment, before Miranda reached into her second drawer of her side table and pulled out the red velvet box that, until this day, had sat in there untouched for three years.

Andy's eyes caught on the little box and her breath caught, and she lifted her hand and placed it over her happily fluttering heart. "Miranda.." she began, but nothing else came out, she was too stunned.

Miranda smiled at Andrea's obvious surprise. "I bought this before you were sentenced, I'd planned on giving it to you on New Years Eve, but then everything else happened.." she trailed off.

"I really didn't mean for-" Andy started, but Miranda held up a hand to stop her lover from continuing. "I had been devastated, of course, but I knew that this day would still come where I could give it to you. So, it only seems right to do it now." she said, before she stood from the bed and wandered over to Andrea's side of the bed and got down onto one knee. "Andrea, the moment you came into my life, was the moment you made me truly happy. We may not have known about our attraction at first, but in the end we found each other again. I'm so glad that we did because I couldn't imagine life without you. We've been through many hurdles since then, but now we're together again and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side, so, Andrea Sachs will you marry me?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Andrea's answer.

Andy stared at her lover who knelt on one knee naked on the floor, her hair messy and making her look adorable and a beautiful smile on her face. Her heart beat happily in her chest when she heard the words. "Yes, yes of course!" she replied, throwing herself into Miranda's arms and kissing her before laying her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you, I don't want to spend another day with you." she whispered. "You're my everything."

"I had planned on doing this very differently." Miranda replied, looking down at herself. "Where I was dressed." she added.

"No." Andy chuckled. "This way was perfect." she looked down Miranda's body before looking back into the older woman's eyes. "Besides, you're fucking sexy, and it's easier for me to ravish you instead of having to wrestle with designer clothing. Now come up here and kiss me."   
Miranda grinned and was more than happy to comply and stood effortlessly from the carpet and eased herself gently onto the huge bed that she would spend every waking minute with her Andrea by her side. "You've made me the happiest woman, Andrea Sachs." she breathed once they pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together. 

"I feel exactly the same." Andy replied. "I'm going to love and cherish you, forever and always." she breathed.

Miranda captured Andrea's lips with her own again as happy thoughts swirled around in her mind about her future with the brunette. She knew they were going to go through some hurdles, but in the end everything was going to work itself out and she would spend the rest of her life happy and in love with one Andrea Sachs. 

The End.


End file.
